Memories
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Suite directe de Leave me a chance, Love will be the key et Forgive me... la quatrième partie de cette saga! "Hermione, où es-tu ?" "Elle a été retrouvée errante au milieu de la lande écossaise" "Je peux t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs Hermione Granger… mais il y a un prix à payer" "Qu'est ce que tu as fais Mia ?" "Drago… pitié, pardonne moi" "On va s'en sortir, je te le promets"
1. Bande annonce

Salut à tous !

Anciens, nouveaux, à tous ceux qui entrent dans cet univers, bienvenue.

Au départ d'une fiction unique, cette histoire est devenu une saga dont cette suite (et fin ?) en est le quatrième tome. À ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, vous devez savoir une chose… j'aime les fictions à personnages et ces personnages prennent souvent le contrôle de leur destin ! Ils n'en font qu'à leur satanée tête, ainsi plusieurs de mes personnages que j'avais créé et qui devaient initialement mourir, ont prit une place plutôt importante dans le récit. C'est aussi pour ça que d'un tome prévu, j'en suis au quatrième, parce que parfois… ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! lol Donc pour les nouveaux arrivants, je vous invite à lire les trois premières parties avant de vous lancer dans celle-ci, ou vous risquez de ne rien comprendre… **Leave me a chance** ; **Love will be the key** ; **Forgive me.**

Pour tout les autres, je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir la bande annonce de cette suite, en espérant titiller votre curiosité un minimum :) à votre question combien de chapitre ? Je n'en sais rien… et le rythme de publication ? Là je sors le Joker… pour ceux qui me suivent sur ma page facebook (Cmwamisskika) vous savez ce que j'ai traversé cette année et si cela à tendance je dirais à se calmer, ce n'est pas encore la paix lol pour ceux qui ne savent pas, disons que des problèmes personnels on mouvementé ma vie et que l'écriture n'avait plus beaucoup de place dedans. Alors je ne vais pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir, il faudra fonctionner à la confiance envers moi (ça peux paraître pompeux, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas) je ne vous ai jamais abandonné, même si j'ai mis six mois à poster l'épilogue de la troisième partie. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire, c'est que je vais essayer de m'améliorer et de faire un effort sur le timing des publications ! Voilà qui est dit et maintenant, que l'aventure commence !

 **Disclaimer :** Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne gagne rien d'autre que des commentaire sur cette histoire, ce merveilleux univers appartient à notre JK Rowling !

 **Marine : Enfin la suite... qui se finit mal!** _Ça depend pour qui ahah_ **;) merci merci merci de faire un 4 volet !** _Mais de rien !_ **j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer et que tout s'arrange pour Hermione.** _Arme toi de patience lol_ **Retour d'Eleanore?** _Et oui ^^_ **Bien trouvé! j'ai hate de lire ça.** _Merci ! lol_ **est-ce qu'on verra Caro et Ravel dans le dernier volet?** _Je ne sais pas trop…_ **J'aimerais trop. Et je voudrais un truc positif pour Amelia aussi, elle me fait de la peine en fait la pauvre** _Evidemment !_ **:( Et pourquoi Hermione est parti voir Théo?** _Parce que c'est la dernière personne chez qui Drago irait voir. Sauf que comme elle n'a plus aucun souvenir, elle ne sait pas que Drago est au courant de sa fameuse nuit de Débauche avec Théodore Nott !_ **ça pourrait être lui le futur positif d'Amelia, non?** _Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais oui pourquoi pas :-)_ **Je dois partir à l'étranger comme au pair mais je lirai la suite et laisserai des reviews même si c'est un peu en retard.** _Sans problème prend ton temps surtout_ **a très vite pour la suite, plein de bisous** _A tout bientôt et merci encore mille fois bisou !_

 **Guest : Salut!** _Hello !_ **Je suis ta trilogie depuis presque le commencement et ton histoire m'a passionne depuis le debut.** _Waw tu en as eu du courage de ne pas avoir décroché ! lol_ **J'avoue qu'en decouvrant apres la deuxieme partie qu'il y en aurait une troisieme, j'ai ete un peu decouragee** _Je peux comprendre_ **mais les premices de cette troisieme partie m'ont donne envie de connaitre la suite.** _Tu m'en voie ravie :D_ **C'est donc avec beaucoup d'impatience que j'attend ta quatrieme partie mais je suis prete a attendre pour avoir le plaisir de la lire!** _Je ne promets absolument rien, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort sur le temps de publication_ **Bon courage pour l'ecriture de la suite!** _Merci beaucoup !_ **A tres bientot j'espere** **Nono** _Merci encore ! Bise_

 **Renata : Salut, je viens de finir l'épilogue! Et s'est avec un grand OUI que j'embarque avec toi pour ta nouvelle aventure Mrmories!** _Génial ! tu m'en voie ravie ! :D_ **J'ai hâte de lire la suite!** _Bientôt, bientôt lol_ **Comment Hermione va récupérer la mémoire?** _La sera tout le mystère de cette fiction lol_ **Quel sera le rôle de Théo dans tout ça?** _J'avoue que je n'en suis pas encore sûre…_ **Comment se fait-il qu'Eleanor débarque?** _C'est un des autres mystère de cette histoire (qui ne traînera normalement pas à se résoudre d'ailleurs lol)_ **Pourquoi le fait de revenir en arrière va retransformer Thomas et Sébastien en traqueurs?** _Oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? xD_ **Je pense que pour Amélia, elle va pouvoir rencontrer son futur mari et en attendant elle pourra être ami avec Max et Cassandra!** _Tout est possible, alors pourquoi pas ?_ **Pour Anna il faudra l'empêcher d'agir!** _Je suis d'accord !_ **En tout cas, J'ai vraiment hâte pour la suite! À bientôt!** _A tout bientôt :) et merci !_

 **Pepita : Noooon...** _Siiiii_ **c'est pas possible** _ça l'est, puisque je l'ai fais xD_ **, autant pour hermione je me doutais que ça n'allait pas s'arranger comme ça** _Oui, c'est une question de logique_ **, autant les autres j'en reste bouche bée.** _A ce point là ? lol_ **Les pauvres. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite je te suis depuis le début de leave me a chance et je continuerai donc cette nouvelle aventure.** _J'en ai de la chance quand même ! Bah oui quoi, je mets tellement de temps à poster que même moi en tant que lectrice, j'aurais abandonné à ta place ! lol_ **J'adore ce que tu fais et même si c'est vrai que des fois les délais sont long, ça vaut le coup d'attendre.** _Comment ressentir de la culpabilité et de l'euphorie en même temps xD je ferais un effort ! En tout cas je vais essayer ^^_ **Bonne continuation et à bientôt pour la suite.** _Merci merci ! à tout bientôt ^^_ **  
**

* * *

 **Il est des histoires, qui sont belles à raconter...**

« Victoire Weasley, consentez vous à prendre pour époux ici présent, Ted Lupin ? »

« Je le veux »

« Ta fille te mène déjà par le bout du nez, blondinet »

« N'importe quoi »

Driiing

« Allô ? »

« Cassy c'est papa »

« Maman est revenue »

… **mais avant de les rendre belles, il y a du chemin à parcourir…**

« Toujours aucune nouvelles ? »

« Ma femme s'est tirée et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir ! »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même »

« Hermione, où es-tu ? »

« Où est ma femme Nott ? »

« La forêt amazonienne ?! »

« Évidemment, Hermione est plus que notre amie, elle est comme une sœur pour nous, Ron et moi on vient »

« Drago regarde… »

« Elle a été retrouvée errante au milieu de la lande écossaise »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu obstinément de me toucher, Dorian ? »

« Tu n'imagine pas à qui tu a affaire Coleen »

« On va surmonter ça, comme on l'a toujours fait »

« Je suis redevenu un monstre Lénie… »

… **après tout, la vie entière est une épreuve et le bonheur se mérite…**

« Dorian… arrête, tu me fais peur »

« Mon nom est THOMAS SEMERSON ! »

« S'ils sont à nouveau des traqueurs, tu sais comme moi ce que cela implique… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? » pleurait Charlène.

« Vic' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu dirais quoi si je te parlais de bébé ? »

… **comment peut-on être heureux quand on a oublié qui l'on est ?**

« Je peux t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs Hermione Granger… mais il y a un prix à payer »

« Je ne comprends pas, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer »

« Calme toi Cassy, c'est un bébé, il te faut apprendre à écouter les signaux de détresse »

« Je crois qu'elle se souvient, elle aussi »

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… » implorait Thomas.

« Il y a peut être une solution, mais ce ne sera pas facile, vous y laisserez certainement des plumes »

« Jeff calme toi s'il te plaît »

« Ma femme est complètement folle ! Et c'est entièrement votre faute ! Alors réparez votre merdier et ramenez la moi »

« Je sais que tu as beaucoup de chagrin Anna, mais si tu te laisses guider par la colère, tu seras amenée à faire des choses horribles » disait Sébastian.

« John ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Eleanore, ma chérie, tu… tu ne te souviens pas ? »

… **comment faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes ?**

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais Mia ? » disait Drago horrifié.

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire »

« J'espère qu'au plus profond de ton cœur, tu te ronge de culpabilité »

« Drago… » pleurait Hermione

« Sébastian, non ! Tu vaux mieux que ça »

« Il est trop tard pour moi Lénie' »

« Arrête, tu vas la tuer ! »

… **avec tellement de colère et de rancœur ?**

« Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil désormais »

« Tout ça c'est ta faute, je te déteste ! »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Hermione »

« Elle n'est plus elle-même Drago »

« Drago… pitié, pardonne moi »

« Tu ne mérite pas d'être mère »

« Va-t'en »

« Elle a fait une grosse bêtise, oui. Mais c'est ta femme, tu ne dois pas l'abandonner »

« Elle n'en a eu aucune, elle quand elle est partie »

« Tu n'as même pas cherché à me retrouver ! »

« Tu as tué ma sœur ! »

« C'est ta faute si on en est là maman ! »

« J'aurais préféré mourir avec lui dans cet hôpital, si j'avais su que je devrais revivre ça »

… **et quand on pense enfin toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts…**

« Félicitations les amoureux, ce mariage était parfait »

« Je n'aime que toi, Lénie' »

« C'est toi et moi contre le monde »

« Toi et notre fille, c'est tout ce qui compte »

« Je t'aime Drago. Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi »

« On va s'en sortir, je te le promets »

… **la vie nous rappelle d'un coup de fouet que tout peux basculer…**

« Bonjour Charlène »

« Géraldine… »

« C'est un ange tu crois ? »

« Il faut découvrir pourquoi ils l'ont fait chuter »

« Thomas, parle moi je t'en prie »

« C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! »

« Tout ira bien »

« Je ne suis pas prête »

« Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

 **...mais c'est aussi ça, qui rend une histoire belle : l'amour.**

« Je t'aime »

« Tu ne comprendra donc jamais ? Je retournerai au purgatoire pour te retrouver s'il le fallait, je ne te lâcherai pas ! »

« Je regrette tellement… »

« Elle a besoin de nous Drago. Et de toi. Tu es son mari, son pilier et je sais que tu l'aime »

« Je te demande pardon Ted »

« On a bien réfléchi et nous aimerions que tu sois la marraine de notre fille »

« Merci, du fond du cœur »

Drago était à genoux, dans la boue en plein milieu de la jungle et hurlait son désespoir…

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? »

… **Alors après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, auront-ils droit eux aussi, à leur belle histoire ?**

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, je les ramènerais »

Drago lui prit la main

« Non Mia. On les ramènera ensemble »

 **Bienvenue dans Memories…**

« Vous avez choisi ce qui vous arrive, maintenant léchez vos plaies ! »

« Espèce de monstre… »

« Qui de nous deux est un monstre, après ce que vous avez fait Mme Malefoy ? »

 _« Maman ! »_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis ! Vraiment, j'ai hâte ^^ j'imagine que vous avez des questions ? Le prologue est déjà en cours d'écriture, je vous dis à bientôt donc et vous remercie dores et déjà d'embarquer avec moi, dans cette nouvelle aventure ^^

Bisou

Jess


	2. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous !

Et bien voilà, il ne se sera pas trop fait attendre ce prologue (pour une fois allez vous me dire) bref, je vous laisse découvrir le début de cette aventure. Le blabla sera à la fin ! Bonne lecture ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling !

 _What Have You Done, Within Temptation (feat Keith Caputo)_

 **Marine : Oh la la ! Ça s'annonce trop bien Rien que la bande annonce et on sent déjà le désespoir de drago et tous les problèmes qui les attendent.** _Oui tu as raison et pas des moindres ! lol_ **J'adore. J'approuve à 100% le mariage de Vic et Ted** _Oui il était temps de leur faire passer un cap ces deux là xD_ **Trop hâte de lire le premier chapitre** _Que voilà ^^_ **,** **Gros bisous et à bientôt** _Bisou et merci !_

* * *

Prologue.

 _I, I've been waiting for someone like you_ **/** _J'ai attendu quelqu'un comme toi_  
 _But now you are slipping away... oh **/** Mais maintenant tu m'échappes... oh_  
 _Why, why does fate make us suffer ? **/** Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?_  
 _There's a curse between us, between me and you **/** Il y a une malédiction entre nous, entre toi et moi_

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que chaleur et humidité pouvaient aussi bien s'accorder. La moindre parcelle de peau de son corps dégoulinait de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, il sentait les goûtes perler et couler entre ses omoplates. Sans parler des mains moites et des auréoles un peu partout sur sa chemise ouverte, manches retroussées.

Il portait un sac à dos avec des vivres et marchait depuis des heures dans cette jungle. La chaleur tropicale se dégageant de cet endroit commençait à le rendre nauséeux. Chaque pas dans cette flore toute verte et si dense, était un effort de plus. Un effort vain ? Il espérait que non. Parce que comme à chaque fois l'espoir le tenaillait, l'enfermant dans une prison dont il savait que la sortie n'en serait que plus douloureuse puisque toutes les pistes ne l'avaient conduit à rien.

Chaque fois il avait espéré et chaque fois il avait été déçu : Hermione restait introuvable depuis des semaines et faisait tout pour le rester.

Hors d'haleine, Drago s'arrêta de marcher, cherchant à respirer dans cette fournaise étouffante. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans brutalement, le faisant presque basculer dans la mousse verte qui tapissait le sol qu'il était en train de fouler depuis près de trois jours maintenant.

« Tu peux pas faire attention ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

« Désolé mon vieux, je regardais la boussole, j'ai pas vu que tu t'arrêtais »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? »

« Rien Harry, c'est rien. Excuse moi Ron, je me suis arrêté pour reprendre un peu de souffle, j'étouffe »

Ils étaient tout les trois habillés comme des aventuriers avec leur sac à dos, contenant des affaires de camping et tout un kit de survie en milieu hostile. Tout les trois en nage, ils parcouraient la forêt tropicale depuis plusieurs jours ensemble. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

« On va la retrouver » dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

Drago le regarda, dépité.

« Merci mon vieux, mais j'en doute »

« Ne baisse pas les bras » renchérit le rouquin.

Il regarda ses deux amis et laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Soyons réalistes juste deux secondes, t'as vu où on est ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! En plus, on n'est même pas sûr de nos informations et pour couronner le tout, cette saloperie de forêt atténue considérablement notre magie. Alors Ron… tu disais quoi déjà ? » termina Drago avant de reprendre sa marche.

Le rouquin regarda le dos de son ami, puis tourna la tête vers Harry, alors que le blond s'éloignait d'eux.

« Tu crois qu'il tiendra encore combien de temps comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien… » soupira le Survivant « mais il faut continuer. Pour Hermione » dit-il en reprenant la marche à son tour.

Ron soupira lui aussi, emboîtant le pas de ses deux amis.

« Pour Hermione » répéta-t-il à mi voix.

OoO

À la nuit tombée, ils trouvèrent refuge entre les énormes racines d'un arbre. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une grotte, sauf qu'ici elle était faite de bois et non de pierre. La jungle regorgeait de ce genre d'arbre, tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Avec des racines se croisant et s'entrelaçant, aussi grosses et robustes que les poutres en bois servant d'ossature à des maisons. Elles servaient d'abris sûrs en cas de pluie torrentielle comme il était de coutume d'en voir en équateur. Ils s'en choisissaient un tout les soirs, afin d'y passer la nuit et levaient le camp, dés les premières lueurs du soleil.

En règle générale, ils allumaient un feu non pas pour se réchauffer, mais pour cuire le gibier qu'ils arrivaient à abattre durant la journée. Pour une raison qui leur échappait encore, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'utiliser leur magie correctement dans cette forêt. Les sorts basiques eux fonctionnaient bien. Des sorts pour s'illuminer, faire léviter les choses, s'asperger d'eau… ce genre de sort tout à fait banal en soit était parfaitement réalisable.

Par contre, lorsque Harry avait voulu tuer un serpent qui s'était attaqué à lui, il avait été surpris de constater que tout les sorts d'attaque qu'il avait pu jeter, n'avait eu aucune efficacité. C'était comme si sa baguette ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Comme si quelque chose en bloquait la magie. Drago et Ron avait eu l'effroyable confirmation que ce n'était pas que la baguette d'Harry, mais la leur également. Alors l'Elu qui voyait sa vie rapetisser à mesure que le serpent s'approchait de lui prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, dû avoir recours à une technique qu'il croyait ne plus jamais devoir utiliser…

Le fourchelang.

Harry avait utilisé la langue des serpents, pour intimer au reptile de le laisser lui et ses amis tranquille, et de repartir de là où il venait. Le Crotale avait alors fais demi tour, disparaissant dans l'épaisse flore de la forêt, laissant enfin respirer les trois amis.

Depuis, ils avaient remarqué que ni les sorts offensifs, ni le transplanage, ni même certains sort défensifs - si cela consistait faire du mal à un animal avec la magie par exemple - ne fonctionnaient. Ils avaient dû se débrouiller pour manger en chassant, sans magie. Harry et ses connaissances moldues, leur permettait de pouvoir allumer tout les soirs un feu, afin de cuire leur viande. Ron quant à lui, s'était découvert un véritable don pour la chasse.

« Ça ressemble à du rat » disait Drago qui regardait la chair griller au dessus du feu.

« Ça doit sûrement être de la même famille » commenta Harry.

« Agouti » intervint Ron.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Le rouquin était plongé, sourcils froncés, dans un livre dont la couverture montrait clairement la jungle et ses animaux.

« C'est le nom de ces petites bêtes » continua-t-il en montrant la broche improvisée « c'est une proie très appréciée apparemment. L'agouti est un rongeur. Il a la taille d'un lièvre et l'aspect d'un cochon d'inde. Ils se nourrissent de feuilles, de baies et de fruits secs » détailla-t-il.

Harry et Drago se sourirent d'un air entendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron qui surprit leur air complice.

Drago retira le petit animal du feu et le partagea entre eux.

« Tu viens de nous Hermioner… » dit-il avec une aisance déconcertante.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina d'un beau sourire.

« Mais c'est vrai en plus ! » dit-il.

« Ouais mon vieux » sourit Harry.

Ils mangèrent en silence, perdu dans leurs pensées, regardant le feu avec cette fascination capable de posséder quelqu'un comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« Est ce que vous y croyez ? » demanda alors Drago de but en blanc.

Les deux autres redressèrent la tête.

« Oh que oui » répondit Harry.

« Garde la foi mon vieux »

« Tout ce qui m'aide à tenir, ce sont mes enfants vous savez » leur avoua-t-il.

« Tu es en colère et c'est normal mais tu dois garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même quand elle est partie. Elle était terrorisée Drago »

« Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Elle aurait dû me faire confiance, on aurait surmonté tout ça » dit-il.

« Il faut que tu inverses la situation. Imagine-toi à sa place. Si ton dernier souvenir concernant Hermione était la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Blaise dans les toilettes, le soir du bal de la victoire. Le soir où tu es parti… » expliqua Harry.

« Le soir où je l'ai abandonnée tu veux dire ? » railla-t-il « et bien tu connais la réponse, puisque cette conversation m'a poussé à disparaître de la vie d'Hermione pendant plus de sept ans » répondit amèrement le blond.

Ron regarda Harry avec les gros yeux.

« Écoute, mon but n'est pas de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ou de te faire culpabiliser. J'essaye juste de me mettre à sa place et je voudrais que tu essayes toi aussi, de comprendre » continua Harry.

« Je sais » soupira Drago « la seule différence entre elle et moi, c'est que quand elle est partie, je me suis immédiatement lancée à sa recherche. Il me semble qu'elle n'a pas eu le même égard pour moi quand je suis partit. Elle m'a même jusqu'à caché l'existence de mon fils, par pur orgueil, alors crois moi, ma femme est aussi blâmable que moi, si non plus » répondit Drago sèchement.

Décontenancé lui-même par la véhémence de ses propos, il regarda ses amis très surpris.

« C'est cette forêt » murmura Ron répondant à sa question muette.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr ! Elle nous embrouille l'esprit et elle empêche notre magie de se déployer »

« Allons nous coucher, si le chaman a dit vrai, nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'endroit où elle devait se rendre » décréta Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, éteignant le feu, mettant en place un cercle de protection contre les animaux sauvages. La forêt semblait d'accord pour cela et ça leur évitait de devoir dormir en hauteur sur les arbres, au risque de tomber durant leur sommeil.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur 'grotte' de bois en s'emmitouflant dans des sacs de couchages. Les températures en journée frôlaient souvent les 35 degrés, mais quand la nuit tombait, la température chutait considérablement et une fois le feu éteint, une petite couverture était la bienvenue.

Pourtant, malgré la fatigue, Drago trouva difficilement le sommeil. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait tout laissé en suspend en Angleterre, pour suivre une énième piste afin de la retrouver. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la cherchait, en vain. Chaque fois il avait fait chou blanc. À chaque échec, son chagrin grandissait.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de sa vie avec lui. SALIGLIA les lui avait prit. Elle aurait dû mourir, mais il l'en avait empêché. Grâce à Cassy, il avait pénétré son esprit et l'avait ramenée à la raison. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquences, la perte partielle de sa mémoire. Il l'avait aidé à garder le cap tout le long de leur calvaire, coincé dans un endroit des plus sombres et tordu de leur esprit et ils avaient finit par s'en sortir !

Mais elle avait tout perdu. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa propre fille ! Ajoutez à cela, un retour en arrière de 3 ans, pile au moment où elle était enceinte des jumeaux et un ex-professeur fantôme qui avait tenté de les tuer… s'en avait été trop pour elle. Oui, il le comprenait, évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment de rancœur lui ronger le cœur miette, par miette.

Elle était sa femme, la mère de ses enfants et il l'aimait comme un fou ! Comment pouvait-elle douter de cela ? Comment pouvait-elle laisser sa mémoire s'immiscer entre eux ? Elle aurait dû ressentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ! Il avait sentit ses défenses faiblir lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. L'espace d'une seconde, une toute petite seconde avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il avait ressentit son amour pour lui. Il avait reconnu la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était toujours là, quelque part. Mais comment rappeler à quelqu'un qu'il vous aime ?

Drago se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il aurait tout donné pour la retrouver oui, mais il avait prit sa décision. Si demain, il ne la retrouvait pas, il ne sortirait pas de sa prison psychologique. Il s'y renfermerait à double tour, jetant la clé dans la jungle et rentrerait chez lui. Il ne la rechercherait plus. Le trou qu'elle avait entamé dans sa poitrine en partant et en emmenant deux de ses enfants avec elle ne se comblerait jamais, le ferait atrocement souffrir, certes. Mais il avait deux autres enfants qui l'attendaient au pays et une petite fille. Son fils avait tellement souffert… il était hors de question de lui infliger ça.

Il le paierait pour le restant de ses jours. Il le savait. Mais il se refusait à vivre éternellement dans l'espoir de la revoir un jour, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui et qu'elle refusait son aide.

Il ferma les yeux. Priant une dernière fois pour qu'elle réapparaisse et qu'il n'ait pas à la contempler en souvenir tout les soirs, en se disant que peut être ce fameux jour de noël 1997 il aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'embrasser, pour la première fois.

OoO

« Je te dis que ce type s'est foutu de nous ! » ragea Drago.

Ses deux amis, impuissants face à sa colère, le regardait, terriblement peiné pour lui.

Ils s'étaient remit en route dés le réveil le matin même. Respectant scrupuleusement les instructions que le chaman leur avait indiquées. Il était resté relativement vague, ne donnant aucune raison quant à la présence d'Hermione dans cette jungle, mais il savait où elle allait. Il savait aussi pourquoi elle y allait et même les accès de colères de Drago n'avaient pas réussi à délier sa langue.

« Attends, posons nous cinq minute tu veux bien ? Résumons, on a suivit l'ouest comme il nous l'avait dis, la boussole le confirme toujours, on suit le nord. Jusque là, on a trouvé les arbres dans lesquels nous abriter pour la nuit. Il nous avait dis qu'en suivant cette direction, quatre jours durant, cela nous conduirais forcément à la croiser à un moment donné. Il a aussi dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, avant d'avoir accompli ce qu'elle venait faire ici… » termina Harry.

« Ça ne m'apprends rien » railla le blond.

« Réfléchis Drago, on parle d'Hermione ! Elle a oublié sa vie avec toi peut être, mais pas sa formation d'auror. On nous apprend à nous dissimuler dois-je te le rappeler ? » fit Harry avec insistance.

« Si Hermione s'est camouflée dans cet endroit, nous sommes officiellement dans la merde… » lâcha Ron dépité.

« Ron ! » siffla Harry.

« Ben quoi ? » fit ce dernier.

Harry lui montra Drago des yeux, mais ce dernier ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention. Il regardait autour de lui, en fronçant les sourcils, plissant les yeux par moment.

« Elle est ici » déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » interrogea Ron perplexe.

« Tout est bien trop… parfait »

Effectivement l'espèce de cuvette dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, semblait absolument faite pour accueillir quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de lianes pendantes un peu partout. Pas de feuille au sol. Pas de brindilles, juste de la terre mousseuse. Des fleurs avaient _poussés_ un peu partout. C'était elle qui les avaient planté et faites pousser. Drago eu soudainement envie de rire, quand il imagina ces fleurs dans un vase, posé sur une table avec une nappe à carreau, dans une petite maison. Il eu cette vision à la place des arbres et buissons qu'il avait sous les yeux et il se figea.

« Buisson ? » marmonna-t-il en s'attardant sur un détail devant lui.

« De quoi ? » demanda Ron surpris.

Drago avança droit devant lui. Il y avait un petit arbuste qui ne ressemblait en rien à de la flore équatorienne. Il fallait s'y attarder bien sûr, car dans l'amas de vert qu'étais cette jungle, quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarquerait pas. Mais lui, il le reconnu. Il avait les mêmes dans son jardin. Elle avait créé une illusion pour dissimuler l'endroit où elle se trouvait et il venait d'en trouver la porte.

Il avança d'un pas déterminé et il sentit la magie du charme traverser tous les pores de sa peau quand il passa au travers. Il avait fermé les yeux, car c'était une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement et quand il les rouvrit, il ouvrit la bouche, vraiment stupéfait.

Devant lui, se dressait un tableau assez gigantesque, il fallait l'avouer.

« Wow… elle a fait ça toute seule ? » s'exclama Ron.

« C'est Hermione » répondit simplement Harry à son tour.

Devant eux, se dressait carrément une magnifique cabane dans un arbre absolument titanesque. Il leur semblait que cet endroit était plus lumineux que le reste de la forêt amazonienne. Elle avait pensé à tout. Une échelle descendait le long du tronc d'arbre, lui permettant d'aller et venir sans l'aide de magie dans sa maison de fortune. Elle avait construit un moulin qui acheminait l'eau à l'arbre, il y avait une magnifique terrasse sur laquelle pendaient des vêtements…

Drago sentit son cœur palpiter. Elle était là. Il l'avait retrouvée. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à l'échelle et il se surprit à la grimper quatre à quatre. Il ne savait pas si ses amis le suivaient et peu lui importait. Elle était là et il allait la ramener à la maison. Tout sentiment de chagrin, de rancœur ou de culpabilité avait déserté son esprit à présent. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de la voir et de la serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer, même s'il savait qu'elle le repousserait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane et il fut choqué de constater le changement d'ambiance par rapport à dehors. Instinctivement il sortit sa baguette et progressa dans la pièce, qui semblait être l'endroit principal de la cabane. Elle s'était pourtant construit un petit coin de paradis. De l'intérieur cela ressemblait à un vrai chalet dans la montagne ! Sans l'électricité, bien sûr.

Son sang se glaça, lorsqu'il remarqua sa baguette sur la table à manger. Il la récupéra, le cœur battant.

« Drago ? »

« Chut ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Harry et Ron comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et hochèrent la tête. Drago continua d'avancer, tendant l'oreille.

« Vous entendez ? » chuchota-t-il sur la défensive.

« On dirait un quelque chose qui gratte le bois » fit Ron perplexe.

Dans le fond de la cabane, Drago trouva une autre porte. Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche et avança, baguette brandie. Avec précaution, il poussa la porte lentement, s'attendant à tout sauf au spectacle auquel il allait assister.

Lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce, il fronça les sourcils. C'était une chambre, toute simple. Il regarda autour de lui et se figea en regardant les murs. Mais ce n'était pas le pire… il le distingua. Le bruit d'un métal grattant le bois. Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, occupée à graver le bois de cette chambre, ses cheveux retombant dans son dos nus. Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago cru entendre ce qui ressemblait à un prénom revenir plusieurs fois dans ses élucubrations.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Le grattement cessa. Elle suspendit son geste quelque seconde, comme figée. Sa tête se retourna très légèrement comme pour regarder derrière elle. Il continua d'avancer.

« Harry et Ron sont avec moi, on est venu te chercher » continua-t-il en avançant lentement.

Mais il se figea, totalement pétrifié d'horreur lorsqu'elle se retourna, le couteau à la main, un sourire absolument innocent aux lèvres. Ils ne l'avouèrent aucun des trois, mais son visage exprimait une naïveté telle, qu'elle leur fit immédiatement penser à Luna. Et ils comprirent enfin la raison de la stupéfaction de leur ami.

« Mais… » dit Ron décontenancé.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais Mia ? » fit Drago horrifié.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ne quittant pas son doux sourire et son air absent. Alors elle lui dit :

« Azaharo »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle perdit son sourire et se mit très rapidement à sangloter.

« Azaharo ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte Hermione ?! » s'exclama-t-il énervé.

«Azaharo ! Azaharo ! Azaharo ! » hurla-t-elle avec désespoir.

« Mia, je t'en prie… mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » sanglota-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Elle avait le regard dans le vide, ne cessant de répéter ce mot.

Azaharo.

 _What have you done now, what have you done ? / Que viens-tu de faire, qu'as-tu fais ?_  
 _I will not fall, won't let it go **/** Je ne chuterai pas, ne laisserai pas cela s'en aller_  
 _We will be free when it ends **/** Nous serons libre quand ce sera fini_

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Bon… je sens toute l'incompréhension se lire sur vos visages (que je ne vois pas, mais je devine xD) posez vos armes, Hermione est peut être devenue dingue mais pas moi lol

J'imagine que vous avez des questions, si je peux y répondre, je m'en ferais une joie évidemment ! Mais je vous préviens déjà les 'Mais que font-ils dans la jungle ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? qu'a-t-elle fait de si terrible ?' N'auront pas de réponse maintenant il faudra attendre (je sais, je sais ahah) quant à ce Prologue qui semble un peu décalé par rapport à ce que vous attendiez j'imagine, ne vous en faites pas vous me connaissez, et tout trouvera une explication en temps voulu !

La fiction s'intitule **Memories** il s'agira donc de souvenirs, tout au long de l'histoire et pas uniquement ceux d'Hermione (même si cette fois, le couple Dramione sera un peu plus mis en premier plan) et pour vous aiguiller un minimum, ce prologue vous montre l'avenir un tantinet. Oui, parce que le premier chapitre racontera ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce voyage dans la jungle et cela durera probablement qu'un seul chapitre… ou deux, selon comment cela va tourner lol. Faites-moi confiance ;-)

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis surtout, il compte beaucoup pour moi ! à tout bientôt et merci à tous de me suivre une fois de plus, dans mon aventure :-) bisou bisou

Jess

Ps : ce prologue est plus court qu'un chapitre, c'est normal ^^

Les paroles de la chanson sont pour Drago et Hermione bien sûr =)


	3. Ch1 Le bonheur des uns, fait le malheu

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma page facebook, je me suis laissée emportée et mon premier chapitre était beaucoup trop long. Donc la deuxième partie sera le chapitre deux et il est déjà écrit ! Donc vous ne tarderez pas à avoir la suite c'est merveilleux je trouve, je m'auto-surprends xD

Bon ahem, /!\ je voulais aussi vous dire que dans mon empressement et mon emballement pour cette suite, je me rends compte que je l'ai mal commencée. Le prologue avec Hermione dans la jungle aurait dû être placé plus loin dans l'histoire, c'était une erreur (à mon sens) de commencer par là, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une histoire qui se passe dans la jungle ! Donc mon premier chapitre trop long, coupé en deux (lol) racontera ce qu'il se passe, deux semaines à peu près, avant le prologue !

Donc pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une suite directe, c'est râpé. Hermione reviendra à partir du chapitre trois, où l'intrigue mise en place pourra vraiment se développer, tout en suivant les intrigues secondaires racontées dans les deux premiers chapitre (vous verrez) bref je m'égare un peu, j'espère que vous avez compris où je veux en venir !

Blabla à la fin, comme toujours et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling. Ce qui est ajouté, est à moi et je ne gagne absolument pas un sous !

 _Where's My Love, SYML_

 **Marine : J'adore regarder mes mails et voir une notification indiquant un nouveau chapitre J'adore mais j'ai plein de questions.** _Le contraire m'aurait étonnée lol_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** _Secret…_ **Pourquoi Hermione réagit comme ça ?** _Encore secret… xD_ **Où sont Max et Cassy ? J'espère que tout va bien pour eux avec leur fille.** _Ils vont bien rassure toi lol_ **J'ai hâte de voir comment ils évoluent** **A bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous** _Merci à toi ! et bonne lecture ^^_

 **Guest : Bonjour bonjour !** _Salut, salut ^^_ **Je me suis mise à leave me a chance i semaine et waouh ! J'ai tout dévoré ! ! Jusqu'au prologue de memories.** _Une semaine pour les trois fictions ?! O_o et sinon, tu dors la nuit ? xD_ **L'histoire est super bien et originale on se prend carrément dedans (merci les nuits blanches ).** _Ah ben j'ai la réponse à ma question lol_ **Par contre plusoeufs questions me travaillent : pourquoi le retour des traqueurs? Ils ont été pardonné par ceux d en haut et ont assez souffert comme ça je trouve.** _Je ne m'étalerais pas sur le sujet, car je développerais ce point plus tard dans l'histoire, mais souviens toi de ce qu'à dit Eleanore en ramenant tout le monde trois ans en arrière… elle a dit que son geste aurait des conséquences, sans savoir lesquelles… ça te laisse une idée ?_ **Et puis du coup que fait on de la malédiction et prophesie déjà résolue ?** _Elles restent résolues !_ **Pour hermione et dragon je trouve ça horrible ce qu'il leur arrive. Ils sont jamais tranquille !** _Je suis d'accord !_ **On croit qu'ils ont leur happy en et puis non ya un nouveau truc qui leur tombe dessus ! Je sais que ça fait l histoire le suspens et tout mais je trouve ça hyper frustrant** _Je sais, il paraît que j'excelle en la matière (c'est pas moi qui le dis, j'aurais pas cette prétention xD)_ **En tout cas je suis impatiente de voir la suite et de savoir ce qu'il advient d hermione et les jumeaux, et de drago, de cassy et max (non pitié pas de coup fourré d amelia ! )** _Ne t'en fais pas, Amélia n'est pas un monstre et elle aura droit à sa rédemption, comme Thomas lol Max et Cassy sont on ne peut plus heureux comme tu vas le remarquer dans le chapitre qui suit, quant à Drago il est en perdition et Hermione, introuvable lol_ **et de tout les autres !** _Bonne lecture ! et merci beaucoup ^^_

* * *

Ch.1. Le bonheur des uns, fait le malheur des autres.

 _Cold sheets_ _ **/**_ _Draps froids_  
 _But where's my love?_ _ **/**_ _Mais où est mon amour?_  
 _I am searching high_ _ **/**_ _Je cherche en haut_  
 _I'm searching low in the night_ _ **/**_ _Je cherche partout dans la nuit_  
 _Does she know that we bleed the same?_ _ **/**_ _Sait-elle que nous saignons de la même faço,_  
 _Don't wanna cry but I break that way_ _ **/**_ _Je ne veux pas pleurer mais je veux que ça s'arrête_

Elle dormait paisiblement, la respiration régulière. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sourire durant son sommeil. Elle était si belle et tellement, tellement douce…

Penché au dessus du berceau de Nel, Max contemplait sa fille comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il pouvait rester des heures entières assis, à la regarder dormir. Cela faisait deux semaines jour pour jour qu'ils étaient _revenus_ dans leur vie _d'avant_ , et parfois, il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tous leurs malheurs étaient derrière eux.

Ils avaient vaincu Sybille. Ils étaient tout les trois. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait tout les à côtés à prendre en ligne de compte. Comme sa mère par exemple qui avait prit la fuite depuis deux semaines et qui restait introuvable. Il y avait aussi Sonia, tellement tourmentée par la possession de sa sœur qu'elle en avait perdu la raison. Le père de Cassandra également. Il venait d'enlever le premier enfant de ce qui allait être une longue liste de pauvres petites victimes, du moins qui aurait pu l'être puisqu'heureusement pour tout le monde, ils se souvenaient tous de leur vie parallèle et Harry avait pu arrêter cette machine infernale à temps. Dans cette réalité, John n'avait pas encore tout à fait sombré dans la folie, ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant, l'avaient rendu à sa famille et Harry avait ordonné à John de rencontrer des professionnels de la santé mentale. Il l'avait en attendant assigné à résidence, mais il avait réussi à limiter la casse.

Tout cela faisait partie des _dommages collatéraux_ dû à leur retour dans cette vie. Mais Max pensait très égoïstement à lui et à sa famille. Parce qu'il avait eu son lot de malheurs et qu'il se sentait tellement heureux, qu'il ne laisserait rien se mettre entre lui et son bonheur. Il voulait bien évidemment retrouver sa mère, et ferait tout pour la ramener. Mais pas au détriment de sa famille, parce qu'il estimait avoir assez sacrifié dans sa vie.

« Tu vas l'user à force de la regarder tu sais »

Il se retourna pour voir Cassandra, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et sourit.

« M'en fiche, elle est à moi » dit-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil et vint se poster à coté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui mais pas que » le taquina-t-elle.

Il prit sa main qu'il embrassa et l'attira sur ses genoux.

« C'est notre petite merveille » susurra-t-il.

Elle enlaça son cou et lui sourit.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir heureux »

« Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver » lui confessa-t-elle.

« Moi aussi » avoua-t-il « c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à me détacher d'elle, je veux être partout où elle est, parce que j'ai peur qu'elle s'envole » murmura-t-il.

Elle frotta son nez contre le siens.

« Si elle n'est pas avec toi, elle est avec moi alors elle ne risque rien » susurra-t-elle.

« Je t'aime toi » sourit-il.

Elle l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi je t'aime et je vais casser l'ambiance » grimaça-t-elle.

Il prit une mine boudeuse.

« Rabat joie » grommela-t-il.

« Je sais bien, mais tu es attendu chez monsieur le ministre »

« Je sais » bougonna-t-il.

Elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone et soupira, cette fois elle devait vraiment couper court à ce petit moment d'intimité.

« Aller hop, debout ! »

« Encore une minute » répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« Ta fille te mène déjà par le bout du nez, blondinet » le taquina-t-elle.

« Pff » fit-il en haussant les épaules « N'importe quoi » dit-il.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son bébé.

« N'écoute pas ce que maman dit ma chérie » dit-il « elle est jalouse » chuchota-t-il.

« J'ai entendu ! »

Il sourit, caressant une dernière fois la joue de sa fille, avant de descendre à son tour.

« Allô ? »

« _Cassy c'est papa_ »

« Ah c'est toi… qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Max n'entendit pas la conversation, mais il vit le front de la jolie blonde plissé quand il arriva au bas des escaliers et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota Max inquiet.

Elle leva la main pour lui intimer d'attendre.

« Je ne te crois pas… » affirma-t-elle.

Pourtant Max la connaissait mieux que personne, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle semblait bouleversée.

« Je… je dois prévenir Charlène. On passera, au revoir papa »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Hey… ça va ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant le bras.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la mine surprise.

« Maman est revenue »

« Quoi ? » fit-il incrédule.

« Il… il affirme que ma mère est chez lui »

« D'accord, je vais appeler Harry et reporter le rendez vous chez le ministre »

« Non ! Max… non. Cette histoire est ridicule voyons, il faut croire que mon père est plus atteint que nous le pensons »

« Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, nous irons quand tu seras de retour. Il est hors de question que tu rates ce rendez-vous » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il l'attira à lui.

« Je fais vite » promit-il.

« Demande à Charlène de revenir avec toi, il faut que je lui parle »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Elle a le droit de savoir Max, ça la concerne tout autant que moi »

« T'as raison. Ça va aller ? »

« Mais oui, allez zou »

« Je serais vite de retour » promit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et il quitta leur maison, la laissant dans le couloir, debout, devant le téléphone, la mine perplexe.

OoO

« Vic' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« On va être en retard… »

« Anh ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plaît, tu veux ? »

Ted lui sourit, mais elle ne le vit pas, puisqu'elle était couchée la tête posée en travers de son torse. Ils étaient tout deux enlacés, leurs jambes entremêlées dans les draps du lit, nus comme des vers.

« On en aura encore plein d'autres » lui promit-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

« On est obligé ? » se lamenta-t-elle se mettant sur le ventre afin de pouvoir le regarder.

« À moins que tu veuilles replonger trois ans dans des études de conjureur de sort que tu as déjà faites, je le crains oui » répondit-il amusé.

Elle grimaça.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger de ce lit, j'aurais même envie de tout autre chose » dit-elle de manière suggestive, laissant courir une main baladeuse sur son corps.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, la dévorant du regard malgré ses cheveux complètement en pétard.

« Tu es tellement belle, même après l'amour »

Elle le regarda, ravie.

« T'es en train d'insinuer que le brushing post-coïtal est plutôt tendance ? » sourit-elle.

Il pouffa, la renversant sous lui.

« J'insinue que je t'aime à en mourir, et que j'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« J'espère que tu auras un logement à offrir à la merveilleuse femme que je suis. Parce que le chaudron baveur, ça va bien quelques jours, mais la perspective de vivre ici ne me ravi pas plus que ça » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit de toute sa splendeur. Car elle avait raison. Revenus trois ans auparavant, ils allaient devoir expliquer à tous leurs proches leur décision de se marier aussi rapidement. Parce que ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant des trois dernières années de leur vie, allaient certainement trouver qu'ils précipitaient les choses. Mais après le coma de Ted, Victoire ne voulait plus perdre une seconde de temps et désirait ardemment devenir sa femme. Seulement, actuellement dans cette réalité, ils vivaient chacun chez leurs parents le temps de leurs études et se refusaient à voire leur intimité bafouée par une mère, ou un père un peu trop invasif. Alors ils avaient décidé de se prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur, le temps que leur situation professionnelle et estudiantine s'éclaircisse.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne doit pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous chez Mr le ministre, très chère fiancée de mon cœur. Parce que s'il ne peut rien faire pour notre problème, j'ai bien peur que l'on doive reporter tout nos projets, jusqu'à la fin de nos études » dit-il.

Elle se renfrogna.

« Rabat joie » bougonna-t-elle.

Cependant, quand elle voulut se lever, il la plaqua sur le lit d'une main ferme.

« Toutefois, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'éteindre le brasier que tu viens de raviver en moi future Mme Lupin »

Elle sourit.

« Tu veux vraiment l'éteindre ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il papillonnait déjà son buste de baisers.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder avec un sourire en coin super sexy.

« Disons, tout juste le réduire à l'état de braise »

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime » lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Il remonta vers elle en un quart de secondes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de lui faire l'amour pour la troisième fois de la matinée !

OoO

« Quand Harry m'a raconté ce qui vous étais arrivé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire à toute cette histoire » disait Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie « nous sommes des sorciers et la magie nous réserve son lot de surprise, mais jamais encore personne n'avait réussi la prouesse de remonter le temps… néanmoins, je lui voue une confiance sans limite, je l'ai entendu et je lui ai dis que j'allais examiner ce qui était à ma disposition pour vous aider » dit-il, debout devant son bureau.

Face à ce dernier, se tenaient Max, Victoire, Ted et Charlène. Derrière eux, tout près de la porte, se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Drago. Ce dernier avait une mine sombre, des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe de plusieurs jours.

« J'ai bien conscience que vous ne voulez ni l'un, ni l'autre recommencer trois ans de cours que vous connaissez déjà. Mais il m'est impossible de faire comme si vous aviez eu votre diplôme, alors que dans notre réalité, vous ne l'avez pas » commença Arthur.

Les quatre jeunes adultes soupirèrent et grimacèrent de dépit. Le patriarche Weasley leur servit un sourire bienveillant.

« Toutefois, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer » amorça-t-il, égayant quelques peut leurs visages « vous allez passer vos examens dans une semaine. Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu négocier. Vous passez vos épreuves, obtenez votre diplôme et on ne parle pas de refaire trois ans de cours »

« Comment vont réagir les élèves de nos classes ? » questionna Max.

« Je me charge de l'explication. Vous, soyez prêts parce que si vous ratez, vous n'aurez pas le choix que de reprendre le cursus scolaire »

« Merci beaucoup Mr le ministre » remercia Charlène assez soulagée.

« Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous passerez vos examens ici, au ministère. C'est une affaire plutôt spéciale, je ne veux pas que l'on pose des questions à Poudlard » termina-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête, serrèrent tour à tour la main d'Arthur et sortirent l'un après l'autre.

« Drago ? »

« Mr le ministre ? » répondit le blond qui s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi.

« Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Drago se rembrunit.

« Croyez moi Arthur, si j'en avais eu, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler » répondit-il.

Arthur hocha la tête la mine contrite.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »

« C'est gentil, je le note. Bonne fin de journée, Mr »

« Au revoir Drago » soupira le ministre tandis que l'auror fermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Ma pauvre enfant… où es-tu donc passée ? » murmura-t-il d'un air inquiet en se laissant choir sur son fauteuil de bureau.

OoO

« Max ? Tu n'es pas encore partit ? » s'étonna Drago en sortant du bureau d'Arthur.

« Il faut que je vous parle papa, à Harry et Ron aussi, c'est à propos d'Eleanore Trelawney. Vous voulez bien m'attendre ? »

« Quoi ? Mais où vas-tu ?»

« Il faut que je rattrape Charlène, on arrive dans quelques minutes. Cassy va me tuer, mais je me méfie de son père comme de la peste » dit-il à la hâte.

« Son père ? Qui ça, John ? » s'exclama Drago qui ne comprenait pas.

« Attendez moi, j'arrive » termina Max avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Il avait également demandé à Ted et Victoire de rester.

« Charlène ! » cria Max dans le couloir.

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas vif et s'apprêtait à sortir du ministère. Elle se trouvait dans le hall d'accueil et ralentit l'allure, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Hey » fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur « j'ai quelque chose à te dire de la part de ta sœur » annonça-t-il.

« Désolée Max, je n'ai pas le temps il faut que j'y aille. Dis lui de m'appeler » refusa-t-elle.

Mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lui saisit le bras, afin qu'elle s'arrête. Il remarqua son air soucieux et fatigué.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle posa un regard plutôt distant sur lui.

« Ça va, merci »

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Charlène ressemblait à sa sœur sur bien des points… et sous son regard froid et son ton sarcastique, se cachait quelque chose qui la tourmentait, il en était persuadé.

« Charlène qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien du tout Max. Je suis juste pressée rien de plus, excuse moi » dit-elle en le contournant.

« Attends, Cassandra à vraiment besoin de toi, c'est à propos de votre mère » lâcha-t-il.

S'eut l'effet escompter, car elle se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici » dit-il.

« Si Max, ici » dit-elle les yeux orageux.

Il la regarda très surpris.

« Est ce que tu as des problèmes Charlène ? » insista-t-il.

« Ne change pas de sujet, tu as parlé de ma mère, je t'écoute »

Il soupira.

« Suis-moi » mais elle ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît » la pria-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida de le suivre à contre cœur jusque dans le bureau de Harry.

OoO

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? » demandait Harry le visage soucieux.

Ils avaient tous la mine interrogatrice, sauf Charlène. Elle gardait un visage de marbre, des yeux froids et fixés sur le bureau du chef des aurors.

« Non, je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai préféré vous en parler. Je ne veux pas emmener Cassandra et Charlène là bas, sans protection » répondit Max.

« Très bien, Ron et moi on viendra avec vous, quand comptez-vous vous rendre à la résidence de John ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était son fils et on ne lui proposait même pas de venir avec ?

« Cassy veut y aller cet après midi »

« Tu veux que nous gardions Nel ? » proposa gentiment Victoire.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec tant de véhémence, que la rousse sursauta.

L'expression du blond s'adoucit quand il vit les lèvres pincées de sa meilleure amie.

« Pardonne moi, Vic'. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma fille à quiconque, c'est trop tôt. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour la laisser et venir ici. Pourtant, Nel est avec sa mère » expliqua-t-il.

Victoire désserra quelque peu les dents, mais garda une mine légèrement tendue.

« Tu compte réellement emmener ta fille, vers l'homme qui lui a fait tant de mal ? » demanda Charlène froide comme la glace.

Le visage de Max s'assombrit.

« Cet homme est son grand-père et je te rappelle que les choses ne sont pas encore allées aussi loin dans cette réalité » répondit-il sèchement.

« Si ça te plaît de le croire, après tout c'est ton problème » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Max fronça les sourcils, mais Harry le coupa avant qu'une dispute éclate.

« Cet après midi donc » Max acquiesça « très bien, nous viendrons »

« Elle ne va pas être contente » marmonna Ted.

Max le regarda et inspira pour se donner du courage. Il gérerait.

« Nous en avons fini ? » demanda Charlène exaspérée.

« Tu viendras ? » demanda Max.

« Évidemment »

« 15h à la maison ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

« Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? » demanda Victoire.

Max regardait la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir, d'un air inquiet.

« J'en sais rien » répondit-il « ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas »

OoO

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'écartes Harry ? » demanda Drago de but en blanc dés que les jeunes furent sortit.

Le ton calme de son ami cachait une nervosité florissante qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Mais le Survivant ne le connaissait que trop bien. Quand Drago cachait ce qu'il ressentait réellement, c'était le début de la descente aux enfers et il s'engageait sur une voie sans issue. Et il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule pour l'en sortir : Hermione.

« Je me suis dis que… »

« Que quoi, Harry ? »

Ron assis à son bureau leva les yeux du dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et Harry soupira.

« Que tu avais assez à faire avec la disparition d'Hermione » dit-il enfin.

« Qu'est ce que ma femme à avoir dans mon travail ? »

« Tout, Drago. Elle a tout à avoir »

« Tu peux m'éclairer ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Mais enfin regarde toi mon ami, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu ne dors presque pas, tu es à cran, je ne me rappelle même plus t'avoir vu avaler autre chose que du café ou de l'alcool depuis au moins deux jours et tu ne t'occupe même plus de ta fille, c'est ta mère ou ton fils qui le font » énuméra Harry.

Le regard de Drago se fit orageux. Il ne faisait pas peur à Harry, mais il connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'il lui adressait lorsqu'ils étaient des ennemis, à Poudlard.

« Ma femme s'est tirée et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir ! Alors je te remercie de ta sollicitude mon _ami_ » il cracha ce dernier mot avec tout le sarcasme dont un homme pouvait être capable « mais cela relève de ma vie privé et cela n'affecte pas mon travail, donc je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu m'empêche d'accompagner mon fils et ma petite fille, afin de m'assurer de leur sécurité. John Holhund est un danger potentiel pour eux » tonna-t-il l'air réellement menaçant.

Ce qui n'impressionna pas le chef des aurors.

« J'en ai bien conscience. Ron et moi seront là, ils ne seront pas seuls »

« Ce n'est pas négociable » fit Drago qui peinait manifestement à garder son calme.

Harry ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Il détestait devoir faire ça avec ses amis, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est un ordre, Drago » asséna Harry fermement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un ange passa.

« Je vois » finis par chuchoter Drago « on en est donc là »

« Écoute, Drago. Hermione nous manque à nous aussi et… »

« Foutaises ! » explosa le blond « si elle comptait réellement pour vous, vous feriez de sa recherche une priorité ! » cria-t-il.

La porte ouverte du bureau donnait le loisir à tout l'étage d'entendre la colère de Drago Malefoy et ça n'était du goût de personne. Ron se leva à présent, regardant ses deux amis l'un face à l'autre, comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre.

« Comment oses-tu tenir ce genre de propos devant nous ?! » gronda Harry qui ne contenait plus sa colère non plus « bien sûr que nous sommes terriblement inquiets »

Drago ricana, ce qui poussa Harry au bord de l'explosion.

« Tu as de drôles de manières de manifester ton inquiétude » feula-t-il.

Harry serra les poings.

« Hermione est mon amie, mais elle a choisi de partir ! » siffla le brun.

« Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile pour toi de penser cela… »

« Espèce d'égoïste » cracha Harry qui n'en pouvait plus « sous prétexte qu'elle est ta femme, tu as les pleins pouvoir sur ses décisions ? Tu penses réellement qu'elle ne compte pas à nos yeux ? C'est vraiment ce que tu es en train de me dire ? » aboya-t-il.

« Je suis tout seul ! Vous ne levez pas le petit doigt pour m'aider à la retrouver ! »

« Elle a _choisi_ de partir ! » tempêta Harry « tu dois la laisser… »

Drago qui s'était mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, fit volte face le visage vraiment furieux. En deux enjambées, il avait rejoint le Survivant et l'avait empoigné par le collet. Ron se précipita sur eux.

« Si tu prononces les mots _s'en aller_ , Potter… je jure devant Merlin de te foutre la raclée de ta vie » murmura-t-il son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

« Drago… » dit Ron d'un sérieux qui ne lui était pas familier.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son laïus.

« Tu n'étais pas là tu m'entends ? Quand elle est partie. J'ai vu la peur et la détermination dans son regard. Elle a agit sur le coup de la peur, alors non je n'arrêterai pas de la chercher et je la ramènerai à la raison, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Parce que pour le moment c'est la seule chose qui me maintiens dans un semblant de vie… parce qu'elle a emmené mes petits, _nos_ petits avec elle. Ce que tu semble oublier. Toi quand tu rentres chez toi, tu embrasse ta femme et ta fille, alors je t'interdit de me traiter… d'égoïste » termina-t-il en le lâchant.

Harry n'avait pas bronché, il avait été trop loin et il méritait même un poing dans la figure de son opinion. Drago se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Dray… » appela-t-il.

« Je serais chez mon fils à 15heures tapantes. Je vous accompagne. Si tu veux me virer, fais toi plaisir, mais je ne laisserais plus rien arriver à ma famille » dit-il avant de sortir.

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez ! » aboya-t-il.

Les sorciers et sorcières présentes dans le couloir, se remirent précipitamment à leurs occupations. Drago se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, tremblant encore de colère. Une migraine lancinante lui martelait les tempes, il devait passer chez lui et prendre une douche il en avait bien besoin.

Il entra machinalement dans l'ascenseur bondé de monde, comme toujours, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. En réalité, il fonctionnait comme un automate. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que la grille s'ouvrit, laissant entrer et sortir un autre flot de sorciers son regard tomba sur un visage connu. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis ressentit un picotement dans la nuque, ses poils se dressèrent, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient légèrement, alors qu'un souvenir clair comme de l'eau de roche surgissait devant ses yeux.

 _« Ne fais pas la timide Granger, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Malgré tout, je sais que tu étais sincère quand tu m'as parlé de Drago Malefoy. Et je l'étais quand je t'ai dis qu'il ne te méritait pas. Moi je suis quelqu'un de disons, pas très disponible mais si l'envie d'oublier un peu ta solitude te prend encore, voila mon adresse, tu viens quand tu veux » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant un autre bout de papier._ (1)

« Nott » murmura Drago en fronçant les sourcils « NOTT ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant dehors.

Mais l'homme avait déjà disparu. Drago su qu'il ne le rattraperait pas dans le flot de monde qui encombrait perpétuellement les couloirs du ministère. Alors il remonta dans l'ascenseur, les méninges fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il s'efforça de fouiller sa mémoire, trouvant que la cabine ne montait pas assez vite à son goût. C'était quoi sa fonction déjà ? Agent secret ! Il fonça comme une balle dans le bureau d'Harry, faisant fi de l'animosité qui les animaient tout les deux quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'ai besoin d'une adresse » dit-il en entrant.

Surpris, Harry le regarda décontenancé.

« Nott, je veux savoir où il habite » dit-il férocement.

« Mais pourq… » commença Harry.

La porte claqua ils entendirent le verrou et un sort d'insonorité s'étendre sur toute la pièce.

« Mon père » intervint Ron.

Drago se retourna et le regarda. Pour la première fois, son ami aperçut l'éclat qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux semaines dans son regard. Sans un mot, il attendit que le rouquin s'explique.

« Nott fait partie des services secret, il n'est pas renseigné par le service de population sorcière pour des questions de sécurité. Les agents secrets du ministère son recensés dans un registre gardé précieusement dans le bureau du ministre et cette liste est effacée de sa mémoire quand il cède la place à un nouveau ministre… » lui apprit-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, indigné.

« Tu sais que tu viens de violemment enfreindre le code d'honneur des aurors d'Angleterre Ron ! » tonna-t-il.

« Il s'agit d'Hermione Harry ! » répondit férocement le roux « as-tu déjà oublié tout ce que nous avons fait faire à Hermione niveau règlement ? Il serait temps que tu te souviennes de qui elle est et de ce qu'elle représente pour nous ! »

Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Les mots de son meilleur ami l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine et il sentit une rage monter en lui. Contre lui-même. Parce qu'il avait raison. Et Drago aussi. ils avaient raison tout les deux. Alors il se dégonfla comme un ballon et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, se massant les tempes.

« Arthur ne nous aidera pas, c'est le ministre et aussi précieuse soit Hermione, il a des responsabilités » finit-il enfin par dire.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça » répliqua Drago.

« Tu risque ta place » lui fit remarquer le Survivant.

« Si ça me permet de retrouver ma femme, je m'en fiche » dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Ron le suivit de peu et Harry leur emboita le pas quelques secondes plus tard, non sans avoir pensé tout haut à quel point il pouvait haïr sa fonction parfois.

OoO

« Arthur… allez-vous vraiment m'obliger à vous supplier ? » demanda Drago dans le bureau du ministre.

Le patriarche Weasley soupira.

« J'aimerais vraiment t'aider, mais je suis pieds et poings liés. Je quitte mes fonctions dans trois ans, je n'ai pas envie que la fin de mon mandat soit un désastre, je suis désolé » marmonna-t-il.

Drago serra les poings.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y consentir Arthur » intervint alors Harry.

Une flamme de soulagement s'alluma dans le regard du ministre, comme si c'était ce qu'il espérait entendre.

« Comment fouillerez vous le bureau ? » s'enquit-il.

« On se débrouillera bien »

« J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, si je n'y suis pas à l'heure, ils vont se poser des questions et venir me chercher » annonça-t-il.

« Papa… tu es sûr de… »

« Ne m'impliquez pas » asséna-t-il sèchement.

Drago posa la main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, le regard rempli de reconnaissance.

« Merci, monsieur le ministre » dit-il sincèrement.

Arthur hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Stupéfix » murmura alors le blond, figeant le ministre de la magie dans son émotion.

« On a dix minutes top chrono, Ron tu as une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être cette liste ? » demanda Harry.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette adresse ? » demanda-t-il à Drago qui ouvrait les tiroirs les uns après les autres.

Drago lui jeta un regard en coin, tout en continuant de fouiller la pièce.

« Quand Hermione et moi étions plongés dans le sort noir, nous avons dû affronter… des souvenirs » expliqua-t-il.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Depuis qu'il en était revenu, Drago n'avait pas dis un seul mot sur ce qui leur était arrivé là bas.

« Des souvenirs en rapport avec les sept péchés capitaux. Il y en a un en particulier qui concernait Nott » poursuivit-il en prenant grand soin de bien choisir ses mots.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela sans violer l'intimité de sa femme ? Il passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à rassembler ses idées.

« Elle a eu besoin de lui pour coincer Malcolm et il a finit par lui filer son adresse » termina-t-il très vite.

Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils, mais sentirent bien au ton de sa voix qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

« Et tu penses qu'elle se serait rendue chez lui ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en suis sûr, Harry ! C'était au temps où on était séparé, quand je n'avais même pas connaissance de Max. Vous savez, j'ai vu des choses qu'elle a dû affronter à cette période là… elle a morflé, beaucoup morflé. Elle revenue de ce sort, alors qu'elle devait mourir et ses souvenirs s'arrêtent à cette période pour elle. Elle est complètement déboussolée et dans son esprit, ce… moment avec Nott ne lui semble pas lointain et elle ne se souvient plus que je suis au courant. Ça me paraît clair qu'elle est la bas. Ou en tout cas, elle y est allée et je compte bien le cuisiner ! » termina Drago en reprenant les fouilles.

« Très bien, j'ai confiance en toi… » répondit Harry.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé » s'exclama Ron.

Il avait tâtonné au hasard les livres de la bibliothèque et elle s'était ouverte. Il poussa le meubles et derrières, se trouvait un petit trou dans le mur, dans lequel reposait un parchemin, il le prit. Drago la parcourut et mémorisa l'adresse.

Les trois aurors remirent tout en place et dégagèrent le ministre de l'emprise du sort. Ce dernier leur jeta un œil inquiet, mais Drago s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Si jamais quoi que ce soit était découvert, ne vous en faites pas, j'en prendrais la responsabilité, vous avez ma parole » dit-il.

Arthur serra simplement son bras en guise de réponse, il n'avait pas besoin de plus et déguerpit du bureau.

« Nott ne sera de toute façon pas chez lui avant ce soir, il est bientôt 15 heures » fit remarquer Ron.

« Allons chez mon fils d'abord et après on ira chercher ma femme » fit Drago.

Le Survivant hocha la tête.

« Harry ? Pour tout à l'heure… » commença le blond.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien. Allons-y »

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Drago sentit l'espoir renaître dans sa poitrine. Il allait la retrouver ! Il pourrait la persuader de le laisser l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. Sa vie. Son amour pour lui. Et tout serait bien.

OoO

Lorsque Charlène poussa la porte d'entrée de ses parents, elle s'y adossa en soupirant bruyamment. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, regardant l'escalier avec un air de celle qui s'apprête à gravir une montagne. Elle inspira un bon coup, retira sa veste et se dirigea vert les marches.

Ses parents heureusement pour elle, n'étaient pas souvent présents et c'était tant mieux ! Ils avaient déjà eu tant de mal à comprendre cette histoire de bond dans le temps, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à leur dire qu'il vivait avec l'un des plus dangereux prédateur du monde sorcier. Même si Sébastian adoptait un _régime végétarien_.

En quelques enjambées elle se trouvait à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre doucement. L'obscurité qui l'assaillit lui serra les entrailles ! Elle suffoquait littéralement, de la lumière, il lui fallait de la clarté, de l'oxygène ! Personne ne savait. Sébastian était redevenu un traqueur et la seule façon de ne survivre sans aspirer l'âme de qui que ce soit et perdre la sienne du coup, c'était de se nourrir des rêves de la jeune fille.

Elle en avait l'habitude avant. Mais cela ne se passait que deux fois par semaines tout au plus. À l'époque, Sébastian était un traqueur accompli, qui avait déjà tué, qui n'avait donc plus d'âme et qui avait déjà perdu son premier amour à cause de la malédiction des traqueurs. Condamné à errer sur terre sans âme et sans amour, il s'était mit en quête de rédemption et avait commencé à se sevrer lentement. Il ne tenait plus à tuer qui que ce soit pour survivre et avait trouvé un moyen de substitution… il devait aspirer les rêves d'une voyante au lieu de son âme. Du coup la jeune femme qu'il se choisissait, se voyait passer une très mauvaise nuit cauchemardesque et la seule conséquence était les cernes et la fatigue du lendemain, mais au moins elle avait la vie sauve.

Lorsque Sébastian avait prit la décision d'aider Charlène à contrôler son empathie à l'époque, en retour elle lui avait proposé d'être sa source, son essence de vie, en quelque sorte. Leur amour avait prit vie sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vu venir. Il aurait tout fait pour elle et elle en retour, avait été jusqu'au purgatoire rechercher son âme pour le ramener à la vie, incapable de vivre sans lui. Après son retour, Sébastian était devenu un simple moldu et cette situation leur convenait parfaitement, jusqu'à ce bond dans le temps.

Pour une raison obscure, tout était revenu à l'origine. Il n'était plus un moldu, mais un danger. Maintenant, tout recommençait. Sauf qu'un traqueur qui n'a pas encore perdu son âme, est bien plus difficile à se contrôler. Il se nourrissait donc des rêves de Charlène chaque nuit depuis deux semaines maintenant. Et il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé. Il était plus… irritable, détaché. Comme si le fait de n'avoir tué personne le frustrait. Il avait _besoin_ de ça. Lorsqu'ils étaient _revenus_ il y a deux semaines, il avait même plaisanté sur sa mort, provoquant la détresse de Charlène. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait réagit avec autant de désinvolture et cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

Elle traversa la pièce presqu'en courant et ouvrit les rideaux en grand, inondant la chambre de lumière.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes dans le noir ? » demanda-t-elle irritée.

Assis au bureau, tête penchée sur ses cours à la lueur d'une faible lumière, Sébastian releva la tête.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il.

Elle soupira, et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il était toujours penché sur ses cours. Elle lui jeta un œil désabusé. Contrairement aux autres, lui n'avait pas le choix et devait tout recommencer. Il reprenait ses années d'études là où elles étaient et peu lui importait qu'il soit sorcier ou non, il ne voulait rien savoir de tout ça. La magie ne l'intéressait pas, du moins pas dans ces conditions. Alors il continuait sa vie de moldu, autant que possible. Elle savait parfaitement bien que faire l'autruche comme il le faisait n'arrangerait rien du tout, mais elle avait beau lui expliquer, il se bornait. Elle le sentait tellement différent depuis ça. Elle avait terriblement peur parce qu'elle le sentait lui échapper. Tout cela et le fait qu'elle ne dorme pas la rendait extrêmement irritable elle aussi et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher la situation à ses amis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs Max avait déjà compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle secoua la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait des cernes bleues sous les yeux, le teint terne et les joues un peu plus creuses. Elle fit l'impasse sur l'image que lui renvoyait ce foutu miroir et ouvrit la garde robe pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle referma l'armoire, elle vit dans le miroir que Sébastian se trouvait derrière elle et sursauta violement.

« Je suis redevenu un monstre Lénie… » murmura-t-il.

Il avait le regard tellement coupable qu'elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Non, tu n'es pas un monstre »

« Regarde ce que je te fais, tu es épuisée »

« Je vais bien. Tant que tu es avec moi, j'irais toujours bien » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

Elle le sentit légèrement tendu, mais il ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur sa taille et la coller contre lui, pour un baiser plus passionné. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et la serviette qui lui couvrait le corps, tomba à ses pieds. Il dû sentir ses craintes en l'embrassant car il fronça les sourcils et écarta un peu la tête pour la regarder. Elle vit la légère lueur dorée de ses yeux noisette. C'était le signe du sang froid dont il faisait preuve. Parce qu'elle venait d'une lignée de voyante et qu'elle était une proie pour lui, alors il se contrôlait toujours et c'est ce qui la peinait le plus. Il n'était pas totalement avec elle lorsqu'ils partageaient un moment d'intimité.

« Tu es toute ma vie Charlène, ne doute jamais de ça » dit-il comme pour dissiper ses peurs.

Mais elle entendait son désespoir derrière chacune de ses syllabes et elle sentait déjà les sanglots monter des tréfonds de sa poitrine. Alors elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, et colla son corps au sien.

Il ferma les yeux et se raidit. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient plus jaunes que noisette. Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et sortit, la plantant au milieu de la chambre. La jeune fille complètement nue, les cheveux encore trempés, se baissa lentement pour ramasser sa serviette et se couvrir le corps avec. Ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment et elle ne put empêcher les sanglots de sortir, même en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? » sanglota-t-elle à genoux sur la moquette de sa chambre.

OoO

« Ça va ? »

Cassy se retourna brièvement, Max était accoudé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était en train de changer Nel. Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Ça va » répondit-elle.

Elle le sentit immédiatement derrière elle.

« Tu es nerveuse » constata-t-il.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Un peu » avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle boutonnait la petite chemise de son bébé.

Il frotta doucement ses épaules et les massa légèrement.

« Tout ira bien Cassidy, on est pas tout seul »

Elle prit le poupon précautionneusement contre elle et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il remarqua à quel point elle l'avait l'air inquiète.

« C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mon père a fait tellement mal à tellement de monde » murmura-t-elle les yeux se perdant dans le vague.

« Oui, enfin techniquement, il n'a pas fait grand-chose encore » tempéra le blond.

« Oui, parce qu'on l'en a empêché »

« Justement, il est confiné chez lui et ne peut pas sortir »

Elle soupira encore.

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais mon ange. Mais lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement. Il doit se poser des questions »

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais qu'il a déjà commencé ! Et que si nous n'étions pas _revenus_ , tu connais le cauchemar qu'il aurait fait vivre à beaucoup de familles. Comment peux-tu banaliser ce qu'il a fait ? » s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

« Hey, hey… doucement. Je ne banalise rien du tout et je suis de ton coté tu sais. Je dis juste que oui effectivement, on a évité le pire et que ton père a pu se rendre compte à temps qu'il empruntait le mauvais chemin, c'est tout » dit-il doucement.

Nel commença à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu me cache quelque chose » fit-elle soupçonneuse.

Il la regarda profondément en tendant les bras.

« Donne-la moi, elle ressent ta nervosité » dit-il.

Elle lui tendit le bébé sans protester, mais ne détacha pas son regard de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Max ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'il regardait son enfant avec amour et il releva vers elle un visage hésitant. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de cette expérience, mais il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir.

« Quand ta mère m'a parlé ce jour là, juste avant de nous faire remonter le temps, elle m'a dis quelque chose… et j'essaye juste de l'appliquer » répondit-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? »

« De ne pas être trop dur avec John et Anna » lui apprit-il « que c'était juste deux âmes égarées »

« Ben voyons ! » se moqua-t-elle « ça lui va bien de dire ça, elle n'était pas là, elle n'a pas vu ce qu'il a fait à sa propre petite fille, notre enfant Max » s'obstina-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu en souffres. Mais tu dois garder à l'esprit que seuls ceux présents dans l'hôpital se souviennent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ton père n'y était pas, il ne peut pas se rappeler et c'est tant mieux, ne crois tu pas ? On a pu enrayer la machine à temps »

« Sa folie ne s'arrêtera pas, on n'arrête pas ce genre de démence. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a révélé son plan dans les moindres détails » dit-elle.

« Si. Nous étions là avec mes parents, derrière la porte en attendant le bon moment pour entrer. On a tout entendu » lui apprit-il.

« Alors tu devrais toi aussi te méfier ! Ce qui arrive à ta mère aujourd'hui, est entièrement de la faute de mon père ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses paroles jetèrent un silence dans la salle de bain. Max inspira un bon et la jeune fille s'adoucit en s'approchant de lui.

« Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ça va. Je sais ce que John a fait et rien ne l'excusera jamais. Mais on est revenu trois ans en arrière et il ne s'est encore rien produit de dramatique pour lui dans cette réalité. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir une chance de sauver l'âme de ton père Cassy. Parce que moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas cette chance avec ma mère » termina-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Quand elle descendit à son tour, Ron, Harry et Drago étaient là. Ils n'attendaient plus que Charlène pour partir. Elle les salua tous et étreignit Drago un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il la regarda et sourit doucement.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il grimaça et elle comprit. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

« On va la retrouver »

Drago porta sa main à sa bouche et serra brièvement ses doigts, avant de la lâcher. La sonnette retentit et elle alla ouvrir.

« Charlène ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Salut » fit la jeune fille en entrant, la bousculant presque.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils.

« Charlène ? » demanda Max suspicieux.

« Bon, on y va » s'impatienta cette dernière.

« Une minute ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Cassy en accourant auprès d'elle.

« Bon sang, est ce que l'on pourrait cesser de me poser cette question ?! Je vais très bien, ok ? I'm fine ! On peu y aller maintenant ? » pesta-t-elle.

« Tu as pleuré » constata sa sœur, faisant fi complètement de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Charlène soupira profondément.

« Sébastian et moi nous sommes disputés, t'es contente ? Non ce n'était pas grave. Et non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est quelque chose qui nous regarde. Allons voir notre mère tu veux bien ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Très bien… » rétorqua Cassandra perplexe.

Elle regarda Max qui secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

« Donne moi la main, tu ne sais pas où on va » dit-elle.

Charlène la lui tendit et quand elle leva les yeux sur sa sœur, Cassy nota la douleur et le chagrin émanant de ses prunelles bleues avant de transplaner devant la maison de son père.

 _Did you run away, did you run away, I don't need to know_ _ **/**_ _T'enfuis-tu, t'enfuis-tu, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir_  
 _If you ran away, if you ran away, come back home_ _ **/**_ _Si tu t'es enfuie, si tu t'es enfuie, reviens à la maison_  
 _Just come home_ _ **/**_ _Seulement reviens à la maison_  
 _Did she run away, did she run away, I don't know_ _ **/**_ _Fuit-elle, fuit-elle, je l'ignore_  
 _If she ran away, if she ran away, come back home_ _ **/**_ _Si elle s'est enfuie, si elle s'est enfuie, reviens à la maison_  
 _Just come home_ _ **/**_ _Reviens seulement à la maison_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Forgive me, chapitre 10 Luxuria. C'est un souvenir auxquels Drago a assisté pendant que lui et Hermione étaient prisonniers du sort SALIGIA, la Luxure quand Hermione a couché avec Théodore Nott.

Et voilà ! Alors, dites moi ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Moi je trouve Cassy et Max trop chou ! Comme Victoire et Ted d'ailleurs *-*

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Pauvre Charlène ! A défaut de m'en prendre à Cassandra pour une fois… xD non, allé sérieusement je plaisante !

Des questions ? Laissez moi votre avis ! Le chapitre suivant est déjà rédigé, donc je ne traînerais pas des mois pour le poster lol !

À tout bientôt ! Et merci à tous pour votre fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup !

Bisou

Jess

Les paroles sont évidemment pour Drago.


	4. Ch2 Eleanore

Coucou !

Comme promis, je n'ai pas tardé à publier ce deuxième chapitre, puisqu'il était déjà écrit. Je n'ai pas encore commencé le troisième, car je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps alors comme toujours, je ne peux faire qu'une chose : vous promettre de faire mon possible pour qu'il ne tarde pas trop.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, le babla est à la fin !

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de nouveau sous la lune xD rien ne m'appartient, tout est a JK Rowling. Sauf Max&Co -)

 _Lost, Michael Bublé_

 **MARINE : Ouuuiiiiii! Que ça fait du bien de revoir lire à nouveau c'est mon cadeau de st Valentin** _Vu sous cet angle… lol_ **J'aime tout dans ce chapitre mais le pauvre Drago, il me fait de la peine** _Mais oui je sais :'(_ **j'adore les moments entre ted et vic, j'espère qu'on verra leur mariage !** _Evidemment !_ **Max est trop chou avec sa fille** _C'est un papa super poule lol_ **Je suis pressée de voir ce qu'il va se passer avec la mère de Cassy et Charlène.** _Ben voila, tu es servie lol_ **A bientôt pour la suite, trop hâte Gros bisous** _Merci à toi ! Gros bisou et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Ch.2. Eleanore.

 _Life can show no mercy_ _ **/**_ _La vie peut ne montrer aucune pitié_  
 _It can tear your soul apart_ _ **/**_ _Elle peut envoyer ton âme autre part_  
 _It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_ _ **/**_ _Elle peut te faire sentir que tu es devenue folle_  
 _But you're not_ _ **/**_ _Mais tu ne l'es pas_

« Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien »

John tendit une tasse fumante à Eleanore, assise à table, le dos droit comme un I.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle eu un sourire crispé et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Tendue » avoua-t-elle.

« Je comprends… mais tu verras, tes filles sont vraiment exceptionnelles » dit-il de manière réconfortante.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et voulut poser sa main sur la sienne, mais il la retira au dernier moment. Eleanore n'insista pas. Depuis son improbable retour, elle ne cessait de se questionner. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment pouvait-elle revenir à la vie, presque 18 ans après sa mort ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien…

Flash back

 _« Eleanore ? »_ (1)

Cette dernière regarda tout autour d'elle, complètement déboussolée. Elle se sentait étourdie, paniquée et ressentait une brûlure plutôt cuisante de la racine de ses cheveux, jusque dans le bout de ses orteils ! Elle était visiblement dans un jardin, assise à même le sol et était complètement nue ! Instinctivement, elle se cacha et leva enfin le visage vers cette voix qui l'avait appelée. Elle fronça les sourcils, déglutit en sentant l'émotion étreindre son cœur et tout lui revint en mémoire… son accouchement, les cris de sa petite fille et puis ces traqueurs… elle était morte ! Bon sang, elle était morte ! Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là ? Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils quand elle vit son mari avancer lentement, avec précautions. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules, mais ne put détacher son visage de John. Il avait l'air… plus vieux.

 _« C'est un miracle… »_ l'entendit-elle murmurer.

 _« John ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_ fut tout ce qu'elle se trouva en mesure de dire.

 _« Eleanore, ma chérie, tu… tu ne te souviens pas ? »_

 _« Si… je me souviens du jour où je suis morte. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que je fais ici »_ répondit-elle.

 _« Oh Léa'… »_ dit-il de l'émotion plein la voix.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ressentait la même chose.

 _« Combien d'années sont passées John ? »_ demanda-t-elle alors n'étant pas sûre d'être prête à entendre la réponse.

 _« Presque 18. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais allons à l'intérieur il fait extrêmement froid »_ dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Mais quand elle voulut mettre un pied devant l'autre, ce fut comme si on les lui avait collés au sol et elle faillit chuter. John la rattrapa et la souleva.

 _« Je suis désolée, j'imagine que je n'ai plus l'habitude »_

 _« Ça va revenir »_ murmura-t-il.

Il l'installa sur le canapé et lui raconta dans les grandes lignes, la vie de sa fille. Mais rien de ce qu'il put lui dire ne fit remonter quelque souvenir que ce soit. Pas même quand il lui signala que ses deux filles l'avaient chacune vue, alors qu'elles étaient aux portes de la mort. Visiblement elle avait une espèce de rôle dans l'au-delà, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Aussi, quand il avait voulut prévenir leur fille, elle lui avait demandé quelques jours d'adaptation.

Fin du flash back

Demande qu'il lui avait accordée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. John ne voulait pas tenir sa fille plus longtemps à l'écart, elle lui en voulait déjà, il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Alors il l'avait appelée et avait averti Eleanore juste après.

La sonnette retentit, la faisant sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

« Tout ira bien » la rassura-t-il avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il avait un sourire qui s'estompa très vite quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Bonjour papa »

« Je vois que la cavalerie t'accompagne… euh, est ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? » s'exclama John.

« Oui, ça l'était » fit Cassandra en entrant suivit des autres.

« Bonjour John » salua Drago qui était le dernier à entrer.

« Où est-elle ? » questionna alors sa fille.

John se sentait perturber par tout ce monde, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu les choses. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des retrouvailles en familles. Il passa devant et leur intima de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et ils entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre et lorsque Cassandra pénétra dans la pièce, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle vit sa mère face à elle, debout.

« C'était donc vrai » murmura Cassy émue en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Bonjour Cassy » répondit Eleanore nerveuse.

« Oh maman » dit-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Surprise, la revenante lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

« Mais… que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien » avoua-t-elle.

« C'était donc pas un mensonge… » murmura Ron à Harry, mais John l'entendit et lui lança un regard froid.

« Tu es tellement jolie, je n'en reviens pas » sourit Eleanore en prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe.

Cassy n'eut pas la même retenue que sa maman et laissa déborder quelques larmes de joies.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là » dit-elle.

Elle lui sourit et son regard fut attirer par les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. John s'avança alors.

« Léa' ma chérie, permet moi de te présenter le chef des aurors britanniques, Harry Potter et… »

« Le survivant » acquiesça-t-elle.

Harry grimaça à peine. Il savait que ce surnom lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, alors il ne s'en formalisait plus.

« Son ami et auror Ron Weasley - Ron hocha la tête - un autre ami qui a été mon garde du corps durant mon mandat présidentiel, pour un temps. Drago Malefoy » continua-t-il.

« Enchanté madame » fit poliment le blond.

« Son fils Max »

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce, poussant la poussette de Nel qui dormait profondément.

« Ravi de vous revoir Mme Holhund » sourit-il en la saluant, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Revoir ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Alors vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien… c'est vous qui nous avez fais remonter le temps, vous nous avez sauvé » dit-il.

Elle paraissait réellement perdue.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas » murmura-t-elle.

Cassy posa une main sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra peut être » dit-elle.

« Et a qui appartient cet adorable bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Max et Cassy se sourirent. Elle se leva et enlaça son amoureux.

« C'est votre petite fille, elle s'appelle Nel » lui apprit Max.

Eleanore se leva, subjuguée et s'approcha du landau. Elle dormait à point fermé, emmitouflée dans un confortable petit cocon.

« Je suis grand-mère » s'extasia-t-elle.

Tout cela lui donnait un peu le tournis à vrai dire. Un bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Charlène avait faillit renverser une lampe de chevet et rougit d'être l'attention de tous.

« Et voici… » commença John.

« Charlène » compléta Eleanore « tu ressemble tellement ta sœur » dit-elle émue en s'approchant d'elle.

Tous purent voir l'attitude de défense de leur amie. Elle ne semblait pas avoir les idées claires et si elle parvenait tout juste à avoir la force de bloquer le flux d'émotions de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il ne paraissait pas prudent d'entrer en contact avec elle. D'ailleurs Eleanore voulut l'enlacer et elle eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Choquée, Eleanore se figea.

« Oh, pardon je… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » l'interrompit Charlène qui semblait au bord de la rupture émotionnelle « je suis une empathique »

« Je vois, tu ne contrôle pas encore tes pouvoirs » comprit-elle.

« Si, mais pas toujours lorsque de fortes émotions s'emparent de mon cœur, alors je préfère éviter le contact pour l'instant. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer en vrai » dit-elle.

Elle avait du mal à bloquer les émotions des autres tout en gérant ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même, et ne tarderait pas à craquer si elle ne fuyait pas immédiatement.

« Je… excusez-moi, je ne peux pas » dit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

« Charlène ! » Max se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa dehors avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Il lui empoigna le bras et la retourna face à lui. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Hey… » fit-il avec douceur.

Elle laissa tomber ses dernières défenses et éclata en sanglots tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux afin de l'apaiser et la laissa pleurer.

« Charlène… dis moi ce qu'il se passe. On est amis et ta sœur s'inquiète pour toi. Tout le monde s'inquiète »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et se redressa. Elle le regarda, incapable de soutenir son regard sans sentir les sanglots remonter dans sa gorge.

« Je ne peux… pas » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Si tu le peux, tu peux tout nous dire » dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Charlène… parle moi »

« Plus tard, d'accord ? Il faut que… il faut que je m'éclaircisse les idées d'abords, mais je vous dirais tout, c'est promis »

« Très bien, ne traverse pas ça toute seule, nous sommes là »

« Je sais » dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue, avant de disparaître.

Cassy l'avait rejoint, mais trop tard.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda-t-elle effarée.

« J'en sais rien… mais elle était bouleversée ! »

« On doit aller la retrouver »

« Non. Tu viens de retrouver ta mère, on s'occupera de Charlène plus tard, de toute façon elle n'est pas encore prête à nous dire ce qu'elle traverse. Rentrons à l'intérieur » dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Eleanore se tenait toujours debout, au même endroit.

« C'est moi qui… »

« Non ! Non maman, tu n'as rien avoir là dedans. Elle a l'air de traverser une mauvaise passe, ne t'en fais pas j'irais lui parler » Eleanore essuya ses yeux et sourit à sa fille en caressant sa joue.

« Tout ceci paraît tellement irréel » dit-elle.

« Mais ça l'est pourtant »

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons nous en aller » s'exclama Harry.

Cette affirmation sonnait comme une question à l'intention de ses deux amis et collègues. Il regarda Drago qui embrassant la scène des yeux, hocha la tête.

« Je vous raccompagne » décida John.

« Appelez quand vous serez rentré » fit Drago d'un ton autoritaire.

« Promis » répondit Max.

L'auror se pencha sur le berceau de sa petite fille et effleura sa petite tête de sa main, avant de suivre ses amis et John dans le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier les retint avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Attendez une minute tout les trois. J'ai la sensation que vous étiez en délégation de sécurité, je me trompe ? »

« Mettez vous à notre place John. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque » expliqua Harry.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je m'en prendrais à ma propre fille ? et à ma petite-fille ? » s'exclama-t-il choqué.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait ! » rétorqua Drago l'air mauvais.

« Techniquement, il n'a encore rien fait » tempéra Harry en levant la main pour enrayer la dispute.

« Écoutez, je sais que j'ai fais une erreur. Je suis assigné à résidence, ma fille m'en veux à mort pour une chose que je n'ai pas commise… j'ai compris la leçon et je compte faire soigner ma dépression, alors si vous pouviez éviter de me traiter comme un criminel de guerre, ça m'arrangerait ! Surtout devant ma femme » pesta-t-il en claquant la porte.

Drago serrait les poings et Ron le regarda avec compassion.

« Je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il a raison » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Drago le regarda en coin et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Tout ce qui arrive à Hermione est entièrement sa faute. C'est lui qui a commandité Anna pour nous lancé le sort noir, elle a faillit mourir, elle a perdu ses souvenirs et elle est partie Dieu sais où. Et tout cela, est entièrement de la faute de cet homme. Que ça se soit passé dans cette réalité ou dans une autre, pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Et il transplana. Harry et Ron soupirèrent à l'unisson et le suivirent de peu, atterrissant devant l'immeuble où vivait Théodore Nott.

OoO

« Pourquoi tu as attendu deux semaines avant de me prévenir ? » attaqua Cassy, alors que John revenait avec du thé et des biscuits.

« C'est moi qui lui avait demandé d'attendre » intervint Eleanore « pourquoi est ce qu'il y a autant de tension entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle platement.

Prise au dépourvu, Cassandra ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

« C'est compliqué » finit par répondre Max à sa place.

« Je crois que je suis en mesure de comprendre » répliqua-t-elle légèrement sarcastique.

Max jeta un œil à Cassandra, mais John décida de répondre.

« À cause de ce que j'aurais pu faire » dit-il enfin.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas »

Max soupira.

« Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dis que vous nous aviez ramené ? »

« Euh, oui »

« C'est la vérité Eleanore. Le futur que nous avons vécu votre fille et moi, n'étais pas du tout rose. C'est très, très long à expliquer, mais disons seulement que votre mari a fait euh… de mauvaises choses… mais il ne peut pas s'en souvenir, puisqu'elles n'ont pas encore eu lieues »

« Alors pourquoi vous vous rappelez vous ? Et pourquoi tu es assigné à résidence ? J'aimerais comprendre » s'énerva-t-elle.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Nel pour se réveiller, au grand soulagement de tous. John se dirigea vers le landau d'instinct, mais sa fille le bouscula presque en s'y précipitant. Elle prit précautionneusement son enfant dans ses bras et se retourna. La douleur qu'elle lut sur le visage de son père, lui fit chavirer le cœur. Elle inspira et s'approcha de lui.

« Est ce que je… »

« Non » le coupa-t-elle sèchement « je te laisse déjà la voir, ne va pas croire que tu poseras un seul doigt sur elle ! »

« Cassy… » murmura Max en venant près d'elle.

Il la regarda l'air désapprobateur.

« Non ! » se borna-t-elle.

Il insista du regard en lui caressant le bras.

« C'est son grand père » Cassy regardait obstinément un point sur le coté « Cassidy »

« Très bien ! » pesta-t-elle.

Nerveuse, elle s'approcha de son père et lui tendit le bébé. Le visage rayonnant, John souleva sa petite fille légère comme une plume et sourit en la regardant.

« Fais… fais attention à sa tête » fit anxieusement Cassandra.

Max ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et ne cessait de lui caresser doucement le dos afin de la calmer, alors que John se dirigeait vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Eleanore. De sa main tremblante, Cassy agrippa le bras de Max.

« Tout va bien… » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Regarde Léa', c'est notre petite fille » s'extasia-t-il.

Cette dernière sourit. Debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, Max trouva ce tableau magnifique. Mais ce moment de tendresse se termina quand John posa son doigt dans la petite main de Nel et que ses petits doigts se refermaient dessus. Instantanément, le bébé se mit à pleurer et même hurler !

Cassy accourut immédiatement, paniquée. John la lui rendit sans opposition, choqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? » vociféra-t-elle.

« Mais rien… je… je ne comprends pas ! Tu étais là, non ? » dit-il désemparé.

Calmement, Eleanore se leva alors que les pleurs du bébé s'amplifiaient de secondes en secondes et s'approcha de sa fille. Elle avait un air déterminé, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tendit les bras.

« Donne la moi » dit-elle calmement.

Cassandra obéit et Eleanore berça alors doucement l'enfant en la serrant contre elle.

« Chut… » disait elle en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

Nel finit par se calmer et même s'endormir sur sa grand-mère, s'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Eleanore finit par poser ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite fille et euh un flash.

« Maman ? » s'inquiéta Cassy.

Max lui reprit la petite, alors qu'elle vacillait. Elle tituba en arrière, rattrapée de justesse par John.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ? » paniqua Cassy.

Eleanore avait les yeux qui allaient frénétiquement de gauche à droite, comme si elle lisait à toute vitesse. Aussi vite, elle revint à elle, regardant les yeux bleus et inquiets de sa fille penchée sur elle.

« Je… je crois que je viens d'avoir un souvenir » souffla-t-elle.

« Décris-moi les images que tu as vue » dit-elle immédiatement.

« Ce… c'était confus. J'ai vu mes sœurs… puis juste Sonia avec une petite fille blonde… je t'ai vu toi, en train de réanimer cette petite fille » dit-elle à l'intention de Max « puis j'ai vu Sonia s'en prendre à vous deux… un exorcisme… » déballa-t-elle d'une traite de peur d'oublier.

« Je… je dois voir Sonia »

« Tante Sonia est à l'hôpital, maman »

« Quoi ? Il faut que je la voie ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama John ne comprenant pas.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'intime conviction que je dois la voir pour y voir plus clair »

« Maman… tante Sonia est dans le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste » lui annonça-t-elle.

Eleanore regarda sa fille, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se leva et sentit la tête lui tourner. Tout ça était beaucoup d'émotion et elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

« Je… je dois m'allonger. Tu voudras bien qu'on aille la voir ensemble Cassy, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr dés que tu te sentiras mieux » répondit sa fille vraiment troublée.

Eleanore embrassa tendrement sa fille et se dirigea vers sa chambre, soutenue par John.

« Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'il s'est passé toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Max regardait la porte par laquelle le couple Holhund venait de passer, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quelque chose me dis que ta mère n'est pas réapparue pour rien. Quand elle a prit la décision de nous ramener, elle m'a dis que ce qu'elle allait faire pour nous lui était formellement interdit et que cela aurait des conséquences »

« C'est un ange tu crois ? » demanda Cassy.

« Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas alors… »

« Il faut découvrir pourquoi ils l'ont fait chuter » compléta Cassy.

« Oui et notre point de départ sera Sonia » termina-t-il.

« Rentrons à la maison Max, s'il te plaît »

Ce dernier se reconnecta à la réalité et acquiesça. Lorsque John revint au salon avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer avec sa fille, il ne trouva plus personne, il soupira.

OoO

Drago frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Elle s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard sur Nott, qui mit quelques secondes à réagir quand il remarqua les trois aurors devant lui. Il voulut la reclaper, mais le blond fut plus rapide que lui et le bouscula violemment avant qu'il y parvienne.

Les trois aurors entrèrent dans l'appartement et Théodore se jeta sur sa baguette. À nouveau, Drago fut plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus ! » la baguette de son ancien camarade de maison vint se loger dans sa main.

Il la jeta à Ron qui la rattrapa derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui.

« Où est ma femme Nott ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Écoute, t'as trois secondes pour me dire où elle est, avant que je te démembre mon pote » répondit Drago la fureur lui saisissant les tripes.

« Comme si tu me faisais peur » railla l'autre.

Le visage de Drago se ferma.

« Tu devrais » dit-il simplement.

« Drago ! »

Il avait saisi Nott par le collet, baguette sur sa joue et le colla au mur.

« Où est-elle ? »

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Il cogna sa tête.

« OÙ ? »

« Pourquoi ça m'intéresserais ? »

« Je sais que tu as couché avec elle » répondit Drago.

« Et alors ? C'était juste un coup - et quel coup ! - qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'attendais qu'elle te quitte pour avoir une chance ? Tu te goure mon vieux, ni sentiments, ni attaches. Je l'ai sautée une fois, on a prit du bon temps ensemble ça s'arrête là Malefoy. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu gâche toujours tout avec elle » finit-il.

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase, qu'il ressentit une douleur cuisante au nez. Fou de rage, Drago lui avait asséné un coup de boule. Il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir dis qu'elle m'avait quitté » vociféra le blond en se ruant sur lui.

Nott hurla et fonça dessus à la manière d'un rugbyman et les deux hommes roulèrent dans le salon. Ron ramassa la baguette de Drago tombée au sol et regarda Harry, un sourcil levé. Ce dernier soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord » fit-il en prenant sa propre baguette « on va leur remettre les idées en places, avec moi Ron » dit-il.

Ron lui sourit et alors que des bruits de coup de poings et des injures fusaient entre les deux hommes se battant comme des chiffonniers, les deux amis agitèrent leurs baguettes.

« Levicorpus »

Sans pouvoir réagir, Drago et Théodore se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs par la cheville.

« Très bien. Nous sommes des personnes adultes et responsables, le but de cette visite était de glaner des informations concernant Hermione. Puisque la réunion à très mal débuté, permettez moi de remettre les compteurs à zéro et de recommencer notre entrée » commença aimablement Harry, les mains derrière le dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Laisse-moi descendre ! » hurla Drago.

« Ron ! »

Le rouquin lança un sort qui jeta un silence dans la pièce. Drago, la tête à l'envers, continuait de vociférer et il devint tout rouge en se rendant compte qu'il venait de le priver de sa voix. Il continuait à hurler, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Face à lui et dans la même position, Nott pouffa.

« Pitié que quelqu'un me donne une caméra, que je filme ça » fit-il hilare.

Harry écrasa son poing sur son nez déjà cassé, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« J'ai dis, silence » fit-il calmement.

Le calme revint enfin, les deux s'étaient tus. Harry les toisa.

« Très bien, vous êtes prêts à discuter comme deux personnes civilisées maintenant ? »

Nott lui jeta un regard noir et grommela dans ses mains pleines du sang qui s'écoulait de son nez cassé.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Drago ? » dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le blond avait la mine renfrognée, les bras croisés et fixait son ami, le regard féroce »

« Mmh ? » fit Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et montra sa bouche. Le Survivant leva sa baguette et rendit l'usage de la parole à son ami.

« Si tu commençais par me laisser descendre ? »

Harry se retint de sourire quand il entendit le ton volontairement contenu de Drago. Ils agitèrent leur baguette et les deux hommes tombèrent sur le sol comme deux crêpes. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous installés sur les fauteuils. Refusant de lui rendre sa baguette, Théodore appliquait un torchon de glace sur son nez en grimaçant.

« On recommence. Hermione est-elle venue te voir ? » demanda calmement Harry.

Nott le toisa, ferma les yeux et soupira de résignation. Il enleva le torchon de son visage et se redressa quelque peu.

« Elle est venue » confirma-t-il.

Drago serra les poings.

« Et elle est où maintenant ? »

« À ta question silencieuse, non il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, elle est enceinte mec ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Nott » répondit Drago qui recommençait à perdre patience.

« Tu veux bien nous en dire plus s'il te plaît ? » proposa Ron.

Nouveau soupir.

« Elle est venue frapper à ma porte il y a deux semaines. Elle m'a dis qu'elle ne savait pas où aller d'autre pour te fuir » dit-il en jetant un bref regard à Drago.

« Continue »

« Elle m'a raconté cette histoire insensée de sort noir et de bond dans le temps. Elle semblait perdue, vulnérable. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la remballer, alors je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, tant qu'elle n'empiétait pas sur ma vie » expliqua-t-il.

« Et donc ? » demanda Drago.

« Elle s'est faites très discrète. Elle restait dans la chambre avec mon ordinateur portable pendant des heures entières et n'en sortait que pour manger et se laver. Elle parlait peu »

« Et elle ne t'as rien dis ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis qu'elle parlait peu »

« Alors dis-nous ce que tu sais à la fin ! » s'énerva le blond.

« Elle cherchait un moyen de retrouver sa mémoire »

« Quoi ? » fit Drago effaré.

Nott haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dis. Qu'il avait fallut qu'elle s'éloigne de toi, le temps d'y voir plus clair et de retrouver ses souvenirs »

« Mais… je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver la mémoire » fit Drago perdu.

« Alors voila je n'ai pas posé plus de questions. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire et de mon coté je m'assurais juste qu'elle ne manque de rien »

« Comme c'est mignon… ça t'arrive de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autres que toi de temps en temps ? » railla Drago.

Nott lui jeta un regard orageux.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place, puisque tu n'es capable que de l'abandonner » rétorqua-t-il en le provoquant.

Harry retint Drago de justesse.

« On se calme ! Est-ce que tu sais où elle est allée ? » demanda le survivant.

« Un jour elle est sortie de la chambre avec un sac et une veste sur les épaules. Elle m'a remercié pour ce que j'avais fais pour elle et m'a dis qu'elle avait un avion à prendre »

« Et toi tu n'as même pas cherché à en savoir plus ? » s'exclama Drago.

« Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas mon problème. Elle m'a demandé un abri, je le lui ai fourni. J'ai veillé sur elle et les bébés tant qu'elle était avec moi. À partir du moment où elle est partie, ma responsabilité s'arrêtait là. C'est une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, je ne vois pas au nom de quelle raison je me serais immiscé dans sa vie » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

« Oh ben je ne sais pas moi… au nom de l'amitié, peut être ? » ironisa Drago.

« Hermione n'est pas une amie. Pas vraiment… écoute mon pote, moi je suis un solitaire d'accord ? Je l'ai toujours été, je ne vois que mon intérêt et seulement le mien. Ce qui peut arriver aux autres m'importe peu. Si je peux aider, ok. Mais je sais toujours où se trouvent mes priorités » termina-t-il.

« Très bien, on peu au moins jeter un œil à ton historique ? » demanda Harry.

Nott lui montra l'ordinateur du bras, lui donnant l'autorisation.

« Il y a combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? » demanda Ron.

« C'était avant-hier » dit-il.

Drago sentit ses mains trembler. La désinvolture dont faisait preuve Théodore l'énervait au plus haut point ! Durant tout ce temps elle était là ! Presque sous son nez.

« Regarde ça… » murmura Harry.

Sur l'historique qu'il avait sous les yeux, il y avait tout les intitulés possibles. _Comment retrouver la mémoire… Amnésie totale, comment y remédier… Magie + amnésie + remède…_ et encore plein d'autres.

« Elle était si désespérée au point de chercher une solution sur internet ? » s'exclama Ron ahuri.

« Elle ne se souvient de rien de notre vie Ron, mets toi à sa place cinq minute » rétorqua Harry qui scrutait les pages internet qu'elle avait visité.

Il tomba finalement sur un site intéressant qui parlait de jungle, de chaman et de magie. C'était le dernier qu'elle avait visité d'ailleurs.

« La forêt amazonienne ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« C'est une nouvelle piste »

« À prendre avec des pincettes » tempéra Harry.

« Au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à tout essayer » dit-il.

« Je comprends, mais… on ne sait même pas par où commencer. Où est-elle allée ? Dans quel coin de la forêt ? En supposant qu'elle soit partie là bas » répondit Harry.

« Il faut tenter le coup, Harry. Tiens regarde, il y a le nom de ce village sur ce post-it » dit-il en désignant le petit papier collé sur le bureau.

« C'est très mince » se buta Harry.

« Tant pis. Je prends tout les indices, même le plus infime si cela me permet de retrouver ma femme. Vous êtes avec moi ou pas ? » demanda Drago une bonne fois pour toute.

« Évidemment, Hermione est plus que notre amie, elle est comme une sœur pour nous, Ron et moi on vient » finit par décider Harry.

« Super ! Vous pouvez donc sortir de chez moi maintenant, on en a fini non ? » fit Nott agacé.

« Il faut que j'emmène Jessie chez mon fils, Harry c'est toi le plus moldu de nous trois, tu réserves les billets ? »

« Ça marche »

« Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? » demanda Théodore alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ron la lui jeta.

« Trop aimable » railla-t-il « Malefoy ? » l'interpella-t-il avant qu'il ne sorte.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna à peine.

« Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, je trouve que Granger est une chic fille et qu'elle ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive. Vous allez la retrouver, j'en suis convaincu » dit-il.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer » fit Drago faussement peiné.

Et il sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer. Nott soupira, ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et transplana devant l'hôpital sorcier. Il devait faire soigner ce nez doublement cassé. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été doué, c'était les sors de guérison.

Il pénétra dans l'hôpital et se rendit à l'accueil de tri.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous ? » demanda la sorcière sans lever les yeux sur lui.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle leva enfin la tête. Théodore la regardait, un sourcil levé, le nez complètement gonflé, mauve et du sang plein les mains. Elle leva un sourcil à son tour.

« Installez vous dans la salle d'attente, on vous appellera Mr ? »

« Nott. J'ai le nez doublement cassé, ça fait un mal de chien, ne pourriez vous pas appeler quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il le plus courtoisement possible.

La femme devant lui chiquait un chewing-gum de façon très vulgaire.

« Nan, chacun son tour m'sieur. Suivant ! »

Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi, je ne suis pas là pour un bête rhume madame »

« Oui, je vois ça. Mais vous n'êtes pas à l'agonie non plus, alors allez vous asseoir où j'appelle la sécurité, vu ? »

« Allons Moïra, vous pouvez faire une petite exception de temps en temps non ? » s'exclama une voix de fille sur sa droite.

« Si tu veux t'en occuper, il est à toi, mais aucun médicomage n'est disponible, donc il doit attendre » répondit la sorcière d'accueil.

« Je le prends en charge »

La femme haussa les épaules avec une totale indifférence.

« Suivez-moi » intima-t-elle au patient.

Perplexe, Théodore la suivit. Elle portait pourtant une blouse de médicomage. Mais la sorcière d'accueil avait dit qu'aucun médicomage n'était disponible. Elle avait l'air jeune… blonde, très mince… dix-huit ans tout au plus. Elle l'emmena sur un brancard et ferma le rideau afin d'être plus tranquille. Il la regarda s'affairer à préparer les ustensiles dont elle avait besoin pour le soigner, sans un mot.

« Vous êtes médicomage rassurez moi ? »

« Stagiaire » répondit-elle simplement, évitant son regard.

« Génial » soupira-t-il.

« Oh je suis parfaitement capable de soigner un nez cassé toute seule vous savez. Mais si vous préférez, je peux tout ranger et vous retournerez vous asseoir pendant des heures avant d'être prit en charge » proposa-t-elle aimablement, ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Ça va » grommela-t-il en ne bougeant pas de son brancard.

Elle se mit face à lui.

« Retirez vos mains » ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Il le fit et elle regarda attentivement son nez qui avait triplé de volume.

« Celui qui vous a fait ça ne vous a pas raté » grimaça-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête pour prendre un linge et le tremper dans de l'eau, avant de le porter au visage du blessé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer tout le sang séché, il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet. Surprise, elle plongea son regard bleu nuit, dans le siens, vert jade. Elle le regarda d'une manière qui le surprit, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il désserra sa poigne sans la lâcher. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, comme fascinée.

« Allez-y doucement » marmonna-t-il enfin avant de la lâcher.

La jeune stagiaire revint à elle et entreprit donc de lui nettoyer le visage. Avec beaucoup de douceur.

« C'est vraiment moche » murmura-t-elle comme si le fait de parler normalement allait offenser un quelconque Dieu.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa blouse et l'agita devant son visage. Il sentit comme un courant d'air frais sur la peau de son visage et la vit fixer son nez en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viens d'apercevoir la fracture, vous n'en avez qu'une, mais il va falloir que je remette votre nez dans son axe » expliqua-t-elle.

« Très bien mademoiselle la stagiaire, faites donc de moi votre cobaye » ricana-t-il.

Elle eu un rictus.

« Pourquoi croyez vous que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ? » s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Il haussa une épaule.

« Une intuition » répondit-il « comment allez vous procéder ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez comme neuf quand j'en aurais finis avec vous, prêt ? » dit-elle en se mettant en position avec sa baguette.

Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, comptez jusque trois »

« Un… aouw ! Nom d'un chien ! » pesta-t-il en sentant l'os de son nez craquer.

« Ça va ? »

« À votre avis ?! » ragea-t-il.

« Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible » rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Laissez-moi vous casser le nez et vous le remettre en place, juste pour rire » maugréa-t-il en se redressant.

Elle rit, tout en prenant une compresse et en lui appliquant de l'onguent sur la boursoufflure qu'était devenu son nez.

« Vous n'oseriez pas » dit-elle en appliquant la pommade avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Oh vraiment ? Et comment pouvez vous donc en être si sûre ? » roucoula-t-il.

Elle sourit de toute sa splendeur et le regarda pour la deuxième fois dans les yeux. Elle avait de longs cils et un regard rieur, avec une pointe de chagrin, il se sentit… troublé.

« Une intuition » susurra-t-elle avant de se redresser complètement « voilà monsieur Nott, appliquez cet onguent encore demain matin et demain soir. En principe l'ecchymose disparaîtra rapidement et votre nez aura retrouvé une taille normale » dit-elle en retirant ses gants.

Il tâtonna son nez, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là et se releva.

« Merci »

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail »

« Eh la stagiaire, attendez » l'arrêta Théodore « comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle sourit. Et il nota qu'elle avait de très belles dents soit dit en passant.

« Je l'ai lu sur votre fiche d'inscription » répondit-elle « et moi, c'est Amélia » termina-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Théodore Nott réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils. En fait, elle n'avait pas prit sa fiche d'inscription à l'accueil.

OoO

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous embête pas de garder Jessie quelques jours ? »

« Papa… évidemment que nous sommes sûrs »

« Merci fils »

« Tu es sûr de ta piste cette fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est la plus sérieuse en tout cas » répondit Drago.

« Le Brésil alors… »

« Le Brésil » confirma-t-il.

« Fais attention à toi papa, tu me le promets ? »

« Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent et puis je ne serais pas tout seul »

« Ramenez-la nous » implora Max.

Drago enlaça son fils de toutes ses forces.

« Je te le promet »

« Jessie est couchée et Nel dors à point fermé. Drago, tu nous préviens quand vous atterrissez ? »

« Évidemment. Et merci de prendre soin de ma fille Cassidy »

Cassandra l'enlaça à son tour.

« C'est bien normal voyons, sois prudent et embrasse Harry et Ron pour nous »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, prenez soin de vous » dit-il en sortant.

« Au revoir » et Max referma la porte.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il voulut se montrer convaincant, mais en réalité ça n'allait pas fort non.

« Hey, tout se passera bien » dit-elle.

« J'espère qu'ils vont la retrouver cette fois, parce que ça commence à faire long » dit-il.

Elle l'embrassa afin de le réconforter.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

« Et moi donc » répondit-elle.

« Et si on allait se coucher ? » demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

OoO

Lorsque Sébastian rentra ce soir là, Charlène ne dormait pas encore. Elle avait pleuré, il le vit immédiatement.

« J'ai vu ma mère ressuscitée aujourd'hui » lui apprit-elle.

Il se figea.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Seb' » le pria-t-elle soudain les sanglots menaçant de ressurgir.

« Oh Lénie', non, jamais » dit-il en la rejoignant sur le lit.

Elle semblait tellement désemparée.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me fuies ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal »

« Tu ne me feras rien Sébastian »

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je me maîtrise Charlène, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui me traverse l'esprit » dit-il.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras rien » murmura-t-elle.

Elle était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Elle vit ses prunelles noisette virer au jaune en trois secondes, ce qui pourtant, ne l'impressionna pas. Il détourna la tête.

« Regarde moi, s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas » le supplia-t-elle.

Il refusa de la regarder et attrapa ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur son visage.

« Je ne te repousse pas, mais tu dois me laisser du temps. C'est dur pour moi de me contrôler, j'ai juste besoin de temps d'accord ? » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Regarde-moi » le pria-t-elle de nouveau.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et ce qu'il vit dans les siens lui retourna le cœur. Sa peur de le perdre était tellement ancrée qu'il pouvait presque la ressentir. Il aurait voulut la rassurer et lui faire tendrement l'amour comme son magnifique corps le lui réclamait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dangereux pour elle.

« Je t'aime Charlène, tu as ma parole que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais » murmura-t-il « mais tu dois me donner un peu de temps, s'il te plaît »

Elle finit par hocher la tête et il soupira soulagé. Elle le lâcha et se coucha. Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça. Elle se cala contre lui, fébrile, refoulant ses sanglots. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, pleurer depuis quinze jours.

« Je vais te laisser dormir un peu, tu es trop bouleversée pour ce soir » dit-il.

« Non, tu as besoin de te nourrir, je tiendrais le coup »

« C'est hors de question »

« Seb'… »

« Dors mon amour, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi »

« Jamais… » murmura-t-elle.

 _Things have seem to changed_ _/_ _Les choses ont l'air d'avoir changé_  
 _There's one thing that's still the same_ _/_ _Il y a une chose qui est la même qu'avant_  
 _In my heart you have remained_ _/_ _Dans mon coeur tu es restée_  
 _And we can fly fly fly away_ _/_ _Et nous pouvons voler voler voler ailleurs_  
 _'Cause you are not alone_ _/_ _Car tu n'es pas seule_

À suivre…

* * *

So ? Je suis toute ouïe pour vos questions et avis ! Comme je le disais la dernière fois, le prochain chapitre sera donc la suite directe du Prologue et nous retomberons dans une chronologie normale :-) et l'histoire mise en place pourra réellement débuter ^^

J'espère que pour l'instant cela vous plaît, c'est toujours un peu long à démarrer une nouvelle histoire… à bientôt !

Et surtout, merci pour tout.

Bisou

Jess

(1) Epilogue de Forgive me, lorsque John croit voir une méteorite s'écraser dans son jardin, c'est en fait sa femme.

Les paroles sont pour John et Eleanore et aussi Charlène et Sébastian


	5. Ch3 Sauve mais pas saine

Bonsoir à tous !

Pour commencer, je voulais une fois de plus - et certainement pas la dernière - saluer votre patience à toute épreuve. Je travaille depuis six mois maintenant, j'ai donc encore moins de temps à me consacrer à l'écriture et pourtant, vous êtes là, comme toujours ! Voilà pourquoi je n'abandonnerais jamais quelque chose en cours de route ! Vous êtes également nombreux à me demander des nouvelles de ma fiction **Condamné à aimer**. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction. Mais je me dois de m'expliquer. À l'époque, j'écrivais trois fictions en même temps. C'était une erreur que je ne commettrais plus jamais ! Parce que à la fin, je n'avais même plus l'envie de continuer. J'ai donc prit la décision de me consacrer à une seule **Leave me a chance**. Je comptais reprendre **Condamné à aimer** et puis finir **A travers le temps et l'espace** , une Charlie/Hermione. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que à l'origine une fiction, devienne une quadrilogie. Je me suis laissée emporter dans cet univers que je suis incapable d'abandonner avant d'y avoir mit un point final. Cette fois, je compte bien terminer et reprendre les autres projets laissé en suspend depuis ! Donc pour ceux que cela intérresse, je compte finir tout ce qui est en cours ! Je ne sais juste pas quand ! lol

Voila qui est dit ! Maintenant, place au chapitre et le blabla de fin ^^

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

 **Disclaimer :** je ne détiens pas et ne détiendrais jamais aucun droit sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Tout ce que je récolte avec mes histoires, sont des reviews ni plus, ni moins ^^

 _Après toi, Christophe Willem_

 **Marine : Et maintenant mon cadeau d'anniversaire 4 jours plus tard quel chapitre !** _Joyeux anniversaire très en retard alors ! lol et merci ^^_ **Les retrouvailles entre Cassy et sa mère, j'ai adoré. La pauvre Charlène par contre... tout ça m'a donné envie de relire les trois premières parties** _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fais, mais moi je suis obligée par moment de replonger dedans pour chercher des détails lol_ **Triste de pas avoir eu ted et vic, peut-être dans le prochain** _Arf, non pas encore. Ce chapitre est complètement dédié à Hermione et Drago^^ je l'avais dis, cette fiction sera plutôt centrée sur eux_ **A bientôt pour la suite, bisous** _que voici ! bisou et merci ^^_

 **Lauryn15 : Super comme toujours ! Vivement la suite !** _Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite lol ^^_

* * *

Ch.3. Sauve mais pas saine.

 _Les photos, les cadres, sont pourtant bien là_ _  
_ _Vestiges de gloire, douloureuse joie_

 _Vidés de l'histoire, il était une fois_ _  
_ _Un Il, une Elle, et l'Elle s'envola…_

 _Je vais funambule, sur un fil de verre_ _  
_ _Toutes mes pendules, tournent à l'envers_ _  
_ _J'amasse les heures, entre toi et moi_ _  
_ _Gravats de rancœurs, et d'effroi_

Cassy entra dans la chambre en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle portait une petite nuisette noire et ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement emmêlés, lui pendaient jusque dans le dos. Elle se glissa dans le lit, se blottissant contre son homme qui l'attendait.

« Elle s'est enfin rendormie » fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« La prochaine c'est mon tour » dit-il en l'entourant de son bras, remontant la couette jusqu'à leurs mentons.

« Je ne comprends pas, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer » répondit-elle vraiment fatiguée.

« Elle a peut-être des coliques ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Peut être… » dit-elle évasive.

« À quoi est ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre.

« Cassy, qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une tarée mais… elle est beaucoup plus agitée depuis que mon père a posé les mains sur elle » fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre dans l'immédiat et elle se redressa quelque peu pour lui faire face.

« Tu penses que je suis dingue ? »

« Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que… Nel n'est qu'un bébé » dit-il prudemment.

« Je crois qu'elle se souvient, elle aussi » voilà, elle l'avait dit.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Le réveil indiquait 2h30 du matin.

« Comment elle pourrait ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Max… elle avait trois ans et les expériences supervisées par mon père l'ont traumatisée dans cette vie. Elle était avec nous dans cet hôpital. Si nous on se souvient de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ? » expliqua la blonde.

Il dû bien avouer que sa théorie tenait la route.

« Tu as peut-être raison » finit-il par concéder.

« Je vais aller voir Blaise, pour voir ce que l'on peut faire »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Blaise ne pourra rien pour notre fille. La seule personne qui pourra nous aider je le crains, c'est ta mère »

« Ma mère ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Elle a dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences à son geste et elle est revenue d'entre les morts. Je commence à croire qu'elle n'est pas revenue par hasard »

« C'est vrai que quand elle a prit Nel dans ses bras, l'effet a été instantané » fit remarquer Cassy dans le vague.

« Il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire d'abord, mais on ira quand même voir Blaise au matin » dit-il en l'attirant auprès de lui.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, fermant les yeux. Le répit fut de courte durée, puisque le téléphone sonna. Deux secondes plus tard, les pleurs de leur petite fille se firent entendre également. Cassandra poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et rabattit les couvertures.

« Laisse, je vais y aller » dit-il.

« Tu ferais peut être mieux de répondre, il s'agit peut être de ton père » suggéra-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Il hocha la tête et descendit.

« Allô ? … papa ? Il est presque 3h du matin tout va bien ? … quoi ? J'arrive ! Tu es sûr ? Très bien… repose toi d'accord ? On se voit demain » il raccrocha.

Cassandra descendit les escaliers avec Nel dans ses bras. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement « est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Il la regarda, l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Elle est vivante »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon père n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus au téléphone. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé. J'ai voulut me rendre à l'hôpital, mais il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne demain matin à la première heure et qu'il m'expliquerait. Il a aussi demandé que tu sois là »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Il l'a retrouvée… ton père l'a ramenée à la maison Max » murmura-t-elle émue.

« Il avait l'air si bouleversé » répondit-il vraiment inquiet.

Elle posa alors sa main sur sa joue.

« Vient te recoucher, on ira voir ce qu'il se passe demain. Elle est saine et sauve, c'est déjà une superbe nouvelle. Pour le reste, je ne m'inquiète pas, ta mère et ton père se sont déjà sortis des pires situations imaginables, cette fois ci ne fera pas exception » dit-elle confiante.

Il recouvrit sa main avec la sienne.

« Tu as raison. Qu'est ce que je t'aime toi » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle lui sourit et les deux jeunes parents remontèrent se coucher après avoir remit leur fille au lit. Cassandra n'imaginait pas un seul instant la situation à laquelle ils allaient être confrontés le lendemain, face à Hermione à l'hôpital.

OoO

Max et Cassandra déposèrent Jessie chez Narcissa tôt le matin. Max avait jugé plus sage de ne pas l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'y attendait, alors il promit à la petite de venir la chercher le soir même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Max se rendit compte que son père ne lui avait pas indiqué dans quel service se trouvait sa mère.

« Je vais me renseigner, attends moi là » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Elle entendit à moitié la conversation, mais en saisit l'essentiel.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes bien sûre de ne pas faire une erreur ? Bon… très bien, merci » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Elle est dans le service psychiatrique » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es sûr que… »

« Elle a vérifié deux fois, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Chambre 18, vient » dit-il en l'entraînant dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Quand ils arrivèrent au service psychiatrique, Cassandra ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Elle revit en flash back, le sous-sol de l'université avec ses cellules renfermant dans chacune d'entre-elles, un enfant à qui son père avait fait du mal. Sa propre petite fille y avait été enfermée et elle avait perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Elle n'avait que trois ans dans cette réalité alternative. Comme si elle était reliée aux émotions de sa maman, le bébé s'agita quelque peu dans son landau.

« Chut, là ma chérie… » dit-elle en lui caressant sa petite joue toute douce « maman est près de toi »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Max.

Son père, mais aussi Ron, Harry et leurs femmes venaient à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour mon fils » dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Max commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait aucun doute concernant l'amour que Drago lui portait, mais ces démonstrations d'affections ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est maman ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est dans la chambre, Blaise est en train de l'ausculter. Vient t'asseoir, j'ai des choses à te dire » répondit Drago.

« Je veux voir maman d'abord »

« Crois moi il vaut mieux que je... Max ! » s'exclama-t-il quand son fils bifurqua vers la porte.

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et se figea. Elle était couchée sur le dos, semblant profondément endormie. Blaise passait sa baguette illuminée au dessus de son corps nu. Il ne l'avait pas vu, tellement il était concentré dans sa tâche et Max sortit précipitamment, voulant respecter la nudité de sa mère. Il laissa la porte se refermer, les poings serrés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler.

Drago s'approcha de lui la mine affligée. C'est seulement là que Max remarqua à quel point il avait l'air affecté. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus dormit depuis des jours. Il avait d'énorme cernes et les yeux injectés de sang !

« Vient » murmura-t-il en l'attirant vers les chaises.

Max se laissa tirer sans résistance. Cassy comprit elle aussi en jetant un œil par le hublot de la porte de la chambre.

« Oh mon dieu, non… » s'exclama-t-elle une main sur sa bouche.

« Papa… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont mes frères ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Drago luta pour garder ses larmes dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans parvenir à sortir le moindre son et ne put finalement pas empêcher une perle salée de rouler sur sa joue à la barbe de plusieurs jours. Harry serra l'épaule de son ami, très fort.

« On en sait rien » finit par répondre Drago d'une voix rauque.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Max.

« On a retrouvé ta mère dans le fin fond d'une jungle amazonienne. Elle semblait s'être établie là bas et s'y être accommodée. Mais lorsqu'on est rentré dans sa cabane… quand je suis allé dans la chambre… bon sang… » haleta Drago qui peinait vraiment à trouver ses mots, tant ses émotions lui enserraient le cœur, les poumons et la gorge.

« Quoi ? Papa ? »

« Lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, elle… elle avait gravé le nom de tes frères partout sur les murs » expliqua-t-il peinant de plus en plus à se contenir « Elle était là, elle grattait encore et encore en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles et quand… quand elle s'est retournée… quand elle s'est retournée… par tout les saints sorciers de la terre, que Merlin me vienne en aide » Drago se leva, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de trembler.

« Papa… » murmura Max affligé.

Cassy pleurait désormais. Ginny s'occupa du landau de la petite Nel et la berça doucement, alors que le bébé s'agitait de nouveau.

« Ils n'étaient plus là… Max… son ventre était… plat. Ils avaient… disparus » hoqueta-t-il « mes bébés ont disparus… » termina-t-il dans un murmure déchirant.

Trop abasourdi, Max ne bougea pas sous le choc. Se fut Cassy qui enlaça Drago de toutes ses forces pour le consoler et il s'accrocha à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ça va aller… » chuchota-t-elle « tout va s'arranger » fit-elle très émue.

Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule de Max, le caressant doucement avec son pouce.

Drago respira un grand coup et tenta de se calmer.

« Miss Holhund … le protocole… » dit-il sans le moindre sourire.

Cette plaisanterie qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, n'avait pas la même saveur ce matin. Elle plongea ses yeux rouges de larmes dans les siens.

« Vous allez vous en sortir d'accord ? Vous vous en sortez toujours ! »

Il embrassa tendrement son front, comme un père le ferait avec sa fille et se tourna enfin vers son fils, ayant retrouvé un peu de contenance.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter tout le temps le même mot : _Azaharo_. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Rien du tout »

« Tu penses pouvoir demander à Victoire de chercher une signification ? »

Max hocha la tête, toujours sous le choc.

« Quand tu dis qu'elle a perdu l'esprit… » commença-t-il.

« Elle ne semble reconnaître personne et passe son temps à écrire le nom de Liam et Julian partout dés qu'elle en a l'occasion. Et ce mot, _Azaharo_ , qui revient sans cesse… Blaise a dû la tranquilliser pour pouvoir l'ausculter »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ? Pour que j'essaye mon pouvoir sur elle, tu veux que j'entre dans sa tête n'est ce pas ? » demanda Cassandra.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé et que toi et mon fils avez traversé beaucoup de choses douloureuses… je comprendrais si tu refusais » répondit-t-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que je vais le faire »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Jeff. Il tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il semblait fatigué, à bout de nerf. Quand il les vit tous là, il perdit son sang froid.

« Tout ce petit monde pour Sonia ? Quel honneur » railla-t-il « oh mais attendez voir… ah non, vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour elle n'est ce pas ? Vous avez reprit le cours de votre petite existence bien tranquille, tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. Après tout, à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? » persifla-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, je te trouve bien injuste » répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ricana.

« Oh pardon, je vous ai froissée dans votre orgueil ? Toutes mes excuses, chère madame. C'est vrai que venir voir sa femme rendue cinglée à cause de la possession par le fantôme de sa sœur, n'est rien du tout comparé à ce que vous devez vivre » se moqua-t-il sans se douter effectivement une seule seconde du drame qui se jouait pour Hermione.

« Jeff calme toi s'il te plaît » s'exclama Harry.

« Que je me calme ? » s'exclama-t-il indigné « Ma femme est complètement folle ! Et c'est entièrement votre faute ! Alors réparez votre merdier et ramenez la moi » hurla ce dernier, fou de colère.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas si simple. Je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour elle » tenta de l'apaiser le chef des aurors.

« Vous avez pensé à notre fils ?! Hein ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi sa mère est devenue complètement dingue quand il sera en âge de comprendre ? » fulminait-il très en colère.

« On en arrivera pas là, fais nous confiance on va trouver une solution » tenta Ron.

Mais le regard de Jeff se braqua sur Drago qui restait appuyé au mur et ne disait rien. Ce qui le rendit encore plus fou de rage.

« Tu n'as donc rien à dire ? Tant que ça ne touche pas ta petite famille, ça te passe au dessus n'est ce pas ? »

« Jeff ! » s'indigna Cassandra.

Mais il ne la regarda même pas. Fou de rage, Jeff empoigna Drago et le plaqua au mur. Max voulut intervenir, mais Drago leva la main pour le stopper. Il ne réagit même pas, se contentant de le regarder.

« Si ça peut te rassurer mon pote, toi et moi on est dans le même bateau »

« Ah ouais ? Ta femme aussi est devenue dingue ? » railla-t-il.

« Exact »

« Tant mieux » cracha-t-il en le lâchant soudainement.

Drago regarda son ami. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il n'était qu'un moldu et sa femme était enfermée ici depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à chasser Sybille de son corps. Il se sentait impuissant, tout comme lui d'ailleurs avec Hermione.

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et empêcher tout ça crois moi Jeff, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je ne compte pas abandonner Sonia, je te le promet »

Jeff ramassa le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait laissé tomber et lui tourna le dos.

« Cause toujours » dit-il.

« Tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole. Je t'ai promis de réhabilité ton nom, je l'ai fais »

Jeff se retourna, l'air courroucé.

« Il n'y a rien de comparable Drago ! Il y a une marge de différence. Sonia est devenue folle ! Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour tenir ta promesse cette fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien » murmura Drago « mais je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je trouverais un moyen de ramener ta femme… et la mienne »

Jeff tentait de garder une contenance.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir d'y croire »

« Oh crois moi, je n'ai pas le choix que d'y croire. Si je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes garçons, il faudra d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'y arrive » termina-t-il.

Et le masque de Jeff se fissura un tant soit peu.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Drago le regarda, avec toute la tristesse du monde et lui dit

« Rentre chez toi, prends le temps d'être avec ton fils et ta fille Jeff. Tu n'imagines pas comme tout peu basculer d'un instant à l'autre » dit-il.

Le jeune homme voulut poursuivre la conversation, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant Blaise en sortir. Il tenait le dossier d'Hermione dans ses mains et semblait vraiment très perplexe. Il leva la tête et se retint de reculer devant tous ces yeux inquiets qui attendaient des réponses alors que finalement, il n'allait leur apporter que des questions. Il soupira et avança vers ses amis, avant de s'asseoir à l'extrémité de tous les fauteuils afin de pouvoir tous les regarder. Il semblait chercher ses mots et Drago avec Cassy finirent par s'asseoir, eux aussi. Jeff resta debout, un désagréable sentiment de honte lui saisissant les entrailles.

« Quand vous êtes arrivés hier avec elle, j'ai immédiatement procédé à une prise de sang » commença-t-il « d'après les résultats que j'en ai eu, j'ai voulut vérifier par moi-même »

« Vérifier quoi ? » demanda Drago.

Blaise posa des yeux perdus sur son ami.

« Et bien, biologiquement, Hermione est toujours bien enceinte » annonça-t-il comme un boulet de canon.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Blaise ! Je viens de voir ma mère à poil - Merlin me pardonne - et il n'y a plus aucun signes de grossesse ! » s'exclama Max.

La gorge de Jeff se serra tellement fort, qu'il dût s'appuyer au mur.

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne comprends pas. La prise de sang parle d'elle-même et l'auscultation aussi. Extérieurement, il n'y a plus rien. À l'échographie, on ne voit rien. Mais au niveau biologique, je suis catégorique, les signes de grossesse sont bel et bien là »

Le silence qui suivit était ponctué d'incompréhension et de question que personne n'osait poser.

« Ça veut dire quoi '' l'auscultation parle d'elle-même '' ? » demanda Max.

Blaise sembla hésiter et soupira avant de se lever.

« Venez » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Jeff hésita, mais Cassandra le regarda en lui tenant la porte. Il se sentait tellement mal maintenant, qu'il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de cette famille. La jeune fille lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre à leur suite. Pansy fut la dernière à entrer et referma doucement la porte. Hermione dormait toujours à point fermé et tout le monde put voir la marque noire en forme de S sur sa tempe. Ils avaient tous eu une seconde chance, tous sauf elle. Elle avait remonté le temps, sans retrouver le moindre souvenir. Drago détourna le regard, dégoûté. Max ne put quant à lui détacher ses yeux du ventre plat de sa mère. Ce ventre où devaient se trouver deux bébés, à presque cinq mois de grossesse. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre là dedans, que les organes de sa maman, ni plus, ni moins.

Blaise baissa la couverture et remonta la chemise de nuit d'Hermione, dévoilant un ventre lisse et une peau plutôt pâle. Le tout se soulevant au rythme lent et profond de la respiration d'Hermione.

Blaise détacha son stéthoscope et en agrandit les extrémités, afin que tout le monde puisse entendre. Il hésita quelques secondes et puis finit par poser l'instrument sur le ventre de son amie, la main tremblante.

« Écoutez » dit-il simplement.

D'abords ils entendirent le crissement sur la peau d'Hermione, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et puis ils les entendirent. Deux battements parfaitement synchros. Rapides. Forts.

Les cœurs des deux bébés.

Drago qui tendait l'oreille releva lentement la tête vers son ami médicomage, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Mais aussi une profonde perplexité.

« Comment est ce possible ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé ses facultés, je crois qu'on en saura rien » répondit Blaise « tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que tes fils sont en vie. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni où, mais il y a urgence » dit-il.

Drago tourna son regard vers Cassy et celle-ci comprit. D'un hochement de tête, elle s'approcha du lit et prit délicatement la main de sa belle mère. Elle était douce et un peu froide. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses deux mains légèrement, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.

Elle se sentit transportée à travers ce qu'elle appelait le flux subconscient et trouva très étrange de n'y trouver que du noir. C'était d'autant plus étrange que quand un souvenir était important ou traumatisant pour une personne, il devait surgir devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse y avoir aucun contrôle… mais là, c'était le néant. Le vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'esprit d'Hermione était comme une page blanche : complètement vierge !

Elle décida de descendre un peu plus profondément avant d'abandonner, lorsqu'une image attira son attention. Elle était floue, comme embrumée mais elle décida de s'y aventurer et fonça vers ce qui s'apparentait à un tableau. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts, mais ne put voir qu'une brève image avant de se sentir éjectée avec énormément de force de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Tellement fort, qu'une violente secousse l'avait éjectée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Cassy ! » cria Max en se précipitant sur elle « ça va ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Je vais bien » dit-elle immédiatement.

« Hermione ? » demanda Blaise un peu inquiet.

Tout le monde se retourna sur la jeune femme assise dans son lit. Elle était éveillée et fixait Cassandra du regard. Elle ne réagit pas au son de la voix de son ami et semblait complètement dans le vague.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Drago.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, rien. Son esprit est complètement vide. J'ai entre-aperçut une image mais quand j'ai voulut approfondir, c'est comme si deux grands bras invisibles m'avaient propulsée hors de son esprit ! Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un arbre gigantesque. Je suis désolée Drago »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _son esprit est complètement vide_? » demanda Drago dont le cœur battait la chamade.

« Quand je pénètre dans la tête des gens que je touche, c'est comme si j'étais sur un tapis volant dans un ciel très sombre, avec des images tout autour de moi » expliqua-t-elle « ici, je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'un ciel noir à perte de vue… » dit-elle en regardant Drago d'un air désolé.

« Tu as vu un arbre » insista le blond.

« Oui, mais c'est comme si elle ne me laissait pas y avoir accès »

Drago regarda sa femme en soupirant bruyamment.

« Mia ? »

Hermione sembla réagir au son de la voix de son mari et tourna ses yeux noisette complètement perdus vers lui.

« Est ce que tu me reconnais ? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant du lit.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'une manière curieuse. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis ton mari, Drago » dit-il ne sachant pas comment s'adresser à elle.

Tout cela semblait tellement… bizarre à tout le monde.

Hermione regarda sa main à laquelle trônait son alliance et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui… » murmura Drago « regarde, j'ai la même que toi » dit-il en levant sa main gauche devant ses yeux.

Intriguée, elle regarda alors la main du blond et compara son anneau au sien. Elle fronça les sourcils et tout le monde retint son souffle, lorsqu'elle posa le bout de ses doigts fins et délicats, sur le visage de Drago.

Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis tout les deux du sort noir SALIGIA, elle ne le reconnaissait plus en tant que mari et le repoussait sans cesse. Même si elle avait perdu la raison et le peu de souvenirs qui lui restait et qu'elle ne le reconnaissait probablement pas, ce contact hérissa les poils du blond, ce que tout le monde constata. Cela prouvait bien évidemment à quel point Drago aimait sa femme. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et rouvrit les yeux. Elle le fixait avec une telle innocence que s'en était bouleversant. Il tenta de garder contenance et murmura plus qu'il ne parla.

« Je t'en prie Mia… reprend toi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé » murmura-t-il « où sont nos enfants ? »

Elle le regarda, semblant ne pas l'entendre et s'émerveillait juste à le toucher et le découvrir. Drago tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son cœur. Cela allait de son amour pour sa femme, à la colère qu'il ressentait qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos pour courir au fin fond du globe pour finir par la peur de ne jamais retrouver ses enfants en vie.

« Tu m'entends Hermione ? Où sont Julian et Liam ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Ce fut la douche froide. Elle retira précipitamment sa main de son visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et se remplirent de larmes. Elle recula au fond du lit, totalement apeurée, désorientée.

« Azaharo ! » murmura-t-elle frénétiquement en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

« Maman… » tenta piteusement Max.

Mais Hermione ne semblait plus voir, ni entendre personne. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose et descendit du lit en trombe. Surprenant tout le monde, elle bouscula Ginny et sortit en courant de la chambre.

« Nom de… » pesta Drago en se précipitant à sa suite.

Tout le monde se mit à courir dans le couloir, mais elle avait réussi à leur échapper.

« Elle ne pourra de toute façon pas sortir de l'hôpital, rassurez vous. Dispersons nous » suggéra Blaise.

D'un air entendu, chacun partit dans des directions opposées, même Jeff. Il se promit de faire ses excuses à son ami, dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ils la cherchèrent une bonne demi-heure dans tout l'hôpital, quand Drago la retrouva enfin.

« JE L'AI TROUVEE ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Elle se trouvait dans la salle d'accouchement, celle là même où elle avait donné naissance à tous leurs enfants, même les jumeaux dans leur réalité alternative. Quand il entra, un spectacle de désolation s'étendit devant lui. Des fioles retournées, tous les tiroirs ouverts, ainsi que les armoires. Elle était derrière un paravent médical, murmurant inlassablement ce mot qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et quand enfin, il put l'apercevoir dans son champ de vision, son visage se liquéfia et il se rua sur elle.

Un scalpel à terre, dans une marre rouge. Du sang. Partout sur les murs ! Des lettres de sang ! Le prénom de leurs enfants écrit en lettres grossières sur les murs blancs.

« Bordel de merde ! » vociféra-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle se débattit, tentant désespérément de retourner écrire sur le mur alors qu'il la tirait. Il réussi enfin à la tourner face à lui et un sentiment de colère qu'il ne put contrôler s'empara de lui tout entier.

« Arrête ça ! »

« Azaharo ! » cria-t-elle.

« qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! »

« Azaharo ! Azaharo ! » hurlait-elle à plein poumons, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« TAIS-TOI ! ÇA SUFFIT ! » disait-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

« AZAHARO ! » disait-elle comme si elle se mettait en colère qu'il ne comprenne pas.

« LA FERME ! » dit-il en la collant au mur.

« Drago ! » cria Harry.

« Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura Jeff en accourant lui aussi, voyant le spectacle.

« OÙ SONT-ILS ? OÙ SONT NOS ENFANTS ? »

« Arrête ! Ron, aide-moi ! » cria Harry.

« AZAHA…. » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Le coup partit tout seul. Il l'avait giflée.

Immédiatement, il se sentit plaqué contre le sol par son propre fils et ses deux amis, tandis que Blaise emmenait la jeune femme complètement choquée, hors de sa vue.

Drago était en proie à une vraie fureur. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis des semaines était en train de jaillir hors de lui par vagues. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, tellement il battait vite et ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour le maintenir à terre, le temps de laisser passer la crise.

Cassandra qui était restée dans la chambre avec Ginny, Pansy et Nel la leur avait confiée, trouvant qu'ils mettaient du temps à retrouver Hermione accourut sur le pas de la porte et se figea. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH » hurla Drago en se débattant « AAAAAAAAHHHH »

« Papa ! Arrête ! Regarde moi… regarde moi ! »

La voix de Max tentait tant bien que mal de surplomber celle de son père, mais il semblait comme possédé. Il était dans un tel état, que l'idée de le tranquilliser traversa l'esprit de Max. Il attrapa alors son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Reprends-toi ! Hey… HEY ! On va les ramener d'accord ? Tu n'es pas tout seul »

Drago cessa alors tout mouvement, comme si son énergie s'était complètement épuisée et il craqua.

« Je veux… juste … retrouver… mes enfants…. » pleura-t-il les épaules secouées de soubresauts.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Max. Ce dernier hocha la tête et les deux amis le lâchèrent.

Drago se mit immédiatement en position fœtale et pleura. Encore. Et encore. Sous le regard impuissant de son fils et des ses amis répétant toujours la même chose :

« Pitié…. Rendez-moi mes enfants »

OoO

Blaise avait emmené Hermione dans la salle juste à côté. Elle s'était ouvert le bras avec le scalpel et la blessure était très profonde, elle se vidait de son sang. Il devenait impératif qu'il referme la plaie. Il profita de son état de choc, dû à la réaction violente de Drago, pour la soigner. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil tout le long de l'opération, les yeux perdus.

La porte grinça, laissant entrer Max qui referma doucement derrière lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle s'est salement amochée le bras, je viens de la soigner. Pour le reste… je ne sais pas » dit-il inquiet « et ton père ? » renchérit le métis.

« Il est partit avec Harry et Ginny. Il est en état de choc, j'ai préféré qu'il ne rentre pas tout seul et il a besoin de se reposer afin d'y voir plus clair » dit-il.

Blaise hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air contrarié. Quand Max vit l'œil bleui de sa mère, il comprit pourquoi. Sa gorge se noua.

« Écoute Blaise… je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, mais quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits il s'en voudra bien assez pour ce geste, il en bave depuis des semaines je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant, il est inutile d'en rajouter » plaida-t-il.

Blaise soupira.

« Je sais mon grand, je sais »

« Je me hais d'avance de dire une chose pareille, mais on ne pourra pas la surveiller 24h sur 24. Il faut la sangler »

Le médicomage hocha la tête, pas très enthousiaste. Mais il reconnaissait que Max avait raison, vu ce qu'il s'était passé il valait mieux prévenir, que guérir.

Hermione murmura quelque chose, attirant l'attention des deux hommes. Max s'approcha d'elle, essayant d'adopter une démarche douce, dénuée de toute angoisse et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle l'avait suivit de ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Azaharo… » murmura-t-elle avec des trémolos.

Max avala difficilement sa salive.

« Oh maman… » dit-il en tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle fronça les sourcils, adoptant un ton suppliant et plaintif.

« Azaharo » pleura-t-elle avec un visage désespéré.

Elle s'accrocha à la manche de son fils, les yeux implorants. Derrière elle, il avait aperçut Blaise avec une seringue.

« Chut… » dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Bizarrement, elle se laissa faire ne cessant de répéter ce mot que personne ne comprenait et il la consola, s'autorisant une larme. Quand Blaise introduit le bout de l'aiguille dans sa peau, elle sursauta, mais il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Chut… tout va bien, je suis là… » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle devenait molle comme une poupée de chiffon.

Elle s'était affaissée contre lui.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive Max, tes parents ne méritent pas ça » lui dit Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

Max la serra brièvement.

« On va trouver une solution, je n'abandonnerais pas mes parents. Je vais demander au professeur Rogue de passer la voir. Il est le meilleur Legilimens que je connaisse. Maintenant je vais ramener maman à sa chambre, j'ai envoyé Cassandra chercher Nel auprès de Pansy, je voudrais que tu l'ausculte s'il te plaît, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Nel ne va pas bien ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, Cassy va t'expliquer » dit-il en passant ses bras sous le corps de sa mère pour la soulever.

« D'accord, je l'attends »

Max sortit, Hermione inerte dans ses bras. Il fallait que sa mère retrouve la raison et la mémoire. Parce que sinon, son père ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il savait ce que Drago endurait. Il avait vécu la mort de Nel pendant trois ans et il était hors de question que ses parents passent par là ! Il ne le permettrait pas !

OoO

Pansy marchait de long en large à travers la chambre d'Hermione, berçant le bébé qui s'était mise à pleurer, lorsque Ron entra. Il regarda sa femme d'un œil attendri.

« Ça te va toujours aussi bien » sourit-il.

« Peut être, mais je laisse ça aux autres » rit-elle « comment vont-ils ? »

Ron soupira en la rejoignant.

« Drago a pété les plombs. Harry et Ginny l'ont embarqué chez eux, il faut qu'il recouvre ses esprits ou il va devenir fou »

« Les pauvres… ils en voient de dures ces derniers temps, ils ne méritent vraiment pas tout ça » dit-elle.

« On va les aider, on ne laisse pas tomber la famille » dit-il en lui embrassant le front, caressant doucement la tête blonde de Nel endormie.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Cassy pour entrer.

« Je te remercie Pansy, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, elle commençait à s'agiter alors je l'ai prise sur moi, elle a finit par se rendormir » sourit-elle.

« Elle commence sûrement à avoir faim » constata la blonde en regardant l'heure « je te libère, il faut qu'on aille voir Blaise » ajouta-t-elle.

Pansy lui plaça précautionneusement le bébé dans les bras, Cassy les embrassa et sortit de la chambre. Avant de pouvoir sortir, ils assistèrent au retour d'Hermione, tranquillisée dans les bras de son fils.

Max la déposa délicatement dans le lit et avec un gros soupir, fit apparaître des sangles sur ses poignet et chevilles, reliées au lit. Quand Pansy vit le visage d'Hermione, elle comprit tout le sens des mots de son mari.

« Bon sang » murmura-t-elle.

Max remonta la couverture et se tourna sur Ron.

« Puisque Harry veille sur mon père, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, tu es libre ? »

« Euh pour aller où ? »

« À Poudlard, voir le professeur Rogue. Il pourra peut-être forcer les barrages de protections que maman a mit en place… je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas rester assis là à ne rien faire ! » pesta le blond.

« Allez-y, je reste un moment avec elle »

« Merci Pansy » remercia Max.

« Mais non c'est normal »

Ron embrassa sa femme, avant de suivre Max.

OoO

« Ah Cassy je t'attendais, entre » lui dit Blaise.

La jeune fille avança avec sa fille dans ses bras, qui recommençait à s'agiter.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Nel avait un problème ? » continua-t-il.

Elle s'assit devant son bureau, changeant la petite de position.

« Oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je m'en fais peut être pour rien » dit-elle un peu confuse.

« Explique-moi »

« Et bien ça va te paraître étrange, mais je trouve qu'elle pleure énormément pour un bébé »

« Énormément comment ? » demanda-t-il.

Et la petite se mit soudainement à hurler !

« Comme ça ! » dit-elle en se levant pour la consoler « elle fait ça tout le temps et c'est pire depuis que mon père l'a touchée » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue mais… quand ma mère nous a ramené en arrière, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'hôpital se souviennent des trois dernières années de leur vie, dans cette autre réalité. Nel en faisait partie » dit-elle en laissant volontairement la fin de son raisonnement en suspend.

« Et tu penses qu'elle se souvient, elle aussi c'est ça ? »

« C'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien… » répondis sincèrement le métis avec un air songeur.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire parfois. Elle peut être sage comme tout et se mettre à hurler, comme ça » désespéra-t-elle.

« Calme toi Cassy, c'est un bébé, il te faut apprendre à écouter les signaux de détresse » l'apaisa-t-il « je peux ? »

Elle lui tendit la petite sans hésiter. Malgré ses pleurs, Blaise l'ausculta avant de la rendre à sa maman.

« Tout me paraît normal, en tout cas au niveau physique » précisa-t-il.

« Donc il se pourrait que j'aie raison alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si même c'était le cas, je ne vois pas très bien comment on pourrait gérer le problème, elle va à peine avoir un mois » grimaça-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire alors ? »

« Elle est bien trop petite pour avoir un quelconque traitement. Dans un premier temps, il va falloir vous armer de patience et la consoler chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin. Si ce sont vraiment ses souvenirs de ces trois premières années de vie qui viennent la hanter, je ne peux qu'espérer que cela s'estompera avec le temps » supposa-t-il.

« Et si cela ne passe pas ? »

Blaise la regarda longuement, se sentant complètement perdu.

« Alors je te dirigerais vers un collègue spécialisé dans les traumatismes de l'enfance, mais on en est pas encore là ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant se décomposer.

« D'accord… » dit-elle en berçant son bébé « je te remercie Blaise… dis, je ne voudrais pas te mettre à la porte de ton propre bureau, mais là je reconnais des pleurs de faim. Je dois la nourrir » grimaça-t-elle.

Blaise cligna des yeux avant de comprendre.

« Oh ! bien sûr ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Je sais que c'est naturel, que certaines femmes peuvent faire ça n'importe où et devant n'importe qui et je respecte ça, mais je suis bien trop pudique » son ton était un peu coupable.

« Ne t'excuse pas Cassy ! Je comprends »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut » dit-il en souriant.

« Merci Blaise. Pour tout »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte doucement. Cassandra s'installa un peu plus confortablement, dénuda un sein et le présenta devant la bouche de sa fille qui hurlait désormais à plein poumons et s'eut l'effet escompté. Après plusieurs tentative du bébé qui cherchait à téter sans y parvenir, elle réussi enfin et se tut instantanément. La jeune fille regarda son enfant avec tendresse et lui caressait les cheveux en se disant que pour elle, elle serait capable de monter haut dans le ciel, juste pour lui ramener un bout de nuage si elle le lui demandait.

OoO

Lorsque Max et Ron débarquèrent à Poudlard, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de passer par le bureau du directeur et se rendirent immédiatement dans les cachots. Ron regarda tout autour de lui, les cachots de Poudlard et le professeur de potion le mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise ! Max sourit légèrement, mais eu la gentillesse de ne pas faire de commentaires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe, ils frappèrent.

« Entrez ! » entendirent-ils.

Il était penché devant un pupitre, parlant à voix basse. La salle de classe était vide, à l'exception d'une élève à qui Rogue semblait faire un cours particulier. Il leur jeta un œil et termina sa phrase avant de se redresser.

« Bonjour professeur » commença Max « Charlène ? » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

La jeune fille attablée, avait des parchemins plein son pupitre.

« Salut Max »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il ne reste que deux jours avant les examens pour notre diplôme et la première fois que j'ai passé mes ASPIC, j'avais eu beaucoup de difficultés en potions. Alors j'ai voulut venir faire le point et le professeur Rogue a accepté de m'aider à réviser les potions qui me posaient problème » dit-elle.

Max hocha la tête, surprit qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à Ted de l'aider. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, elle sourit quelque peu.

« Ted est accaparé par ses préparatifs de mariage. Victoire peut être très… »

« Je sais » sourit Max.

Il se tourna alors vers Rogue qui attendait patiemment qu'il s'adresse à lui.

« J'ai besoin de vous » annonça-t-il.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

« J'imagine Mr Malefoy… sinon pourquoi seriez vous ici ? Allons dans mon bureau » dit-il en jetant un œil à Charlène.

Max suivit son regard.

« Oh non, Charlène peut rester. Elle fait partie de la famille » dit-il machinalement.

Mais cela gonfla quand même le cœur de la jeune fille de l'entendre.

« Très bien, je vous écoute » Rogue croisa les bras.

« C'est Hermione professeur » amorça Ron.

« Vous êtes au courant de notre situation » commença Max.

« Je le suis oui. Vous avez vécu trois ans dans une réalité alternative absolument désastreuse, dont la mère de miss Holhund vous a sortit. Toute votre petite troupe se souvient de tout et c'est pourquoi vous repassez uniquement les examens afin d'obtenir votre diplôme. Vos parents dans cette réalité ont été victime du sort noir SALIGIA. Votre père s'en est sortit, mais pas votre mère. Enfin… ça aurait été le cas, si miss Holhund n'avait pas plongé dans son esprit pour la sauver. Votre mère a mené un combat dans son propre esprit qu'elle a perdu. Elle devait mourir, mais comme vous avez réussi à l'en faire sortir, elle a oublié tout de sa vie avec votre père. Le temps n'a pas de prise sur SALIGIA, c'est pourquoi Miss Granger est toujours dans le même état, même après avoir remonté le temps, elle ne se souvient toujours de rien. Ai-je bien résumé la situation ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Assez oui » approuva Max qui se demandait pourquoi cet homme se bornait à appelé sa mère par son nom de jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Elle devait mourir, soyez déjà heureux qu'elle soit encore parmi vous ! Ses souvenirs sont certainement enfouis très, très loin dans son subconscient et provoquer sa mémoire pourrait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux pour elle »

Ron vit Max serrer les poings.

« Ce n'est pas ça professeur. Après être revenus dans cette réalité, Hermione s'est enfuie seule à l'autre bout du monde. Quand nous l'avons retrouvée au fond de la jungle, elle avait complètement perdu la raison »

Intrigué Rogue l'incita à poursuivre.

« Ainsi que les bébés »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Charlène.

« Les jumeaux ont disparut de son ventre ! Elle n'a plus aucun signe extérieur de grossesse »

Rogue décroisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cassandra a essayé de pénétrer ses pensées avec ses pouvoirs, mais son esprit est… vide » annonça Max.

« C'est impossible, un esprit même malade ne peut pas ne rien contenir »

« Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Cassy a put apercevoir une fraction de seconde une image, un arbre semble-t-il, mais elle a été littéralement propulsée hors de son esprit »

Rogue regardait Max, l'air ahuri.

« Que voulez vous de moi ? »

« Vous êtes Legilimens »

« Et je vous rappelle que votre mère pratique l'Occlumencie à la perfection »

« Elle ne sais même plus qui elle est ! Professeur, je vous en prie… elle a même été jusqu'à se mutiler pour écrire les prénoms de mes frère sur le mur ! Il faut que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé pour sauver les jumeaux »

Rogue soupira.

« Très bien. Je vais essayer, mais j'ai de gros doutes »

« Merci professeur »

« Donnez moi une minute, j'arrive » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Max hocha la tête, un mince espoir renaissant dans son cœur. Charlène avait suivit toute la conversation, choquée.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Évidemment ! Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ça va »

« Essaye d'être plus convaincante quand tu mens » ironisa-t-il.

Elle sourit désabusée.

« Tu as les même mimiques que ta sœur, dois-je te rappeler que je la connais par cœur depuis que nous sommes tout petits ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. Ça ne va pas du tout non, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard d'accords ? »

« Comme tu veux »

« Allons-y » fit Rogue en revenant avec sa cape sur ses épaules.

Ils quittèrent Poudlard et se rendirent à l'hôpital sans tarder.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci était vide et plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme dormait profondément, toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant puissant que Blaise lui avait administré. Rogue s'approcha du lit et ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne le montra pas, mais il eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état. Il secoua la tête et brandit sa baguette.

« Legilimens ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit rien. Aucune image, ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Pas même l'arbre auquel avait fait allusion Cassandra. Son esprit était complètement vide. Il sortit de sa tête, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de violer son esprit plus que de raison.

« Votre amie avait raison, son esprit est complètement vide » annonça-t-il.

Le visage de Max se décomposa.

« Alors elle a vraiment perdu la raison »

« Oh c'est plus que cela Mr Malefoy » hésita Rogue.

Ron fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Severus tenter de ménager quelqu'un.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'alarma Max.

Rogue inspira, cherchant ses mots.

« L'esprit d'une personne, aussi folle soit-elle, regorge d'images ! Même absurdes. Même s'il s'agit d'éléphants enfilant des pull-overs roses… mais votre mère… » dit-il en lui jetant un œil.

« Oui ? »

« Je l'avais déjà lu, mais jamais encore vu » murmura-t-il.

« Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » s'exclama le blond.

« Votre mère a vidé son esprit. Volontairement je veux dire »

« Quoi ? » Max ne comprenait plus rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Harry et puis Drago les yeux bouffis, mais il semblait tout à fait calmé. Il s'était rasé, avait prit une douche et Ginny l'avait forcé à avaler quelque chose. Elle l'avait menacé de l'enchaîner magiquement, alors il avait cédé. Rogue ne les avaient pas remarqué.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais la seule explication possible dans ce genre de cas c'est la culpabilité » annonça Rogue.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _culpabilité_? » retentit la voix de Drago.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle a fait ou croit avoir fait quelque chose de tellement affreux, qu'elle a verrouillé son esprit de façon hermétique et qu'elle s'y est réfugiée pour échapper à la réalité des conséquences de ses actes » expliqua-t-il comme s'il récitait un livre.

Cette explication jeta un grand froid dans la chambre. N'amenant encore une fois que des questions, sans réponses. Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Max et de son père.

Bon sang mais que c'était-il passé dans cette jungle.

« Alors comment on va faire ? » demanda Drago.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Mr Malefoy, je suis désolé »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider » annonça Charlène.

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle et elle rentra quelque peu la tête dans ses épaules.

« Tu voulais savoir ce qui m'arrive, tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre si tu décides de me faire confiance » dit-elle en rivant son regard à celui de Max.

« Je te suis. À 100% » dit-il avec aplomb.

« Accordes moi deux heures, je reviens »

Il hocha la tête et elle sortit.

Le cœur de Charlène se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre ses côtes. Il fallait qu'elle voie Sébastian. Et par-dessus tout, il fallait qu'il accepte de l'aider. Pour Hermione…

 _Et là moi je fais quoi, après toi_ _  
_ _Mes rêves sont vides, je ne fais que des faux pas_ _  
_ _Je fais quoi, ici-bas_ _  
_ _Les beaux souvenirs me brûlent de froid, sans toi, moi je sers à quoi_ _  
_ _Et là moi je fais quoi, de mes pas_ _  
_ _Toutes les rues mènent à des impasses, et là j'écoute quoi, sans ta voix_ _  
_ _Sans tes mots, tes rires, tes chants, tes éclats, ça sert à quoi tout ça_ _  
_ _Sans toi ?_

À suivre…

* * *

Et voila ! Donc… pour commencer, rentrez vos fourches et autres pistolets ou arme quelconque ! Je sais à quel point cela peut être perturbant de voir Hermione complètement dingue, mais c'est nécessaire croyez moi. Ensuite je vois déjà tout les regards désapprobateurs se tourner vers moi concernant Drago et le geste qu'il a eu dans ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas que je me mets toujours dans la peau de mes personnages et que je me sers aussi parfois de mon vécu pour retranscrire le ressentis de mes personnages dans certains situations. Ici ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr, alors j'essaye de m'imaginer à sa place pour savoir comment moi je réagirais. Ne lui jetez pas la pierre. C'est un mari éploré et un père apeuré. Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à ses enfants, il a craqué c'est tout. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop fait l'ascenseur émotionnel… dans le prochain chapitre, nous reverrons Sébastian, mais aussi Eleanore et Sonia… j'espère rester crédible à vos yeux et que je réussirais à vous emmener, là où je veux vous emmener !

Laissez-moi votre avis, je n'attends que ça ! Je vous dis à bientôt et merci encore à tous de continuer à me suivre, depuis tout ce temps ! Ça me va droit au cœur !

Bisou

Jess

Les paroles sont bien entendu pour Drago.


	6. Ch4 Deux âmes tourmentées

Saaalut ! :D

Pour commencer, l'éternel pardon pour le temps de publication (oui je sais, ça devient une ritournelle) pour ma défense, je travaille beaucoup, je n'ai pas d'autres excuses à vous fournir lol le blabla sera comme toujours à la fin et enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre où je termine de poser les bases, vous plaira malgré tout. Il est un peu… chargé de tension. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** tout m'appartiens et je fais ce que je veux… oh pardon, lol evidemment que je ne gagne pas un sous et que tout appartiens à JKR ! Enfin… presque tout -)

 _Monster, Skillet_

 **Guest : Oh mon dieu ! la réaction de Drago etait vraiment...pas de nom pour le d'écrire.** _Oui, c'est aussi comme ça que je la qualifie lol_ **En tout cas j'adore !** _Je suis ravie que cela t'aies plu ^^ bonne lecture !_

 **Lauryn15: J'ai adorée se chapitre.** _Ravie de l'entendre (si je puis dire lol)_ **La réaction de Drago est tout a fait compréhensive. Il prend tout sur lui depuis trop longtemps.** _Certes, mais ça n'excuse pas son geste. Ceci dit, il va s'en vouloir assez comme ça…_ **J'attend aussi avec impatiente Thomas J'en peut plus d'attrendre !** _Thomas est revenu )_

* * *

Ch.4. Deux âmes tourmentées.

 _The secret side of me_ / _Mon côté le plus secret_  
 _I never let you see_ / _Je ne vous permets pas de le voir_  
 _I keep it caged But I can't control it_ / _Je le garde en cage, mais je ne peux pas le contrôler_  
 _So stay away from me,_ _t_ _he beast is ugly_ / _Donc restez éloigné de moi, cette bête est abominable._  
 _I feel the rage_ _And I just can't hold it_ / _C'est insupportable, cette rage en moi,_ _Et je ne peux plus la contenir_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un monstre »_

 _« C'est le drame de ma vie ! »_

 _« Laisse moi… partir, s'il te plaît »_

 _« Pardonnez-moi père. Je ne vous désobéirai plus jamais »_

 _« J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement tu sais. Je n'ai pas choisis de naître »_

 _« Non… Thomas je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… »_

 _« Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu ne sentiras presque rien, à peine un picotement… »_

 _« S'il te plaît… arrête… je t'en supplie »_

 _« Oooh Cassidy… »_

 _« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! »_

 _« Ah oui j'oubliais, il n'y a que_ lui _qui en a le droit ! »_

 _« Non… non… nooooooooooon »_

Le cri de Thomas mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'il se relevait sauvagement dans son lit, trempé de sueur et la respiration haletante. Il regarda par réflexe le réveil qui indiquait 5h30.

« Dorian ? »

Il sursauta au son de la voix de Coleen et se reconnecta brutalement à la réalité. Il n'était plus dans cette grotte en train de saigner Cassandra à blanc. Il ne ressentait plus cette colère viscérale qui bouillonnait en lui, ni ce besoin de lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en avait fait. Il ne sentait plus son cœur piétiné et meurtri par l'amour de sa vie, se serrer.

Non.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel dans un village sorcier, assis dans le lit qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie et collègue, Coleen Torres. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un profond malaise et un sentiment de culpabilité dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Il se posait également mille et une questions. Comment se faisait-il que tous ses souvenirs lui soient revenus brutalement en tête il y a deux semaines de cela ? Comment sa condition de traqueur avait-elle pu le rattraper, alors qu'on lui avait donné une seconde chance ? Pourquoi la lui reprendre ? À quoi cela rimait-il ?

« Hey… » fit la voix douce et chaude de son amante.

Elle lui toucha doucement le bras, comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines désormais. Car chaque nuit, il revoyait cette grotte, Cassandra complètement à sa merci et puis tout ce sang… et finissait par se réveiller en hurlant. Il ferma les yeux pour recouvrer un semblant de calme.

« Dorian, parle-moi » demanda-t-elle en lui frottant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« Tout va bien _querida_ , rendors toi » murmura-t-il.

Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, se demandant jusque là comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Il n'avait rien ressentit au cours des trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Pas une seule envie de meurtre, pas une seule envie de traque, rien. Il supposait que tant qu'il n'entrerait pas en contact avec une voyante, tout resterait normal. Mais il le sentait en lui. Le monstre était là, tapit dans l'ombre, attendant le moment pour bondir.

Alors il s'était tut, attendant de voir s'il allait devoir s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger de ses instincts. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Il était clair que Coleen était une jeune femme sans aucun antécédents de voyance, ni même de magie et cela le soulageait au plus haut point. Seulement, il savait que le moment viendrait où il devrait se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que Cassandra et que sa nature tenterait de prendre le dessus. Hermione était toujours portée disparue et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que lui et Coleen n'étaient pas encore rentrés aux Etats Unis. Ils se sentaient tout deux concernés et puis tous ces sorciers étaient devenus par la force des choses, des amis.

Il ne représentait un danger pour personne… pour l'instant. S'il n'avait pas ressentit d'envie d'ingérer d'âmes, sa conscience s'était quant à elle rappelée à lui et les cauchemars avaient commencés.

Il soupira. Il devait lui parler. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il avait gâché son histoire avec Cassandra à cause des secrets de sa nature et de l'influence de son père. Il ne comptait pas reproduire cette erreur. Et en l'occurrence, son père n'était pas là pour lui dicter sa conduite. Il était le seul capitaine à bord et il comptait bien s'en sortir. Il était profondément amoureux d'elle et visiblement, elle aussi.

Il entendit le froissement des draps et bientôt, l'autre main délicate de la jeune femme vint se poser près de sa nuque et elle entreprit de le masser lentement. Il se laissa aller à la plénitude que ses mains lui procurèrent et soupira d'aise. Elle posa un baiser à la base de sa nuque, tandis que ses petites mains descendaient sur son torse nu et posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu affrontes de mauvaises choses tout seul » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Thomas sentit une délicieuse sensation se répandre dans son corps et un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut l'échine, alors que Coleen l'obligeait à se tourner vers elle pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

Il leva la main à hauteur de son visage qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour être à tes côtés durant trois ans, sans craquer avant » avoua-t-il d'une voix voilée par le désir qu'elle avait fait naître en lui au simple timbre de sa voix.

Elle haussa une épaule avec une moue perplexe.

« Techniquement, ces années ne sont pas encore passées » le taquina-t-elle en reprenant son ascension de baisers sur son torse cette fois.

Il s'appuya légèrement en arrière sur ses mains, afin de lui laisser tout le champ libre, tandis que ses jambes pendaient toujours hors du lit. Il la regarda faire, laissant la chaleur de son corps l'envahir à mesure que Coleen papillonnait de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'essaye de sonder ton âme » elle plaisantait, mais il comprit que ce n'était qu'à moitié.

« Viens là » dit-il en l'attirant à lui par l'arrière de sa nuque.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et lui grimpa dessus, à califourchon. Elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette et frissonna légèrement quand le drap dans lequel elle s'était emmitouflée glissa.

Il la regarda, se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

« Je veux te réconforter » soupira-t-elle d'une voix plaintive et empreinte de désir en même temps.

Il dénuda une épaule qu'il embrassa lentement et fit subir le même traitement à la deuxième. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Elle avait la respiration légèrement haletante.

« Oh mon cœur… mais tu le fais déjà »

Elle frissonna de plaisir. Comment pouvait-il mettre autant de sensualité dans une simple phrase, au point de déclencher chez elle une fulgurante envie de le chevaucher comme la plus grande des dépravée ?

N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta avidement sur sa bouche le renversant sur le lit. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer qui ne tarda pas à voler à travers la pièce. Thomas grogna quand elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, en plantant ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il parvenait à maintenir et la renversa sous lui, s'abandonnant à la passion qui ne manquerait pas de les consumer pour les longues minutes qui allaient suivre.

Voilà, tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Elle lui donnait accès à son cœur et son corps sans contrepartie et cela avait pour lui, une valeur inestimable. Il n'était pas simplement amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait. Profondément. Cette constatation lui sauta à la gorge et dans le cœur si violemment, qu'il lui fit l'amour deux fois d'affilée.

Coleen ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Dorian ou Thomas peut lui importait comment il s'appelait, n'était pas très expansif comme garçon. Elle savait qu'il finirait par lui parler. Elle apprivoiserait ses émotions et dompterait son mutisme avec de la patience. En attendant, elle le réconfortait de la seule manière qu'il acceptait et c'était pour elle, précieux. Elle espérait conquérir plus que son corps, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il lui appartenait déjà corps et âme.

OoO

Une douche et un petit déjeuner plus tard, il n'était pas loin de 9h du matin quand Thomas inspira un coup pour se donner du courage.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en voyant son air hésitant.

« Il faut que je te parle » annonça-t-il.

« Oh… ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon quand on commence une phrase comme ça » grimaça-t-elle.

Il se détendit légèrement et s'autorisa même un petit sourire.

« Rassure toi je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te quitter » dit-il.

Il la vit se détendre un peu et ils s'assirent sur le canapé de leur chambre d'hôtel, face à la vitre dont la lumière du jour annonçait une journée plutôt froide en cette veille des fêtes de fin d'année.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais je me suis juré de ne plus jamais entrer dans un engrenage de mensonges, alors je ne te cacherai pas plus longtemps ce qu'il se passe »

Elle le regarda, comme si elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Tu me fais peur » dit-elle finalement.

« Il faut que tu garde à l'esprit que tout va bien, que je me sens très bien et que tu ne risque rien » poursuivit-il en cherchant ses mots.

« Dorian s'il te plaît » le pria-t-elle.

Il se tut, la regardant intensément et Coleen crut défaillir quand il commença à lui parler et qu'elle laissa les mots se frayer un chemin vers son cerveau. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle s'était perdue et le regarda, ahurie.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

« J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. La raison pour laquelle je crie chaque nuit, c'est parce que je revis l'exécution de Cassandra. Je suis rongé par la culpabilité » répéta-t-il.

Mais il poursuivit avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais pouvoir gérer, mais cela devient difficile à supporter et… »

« Et ? »

Il garda le silence. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle n'en identifie la raison. Elle avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Dorian, qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

« Te le dire est trop difficile, je vais te le montrer » finit-il par dire.

« Me le montrer ? » s'exclama-t-elle ne comprenant pas, alors qu'il fermait les paupières « mais me montrer quoi, Dor… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, braquant ses yeux sombres sur les deux yeux verts étincelants qui remplaçaient les yeux noisette qui la regardaient la seconde d'avant.

Coleen déglutit et eu un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh bordel, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Ce sont les yeux des traqueurs appartenant aux descendants de la famille de l'Alpha, je suis son fils. Tout les autres ont les yeux jaunes » murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle dû se concentrer pour entendre les sons sortant de sa bouche.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il était redevenu un tueur ?

« Je… »

Thomas retrouva ses yeux noisettes et scruta le visage de sa copine, tentant d'y déceler quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que des yeux écarquillés et une bouche ouverte. Il ne dit rien, la laissant digérer l'information à son rythme.

« Est ce que tu… tu vas me _manger_? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Il rit doucement.

« Non _querida_ , du moins pas de la façon dont tu penses » dit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Coleen s'empourpra à l'évocation salace qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu ne risque rien »

« Moi peut être, mais qu'en est-il de Cassandra ? Ou Charlène ? Ou toute autre voyante dont tu croiserais le chemin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Thomas soupira.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien » avoua-t-il « je n'avais pas non plus une longue vie de traque derrière moi quand je suis mort… je venais de faire ma première victime et tout de suite après j'en ai épargné une autre. J'imagine que j'étais encore assez humain. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de traquer, même quand nous sommes allés voir le bébé à l'hôpital. Tout est revenu lorsque j'ai touché Cassy, mais mis à part un profond dégoût de moi-même, je n'ai pas ressentit l'envie de lui prendre son âme » dit-il un peu confus.

Coleen inspira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Bien » fit-elle enfin « c'est rien. On trouvera une solution »

Il la regarda surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es exceptionnelle, j'espère que tu en as conscience » dit-il.

Elle le regarda.

« Qui suis-je pour juger ton passé ? Tu n'es plus le même homme et je serai ton garde fou pour contrôler tes instincts si tu dérapes » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Je suis ravi de ne pas te faire peur »

Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

« Je ne te cache pas que cette situation ne m'enchante pas du tout, mais je sais m'adapter » dit-elle après avoir échangé un long baiser avec lui « on trouvera un moyen de te sortir de là »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« J'en sais rien, mais on trouvera »

La conviction avec laquelle elle lui répondit, fit chavirer son cœur et il l'attira à lui encore plus près.

« Tu devrais commencer par appeler Sébastian » proposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, ahuri. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

« Tu as raison » dit-il en déboutonnant son chemisier « mais avant, j'ai tout autre chose de prévu » susurra-t-il en la couchant sur le canapé.

OoO

Lorsque Charlène atteignit sa maison dans la matinée, elle trouva Sébastian dans la cuisine.

« Dieu merci tu es là » fit-elle essoufflée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, je n'avais pas cours ce matin, tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent »

Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine et se redressa quelque peu.

« Je t'écoute » dit-il.

« C'est Hermione » commença-t-elle « ils l'ont retrouvée, mais les bébés ont disparut »

« C'est affreux » dit-il.

Charlène hocha la tête.

« Blaise dit que biologiquement, elle est toujours enceinte. Ça veut dire que les bébés sont toujours en vie quelque part en équateur, mais Hermione a complètement perdu la boule et on a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là bas » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous avez demandé à Cassandra … »

« On a déjà tout essayé. Même Rogue, mais son esprit est… vide. Il dit qu'elle l'a verrouillé probablement parce qu'elle se sent coupable »

« Je vois. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à avoir là dedans ? » demanda-t-il déconcerté.

Charlène grimaça.

« Quand un esprit dort, il est moins vigilent et plus exposé… » commença-t-elle.

« Non » la coupa-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par le ton catégorique de son refus.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans les rêves d'Hermione »

« Sébastian… c'est de Julian et Liam qu'on parle là » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Il soupira.

« Je sais »

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses de les aider ? Après tout ce que Drago et Hermione ont déjà fait pour toi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Me faire culpabiliser ne me fera pas changer d'avis, je ne le ferais pas »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Premièrement je n'ai pas envie d'ébruiter le fait que ma condition de traqueur aie refait surface et deuxièmement, j'ai peur qu'Hermione ne supporte pas mon intrusion » répondit-il sèchement.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Elle avait redouté cette conversation, mais elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Elle soupira, s'armant de courage.

« Sébastian, tu as besoin d'aide » dit-elle.

Il ricana. Ce qu'elle détestait ce rire sortir de sa bouche. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

« Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire comment je pourrais sortir de cette situation ? »

« Justement, si on en parlait autour de nous, on ne serait plus tous seuls à soulever le problème » argumenta-t-elle.

« Drago a bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Max et Cassandra en on bavé plus que n'importe qui dans leur vie, quant à Ted et Victoire, ils ont un mariage à préparer et après ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ont bien mérité de mener une vie normale ! C'est mon problème et je le règlerai à ma façon » conclut-il.

« Ce sont nos amis ! Comment crois tu qu'ils vont réagir en apprenant que tu as affronté ça sans leur en parler ? »

« Ils n'en sauront rien » se borna-t-il.

Elle inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer, sans grand résultat.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais continuer à endurer toute cette situation sans rien dire à personne ? » dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard blessé.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé » répondit-il piqué à vif.

« Peut être mais il n'empêche que je suis submergée par le problème, au même titre que toi » insista-t-elle.

« Ça ne change rien »

« Bien sûr que si, cela change tout au contraire ! »

« N'insiste pas Lénie', j'ai dis non » dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle serra les poings, frustrée et se tut durant quelques minutes.

« Mais au nom du ciel, pourquoi es-tu devenu si borné ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas mettre d'autres personnes en danger… ça me rend déjà assez malade de te faire subir ça et je ne veux pas inspirer la pitié. Alors n'insiste pas »

Charlène bouillonnait littéralement de rage. En plus de tout le reste, Sébastian l'avait complètement coupée de ses émotions, elle ne savait donc pas dire ce qu'il ressentait et cela la frustrait encore plus !

« Tu es un égoïste » cracha-t-elle prête à exploser.

Il se figea et se retourna lentement.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Tu as parfaitement bien compris. Je te parle d'une question de vie ou de mort sur deux êtres sans défenses. Tu as le moyen de les aider et tu refuses ! Pour quelle raison explique-moi ? Par peur du jugement des autres ? » dit-elle en plissant les yeux « je ne te savais pas si couard » persifla-t-elle.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit glacial et se teinta de jaune. Elle aurait dû avoir peur et reculer, mais elle sentait tellement en colère qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un orteil. Sa colère était telle, que la table de cuisine trembla.

« Ta petite démonstration ne m'intimide pas » dit-il.

« La tienne non plus » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Arrête » dit-il simplement en tentant de garder le contrôle.

Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle ne devait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Sinon quoi ? » le défia-t-elle.

Il darda ses yeux jaunes écarlates sur son visage rouge de fureur.

« Crois moi tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, tu devrais vraiment fuir Charlène, je suis trop en colère et je suis en train de perdre le contrôle »

« Vraiment ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je suis sérieux, pars. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal et il faut que je me calme »

Poussée par la douleur de se sentir constamment repoussée, elle se surprit elle-même du ton moqueur qu'elle employa pour lui parler.

« Ça voudra dire que tu posera enfin les mains sur moi, sans te sentir dégouté ? S'il n'y a qu'à cette condition que tu me désire et si je n'ai que ça à faire pour attirer ton attention, soit. Je suis à ta merci » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle sut qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop loin, quand il avait rouvert les yeux, plus jaunes et brillants que jamais et qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle ressentit tout autre chose que ce sentiment. L'atmosphère changea et se chargea du désir violent et inassouvi qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes en me provoquant » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement sensuelle.

Il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et il plongea dans ses cheveux pour humer leur parfum et ferma les yeux. Elle déglutit, bien consciente que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment mais ne se démonta pas.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal » dit-elle avec assurance.

Il ricana. Chaque fois que ce son franchissait ses lèvres, elle avait envie de le gifler. C'était comme un poignard dans son cœur. Comme s'il se foutait d'elle et la petite voix sournoise au fond d'elle se fit écho de ses émotions en lui assénant que finalement, c'était peut être le cas. Que son côté traqueur avait prit le dessus et qu'il n'attendait que le moment pour lui sauter dessus et la priver de son âme. Elle venait de lui en donner l'occasion. Son bon sens était revenu, mais trop tard.

« Ah Lénie'… si fougueuse… si courageuse… si obstinée… » murmura-t-il d'une voix prédatrice qu'elle lui découvrait pour la première fois.

Était-il réellement en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il faisait ?! Il la _traquait_?

Ses poils se hérissèrent et son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il redressa la tête, lui barrant toujours le passage mais sans la toucher, ce qu'elle nota avec chagrin, une fois de plus. Il était si proche d'elle, mais si loin. La douleur qu'elle ressentait la faisait trembler. Sébastian dû se méprendre, car il lui servit un rictus satisfait.

« Tu as enfin compris ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant de ses magnifiques et envoutants yeux jaunes.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » dit-elle en ravalant ses sanglots.

Il était hors de question qu'elle fonde en larmes, pas maintenant. Il grogna, son visage était dur, son regard glacial lui brûlait pourtant la peau comme un fer rouge. Elle était tellement en manque de lui, que la douleur qu'elle ressentait était presque physique.

« Si tu ne veux plus de moi Sébastian, il suffit simplement de me le dire ! » dit-elle les yeux rouges de larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une telle intensité, qu'elle fut tentée de baisser le regard, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder avec colère. Si seulement il lui donnait accès à ses émotions !

« Tu crois réellement que si je ne touche plus, c'est parce que tu me dégoûte ? » demanda-t-il légèrement incrédule.

« Pour quelle autre raison ? » demanda-t-elle.

La sincérité de sa question le prit au dépourvut. Il écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Nom de Dieu Charlène, j'ai tellement envie de toi, que ça en devient physiquement douloureux »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de ricaner.

« C'est ça… » dit-elle en détournant le regard - puisqu'il l'empêchait de bouger.

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, attrapa son poignet et le plaqua sur son entrejambe ! Surprise, elle le regarda les yeux ronds, bouche ouverte.

Son cœur se remit à cogner et un immense soulagement l'envahit.

« Ça te rassure ? » ragea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Il enleva tout aussi vite sa main et ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme.

« Sébastian… » murmura-t-elle « regarde moi »

Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient toujours leurs teintes jaunes, mais la colère de son regard s'était amoindrie. À la place, elle y retrouvait une douleur immense, mais aussi beaucoup de désir.

Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa chemise, à hauteur de son torse. Puis elle remonta vers sa gorge, sa mâchoire et trouva refuge sur sa joue. Elle voyait la bataille faire rage dans ses iris, mais il restait figé. Mue par une assurance nouvelle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plongea ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Lénie… » haleta-t-il.

« Chut… » dit-elle sa main désormais dans sa nuque.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal » supplia-t-il.

Elle finit par atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une telle intensité, qu'elle en eu le vertige.

Il était sur le point de craquer, elle le sentait. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, son autre main se diriger vers sa ceinture. Il lui saisit le poignet.

« S'il te plaît » supplia-t-elle.

Elle tenta de forcer le passage vers son pantalon, mais il maintint son poignet fermement.

« Sébastian… je t'en prie… » implora-t-elle à nouveau.

Et le barrage céda. Il laissa tomber ses protections, la submergeant de ses émotions qui se mêlèrent aux siennes.

D'une main, il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle défit sa ceinture avec frénésie et il arracha son chemisier, faisant valser les boutons dans la cuisine. Ils étaient comme en transe. Il la souleva et la coucha sans ménagement sur la table de cuisine, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait les yeux aussi brillants que deux ampoules, mais peu lui importait de mourir si c'était dans ces conditions, elle n'en avait que faire. Il remonta sa jupe, déchirant ses bas, mû par un instinct de possession qu'elle avait éveillé en lui. Le soulagement qui envahissait Charlène était tel, qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Le regard brûlant de désir de Sébastian sur elle et l'amour qu'elle sentit en lui finirent de l'apaiser pour de bon et c'est parfaitement en accord avec son cœur et ses émotions qu'elle s'apprêtait à se donner à lui, comme si c'était la première fois. Puis, ce fut la douche froide.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'unir à elle, son téléphone sonna. Sébastian se figea, semblant réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et parut horrifié de son comportement en voyant les vêtements de Charlène en lambeaux.

Il s'écarta vivement et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Allô ? »

Charlène se redressa, tremblante de frustration. Ce sentiment se transforma en profond malaise et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant sa nudité. L'envie de pleurer la reprit de plus belle et elle se fustigea de se sentir aussi geignarde !

« _Salut oncle Sébastian_ »

Sébastian fronça les sourcils. Distraitement, il enleva sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules de Charlène qui s'y emmitoufla immédiatement.

« Thomas ? » fit-il incrédule.

Charlène se raidit. Elle comprit en même temps que son petit copain, de quoi il en retournait.

« _Ouais…_ _écoute, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle_ »

« Tu as fais du mal à quelqu'un ? » le coupa immédiatement Sébastian.

Il y eut une pause avant que Thomas ne réponde.

« _Non. Et toi ?_ » demanda le jeune homme.

Sébastian regarda Charlène distraitement.

« Non » répondit-il sans ajouter qu'il s'en était fallut de peu.

Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait perdu le contrôle ? Cette perspective le rendait littéralement malade !

« _Écoute, je crois qu'on peut s'entraider, on peut se voir ?_ » demanda Thomas.

Charlène regardait à nouveau dans sa direction et il comprit quelque chose. S'il ne décidait de prendre son problème au sérieux dés maintenant, il risquait de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : elle.

« Très bien, j'ai justement besoin de toi. Rejoins-moi à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans deux heures »

« _Très bien, à tout à l'heure_ » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. Charlène descendit lentement de la table et s'approcha tout aussi lentement de lui. Il résista à l'envie de reculer quand elle leva la main pour lui toucher le visage. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noisette.

« Tu me bloques de nouveau l'accès de tes émotions » constata-t-elle avec tristesse.

Il saisit délicatement sa main et lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Cette douceur contrastait avec la bestialité qui l'avait animé cinq minutes plus tôt. À ce souvenir, Charlène sentit ses entrailles se retourner d'envie. Néanmoins, elle se fit violence et resta à sa place.

« Je ne peux pas te submerger Lénie'. Je viens de le faire, j'ai perdu le contrôle quelques minutes et les conséquences auraient pus être catastrophiques » dit-il frissonnant d'appréhension « tu étais tellement imbriquée dans mes émotions, que tu as perdu la faculté de rationaliser. Tu aurais pu mourir si je n'exerçais pas un tel contrôle sur moi-même, mais tu t'en fichais totalement » poursuivit-il.

« Je sais » dit-elle doucement « même si je continue à dire que tu ne me feras pas de mal, on y va à ton rythme dorénavant. J'ai compris, je t'assure » dit-elle.

Il parut surpris de cette docilité.

« Cependant, avoue que tout ça n'a pas été vain. D'une part, tu n'as plus besoin de me dire ce que tu ressens, je t'assure que je l'ai ressentis dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme » commença-t-elle.

Cette constatation n'avait pas qu'une connotation sentimentale, mais elle cachait également une tentation bien plus dangereuse qu'elle le pensait : le désir. Tellement intense, qu'il suffisait d'une petite provocation pour les faire sortir tout les deux de leurs gonds !

« Et d'autre part, tu accepte enfin d'aider Hermione. J'ai tout gagné aujourd'hui » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement « je reviens, je vais me changer » dit-elle.

OoO

Lorsque Cassandra revint après avoir nourri Nel, elle tomba sur Jeff qui sortait de la chambre de Sonia, quelques chambres avant celle d'Hermione.

« Ah Cassy, tu tombes bien »

« Jeff ? » demanda-t-elle avec Nel endormie dans ses bras.

« Je vous dois des excuses je crois » dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne nous dois rien, j'aurai réagi exactement de la même façon s'il s'était agit d'Hermione » retentit la voix de Drago juste derrière lui.

« Bien sûr que si Drago. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin, mais à ma décharge, j'ai peur pour l'avenir de ma famille » continua Jeff en se retournant.

« C'est bien normal. Mais je te promets qu'on va vous aider, je ne te laisserai pas tomber mon ami » répondit le blond en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« J'espère que cela s'arrangera pour Hermione » répondit-il.

Drago détourna le regard.

« Comment va Sonia ? » demanda-t-il.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Physiquement, ça va. Elle s'est remit du coup de poignard. Psychologiquement, c'est le chaos. Sybille l'a rendue complètement folle et aucun traitement ne pourra la sauver » soupira Jeff.

« Est ce que je peux aller lui rendre visite ? » demanda Cassy.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Drago, tu veux bien ? » demanda la jeune fille en lui tendant le bébé endormi.

« Avec joie » dit-il en prenant délicatement le poupon des bras de sa maman.

La petite fille grimaça à cause du changement de position, mais ne se réveilla pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit tout contre son grand père et soupira d'aise. Drago ne détachait pas son regard de sa petite fille, il semblait tellement émerveillé que Cassy sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il fallait que Charlène revienne vite avec des nouvelles, qu'ils puissent au moins avoir une piste pour retrouver ses fils. Même si elle ne voyait pas très bien comment sa sœur pourrait les aider.

Cassy laissa donc Nel, Drago et Jeff dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de sa tante, laissant la porte ouverte.

Sonia était assise devant la fenêtre, le soleil hivernal inondait la pièce de lumière, éblouissant son visage.

« Bonjour tante Sonia » dit-elle en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

La concernée tourna légèrement la tête vers sa nièce qui fut frappée par son visage blafard et hagard. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant évaluer à qui elle avait affaire, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu te rappelle de qui je suis ? »

« J'ai rêvé de Sushi aujourd'hui » répondit-elle d'une voix douce mais détachée, prenant Cassandra complètement au dépourvu « ils étaient si bons que j'en ai reprit encore » poursuivit-elle « mais ça bougeait dans ma bouche, est ce que les sushis sont des êtres vivants ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Euh… et bien, oui, mais pas lorsqu'on les consomme. C'est du poisson cru, mais il est mort » répondit Cassy pas très sûr.

« Mort ? » répéta Sonia « la mort rode sur nous » dit-elle en se renfrognant.

Elle ramena ses genoux près d'elle et les enserra de ses bras.

« Elle nous fauche les uns après les autres » poursuivit-elle.

« Calme toi tante Sonia, tu es en sécurité ici »

« Sécurité… Eleanore aussi, était en sécurité »

Cassy sursauta et regarda la jeune femme se balancer d'avant en arrière, regardant un point imaginaire au dehors.

« Ils l'ont traquée… ils l'ont tuée… personne ! Personne n'est en sécurité » s'agita-t-elle.

« Chut… » Cassy se rapprocha d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

« Ma petite sœur… » geignit Sonia qui commençait à pleurer.

Désemparée, Cassy appela Jeff.

« Elle se met souvent dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout le temps. Elle parle de sa petite sœur en permanence, elle ne reconnait personne, mais elle évoque sans arrêt ta maman, je ne sais pas pourquoi » lui apprit-il.

« Mon dieu Sonia… »

Jeff sursauta si fort, qu'il faillit tomber en se retournant. D'ailleurs il dû s'appuyer contre le mur lorsqu'il vit la copie presque conforme de sa femme, sur le pas de la porte.

« Maman ! Mais comment tu as fais pour venir jusqu'ici ? » s'exclama Cassandra.

« Maman ?! » s'exclama Jeff.

Drago s'était lui aussi approché de la chambre. Nel dormait toujours profondément dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais peut être pas pourquoi j'ai été ressuscitée, ni comment cela se fait que je ne me souvienne de rien, mais je connais encore le chemin de l'hôpital ma chérie » répondit Eleanore.

Cassy sourit et se leva, pour venir à la rencontre de sa mère qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te voir »

« Moi aussi ma fille »

« Cassy, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? J'ai embrassé votre monde et la magie en épousant Sonia, mais j'avoue que là, cela me dépasse » intervint Jeff.

Eleanore se retourna et lui sourit.

« Alors vous êtes le mari de ma sœur ? »

« Euh oui… et vous, vous êtes morte » répliqua-t-il un sourcil levé « je veux dire… euh, pardonnez moi je suis à cran » bafouilla-t-il.

Eleanore posa une main sur son bras, elle était aussi douce que celle de Sonia.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne saisis pas tout non plus, mais je suis là »

« D'accord » ne put que répondre Jeff sous le choc.

Le pauvre se sentait totalement dépassé et émotionnellement épuisé, après tout… une grossesse qui n'est plus mais qui finalement l'est toujours, pourquoi pas une revenante ? Eleanore avança vers Sonia, sous les yeux de Jeff, Cassandra et Drago. Elle s'agenouilla à coté de sa grande sœur et des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue.

« Sonia ? »

Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers elle et qu'il s'illumina d'un sourire absolument joyeux et enfantin, Eleanore sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sonia se jeta sur sa sœur et éclata en sanglot. Déstabilisée, elle tomba sur le sol et le contact de leurs deux peaux procura à Eleanore une sensation telle, que ses poils se dressèrent. Elle se raidit et bascula la tête en arrière, yeux grands ouverts, pupilles complètement dilatées.

« Maman ? » paniqua Cassandra « Jeff ! Aide-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Jeff se précipita sur Sonia et la détacha de sa sœur, toujours au sol.

« Maman ! » Cassy prit la tête de sa mère entre ses mains, mais elle était comme clouée au sol.

La tête toujours en arrière, elle avait les yeux qui allaient frénétiquement de gauche à droite comme lorsqu'on est dans un train et qu'on regarde le paysage défiler à toute allure. Elle s'agrippa aux avant bras de sa fille avec force.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ! » paniqua Cassy.

Tout le remue ménage attira Max, Ron et Harry.

Aussi soudainement que cela était arrivé, Eleanore revint à elle, prenant une grande goulée d'air. Quand elle posa enfin ses yeux sur sa fille, Cassy nota que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

« Je sais enfin pourquoi je suis là » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Cassandra l'aida à se relever et remarqua un changement total dans la démarche de sa mère. Elle avait plus de prestance, imposant le respect. Elle avait l'impression que personne n'oserait la défier, c'était très troublant.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit, dans lequel Sonia marmonnait des sérénades sans queues ni têtes, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Je vais te libérer ma sœur, tout va s'arranger je te le promets » murmura-t-elle.

Sonia la regarda avancer, comme émerveillée. Elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Eleanore lui sourit avec bienveillance et à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, lorsqu'elle tendit les bras, invitant Sonia à s'y blottir et qu'elle referma ses bras autour d'elle, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce. Tout le monde dû se cacher les yeux !

Le phénomène ne dura que deux ou trois minutes et puis s'estompa de lui-même. Quand tout revint à la normale, Sonia se détacha de sa sœur et la regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« Eleanore ?! C'est bien toi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Cette dernière lui sourit avec bienveillance et hocha la tête.

Sonia fondit en larmes.

« Oh mon dieu » souffla-t-elle en serrant sa sœur si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui casser les côtes « mais que s'est-il passé ? » souffla-t-elle.

Abasourdi, Jeff fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde paraissait surprit.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir » murmura Eleanore.

Sonia se redressa, cherchant de son regard perdu qui s'accrocha à celui de son mari. Il avait l'air à bout, fatigué et au bord des larmes. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

« C'est bien toi ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Oh Jeff ! » dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Eleanore fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et lui montra la porte de la tête. Des explications s'imposaient. Lorsqu'elle passa à coté du couple enlacé, Jeff l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais merci » souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et entraîna tout le monde à sa suite en refermant derrière elle.

« Bonjour Eleanore » salua Drago.

Eleanore salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer maman ? » interrogea Cassandra vraiment perplexe.

« Je me souviens de tout. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici » annonça Eleanore.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Max.

« Je suis un ange et j'ai chuté, tel est mon châtiment pour vous avoir aidé » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« C'est donc ça les conséquences dont vous parliez ? » demanda Max faisant allusion à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le jour où elle lui avait confié la mission de trouver sibylle en lui faisant remonter le temps.

Elle acquiesça.

« L'une d'entres elles, oui. Je suis punie pour avoir défié l'ange du destin »

« Et ta punition c'est de… ressusciter ? » demanda Cassy perplexe.

Eleanore lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Non mon ange. Dés que ma mission sera accomplie, je remonterai pour recevoir mon châtiment final. Pour l'instant, je dois réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé, je viens d'ailleurs de commencer avec Sonia, je lui ai rendu la raison »

« Vous pourriez vous occuper d'Hermione alors ? » demanda Drago plein d'espoir.

Le changement dans l'humeur du blond se répercuta sur Nel qui dans son sommeil, fronça les sourcils. Eleanore prit un air désolé.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle directement, je suis désolée. Hermione a perdu ses souvenirs à cause de SALIGIA et le reste n'est pas la conséquence de mes actes, mais bien des siens »

« Mais vous venez en un seul câlin de guérir votre sœur ! » s'exclama Drago contrarié.

Nel s'agita un peu dans les bras de son grand père.

« Ils m'ont renvoyés sur terre avec des pouvoirs bridés. Ils ne se débrideront que pour réparer les erreurs que j'ai provoquées. Le cas d'Hermione n'est pas une conséquences de mes actes, je suis désolée »

Drago se retourna, la respiration s'accélérant, tentant de se calmer car sa petite fille se réveillait et captait son agitation. Bientôt, elle se mit à pleurer, puis à hurler ! Eleanore s'approcha.

« Vous permettez ? » dit-elle en tendant les bras.

Il regarda son fils et sa belle fille qui lui donnèrent tacitement leur accord en hochant la tête. Dés qu'elle fut dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Nel se calma instantanément.

« Je sais aussi faire ce qu'il faut pour que Nel ne souffre plus de ses souvenirs » elle demandait l'accord de ses parents.

« Fais le » demanda Cassy.

Eleanore ne fit qu'embrasser son front, et rien de particulier ne se produisit.

« Elle se souviendra de ce qui lui est arrivé et il faudra l'épauler. Mais pour l'instant, elle est beaucoup trop petite, je lui ai accordé le répit qu'elle mérite » leur apprit-elle.

« Merci maman » fit Cassandra émue.

« Concrètement, que devez vous faire ici ? »

« Trouver Sybille » répondit-elle simplement.

« Quoi ? Mais l'exorcisme… »

« A été correctement réalisé, mais son esprit n'est ni en haut, ni en bas, ni au purgatoire… il ne reste qu'un seul endroit où elle peut être, c'est ici et je dois la ramener, afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi être jugée pour ses crimes. Ce qu'elle a fait ne doit pas rester impuni, même si elle est ma sœur et que je l'aime » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

« Comprenez moi bien, je ne suis absolument pas jaloux et je suis même heureux que ma petite fille - enfin, notre petite fille - puisse avoir une enfance normale, mais… rappelez moi pourquoi vous êtes en mesure de brider ses souvenirs, rendre la raison à votre sœur mais pas de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ma femme ? » s'exclama Drago les poings serrés.

Eleanore posa son regard sur lui et il fut frappé par ses yeux. Cassandra avait exactement les mêmes. Elle lui prit la main qui chauffa un tantinet. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, mais elle avait un air bienveillant.

« J'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas vous aider directement. En effet, ce qui arrive à votre femme est tragique Drago. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux donc pas utiliser de pouvoir sur elle. Mais je pourrais aider autrement »

« Comment ? » se borna-t-il.

Max grimaça, son père avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et il savait parfaitement bien qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'il s'énerve.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment. Mais je vais vous aider, j'en fais la promesse »

« Charlène ! » s'exclama Max.

Tout le monde se retourna pourvoir arriver Charlène et Sébastian au bout du couloir. Max fronça les sourcils, à quoi jouait-elle ?

« Tu es partie il y a deux heures en nous disant que tu pourrais nous aider, tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il.

Sébastian était resté en retrait, laissant Charlène préparer le terrain, car quand Thomas arriverait, il se pourrait bien que la situation dérape. La jeune femme soupira.

« Et c'est le cas, je peux vous aider. Enfin… pas moi, eux » dit-elle en se retournant.

Thomas et Coleen marchaient en leur direction également. Le couple se tenait par la main, tellement serrée l'une à l'autre, que leur jointure en était blanche !

« Trois voyantes Trelawney… bon sang, j'avais oublié cette sensation si puissante » dit-il les narines frémissantes.

Son odorat réagissait aux odeurs que dégageaient les trois voyantes, tout comme Sébastian d'ailleurs.

« Du calme, respire, tout va bien, je suis là » murmura Coleen.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'hôpital, Thomas se sentait affreusement nerveux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Drago à l'intention de Charlène.

Mais elle n'eut pas à répondre. Thomas et Coleen n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du groupe désormais et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il riva son regard à celui de Cassandra.

La jeune fille se figea et ne put empêcher son corps entier de trembler. Elle s'agrippa à Max d'une telle force, que ce dernier cria de douleur quand les ongles de sa petite amie s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers son pull.

« Aouw ! Hey ! Cassy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » paniqua-t-il en voyant son visage blême.

« Je veux m'en aller… tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle terrorisée.

« Mais enfin pourq… » mais il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il croisa lui aussi, les yeux verts étincelants de Thomas et jaunes de Sébastian « bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! » dit-il en se plaçant d'instinct devant sa belle mère qui tenait toujours Nel dans ses bras, elle-même devant sa fille, afin de les protéger toutes les trois.

« Ça Maxime, c'est une autre conséquence de mon geste… » annonça Eleanore d'une voix grave.

 _I feel it deep within,_ / _Je le sens au fond de moi_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_ / _Il est juste sous ma peau_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_ / _Je dois avouer que je sens comme un monstre_  
 _I'm gonna lose control_ / _Je vais perdre le contrôle_  
 _Here's something radical_ / _Voilà quelque chose de radical_  
I _must confess that I feel like a monster_ / _Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre_

À suivre…

* * *

Et bien voila ! Comme je le disais au dessus, j'ai terminé de poser les bases de l'histoire. Désormais, je vais pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet et revenir à Hermione dés le prochain chapitre ! La suite de cette histoire s'avère plutôt compliquée. Point de vue scénaristique je veux dire. Il va vous falloir être patients (comme toujours, oui je sais) car je n'ai pas envie de bâcler mon travail. Il s'agira surtout de la relation Hermione/ Drago mais pas que. Comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, j'ai décidé de laisser Max et Cassy tranquille, ils ont assez souffert comme ça. Mais ils feront partie intégrante de l'histoire, bien évidemment. Par contre, Charlène et Sébastian vont plonger en enfer… niark niark. Bon peut être pas à ce point là (quoique) mais la vie ne va pas être simple pour ce couple (mon dieu, je crois que je les aime autant que Max/Cassy et Drago/Hermione) pour terminer, je ferais de mon mieux mais il me parait évident que je ne peux pas me centrer sur tout le monde, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour tout vos personnages et couple préférés auxquels je risque d'accorder très peu d'importance, mais cette histoire est une Dray/Mione avant tout :-)

Passons au chapitre maintenant… Alors, dites moi tout ! Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction de Coleen ? Charlène n'est pas passé loin d'un drame, quand à Sébastian bon sang quel self contrôle ! C'était chaud xD Je suis tellement heureuse pour Sonia, pas vous ? D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Comment vont-ils tous réagir face aux deux traqueurs nouvellement réactivés ? Croyez-vous que Drago et Max les laisseront approcher de la chambre d'Hermione ? Que va-t-il arriver à Eleanore ? Où se trouve Sybille ? Tellement de questions ! Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez surtout pas, je répondrais dans la mesure du possible bien sûr lol laissez moi votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre gentillesse, votre fidélité ! Je me sens réellement chanceuse. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisou

Jess


	7. Ch5 Songes oniriques

Hello tout le monde !

Il est là. Il est prêt. Rien que pour vous, tout chaud :-D comme toujours, le blabla est à la fin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré le temps d'attente…

 **Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi :)

 _La folie, Roméo et Juliette._

 **Guest : Oh lala oh lalalalalala!** _Lol !_ **J'ai adoré ce chapitre que j'ai dévoré très (trop :-( ) rapidement! Je suis heureuse que Sonia soit enfin de retour, je l'adore!** _C'est vrai ?_ **Ensuite Sebastian ne pourra pas toujours se contrôler, pauvre petiot!** _Je ne sais pas encore…_ **Mais le couple finira bien!** _Ou pas niark niark_ **Quant à Drago, il n'aura pas le choix: il aime à belle-fille mais il aime encore plus Hermione!** _Ça c'est pas faux ^^_ **Il saura mettre sa fierté de côté, je le sais mdr** _C'est plutôt prévisible en effet_ **Sybille se trouve, selon moi, auprès du père de Cassandra, ils ressentent tous les deux tellement de colère et de frustration.** _En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !_ **En tout cas, j'ai HÂTE de lire la suite!** _Que voici :)_ **Et j'attendrai toujours le temps nécessaire pour lire ta fiction!** _Merci ça me touche beaucoup !_ **Bon courage pour le boulot! À bientôt :-) :-)** _Merciii !_

* * *

Ch.5. Songes oniriques.

 _La folie, la folie, la folie, la folie, elle mon amie, c'est la folie_ _  
_ _La folie, qui vous dit, allez vas-y, tu pleures ou tu ris_

 _Elle nous prend la folie_ _  
_ _Elle nous rend la folie_ _  
_ _Complètement, oh_

Quand Thomas et Coleen arrivèrent à hauteur de Sébastian et Charlène, ils s'arrêtèrent. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Cassandra et la peur qu'elle lui inspirait lui retourna les entrailles. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Il regarda son oncle, manifestement dans le même état d'énervement que lui, si ce n'était plus et inspira longuement. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus noisette.

Sébastian eu plus de mal à se maitriser, mais parvint lui aussi a faire revenir ses yeux à leur couleur noisette.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _autre conséquence de mon geste_? » demanda Max ne quittant pas les deux traqueurs des yeux.

Eleanore soupira.

« Quand j'ai prit la décision de vous faire remonter le temps, j'ai bouleversé l'ordre des choses. Le destin n'est pas content et me le fait savoir » grimaça-t-elle.

« En réactivant la nature des deux prédateurs les plus meurtriers du monde sorcier ?! » s'étrangla Max.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu ? » rétorqua Thomas en levant un sourcil.

« Tu crois que j'abuse ? Sérieusement, tu veux vraiment que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire mon pote ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire Max, je me souviens de tout. Dans les moindres détails » dit-il en le regardant enfin.

Ce que le blond vit dans ses yeux, ébranla sa colère. Il y avait énormément de culpabilité en Thomas. Seulement, le seul fait de sentir les ongles de Cassandra plantés dans sa peau, suffisait à le conforter dans son opinion.

« Pour rien. On a fait tout ça pour rien ? » demanda Cassandra la lèvre tremblante.

« Non ma chérie, pas pour rien »

« Les traqueurs ne doivent plus exister ! J'ai failli mourir pour m'en assurer ! Thomas ne doit sa vie sauve, qu'à sa clémence envers Sonia. Quant à Sébastian, si Charlène n'était pas descendue au purgatoire le chercher, il y croupirait encore. Alors je veux que tu m'explique, ce qu'il va se passer par la suite » exigea-t-elle bouleversée.

Eleanore soupira une énième fois.

« Pour commencer, ce n'est pas irréversible. Je veux dire, leur nature leur a été rendue, oui. Mais elle peut être contrôlée »

« Comment ? » intervint Harry.

« Ça, je ne le sais pas encore. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, je vous l'ai dit »

« Tu nous as dit que tu étais ici pour retrouver tante Sybille » rétorqua Cassandra.

« Oui. Mais aussi pour réparer les dégâts que ma décision a provoqué »

« S'ils sont à nouveau des traqueurs, tu sais comme moi ce que cela implique… » répondit sa fille.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? » intervint enfin Charlène sur la défensive.

Cassandra regarda sa sœur. Elle avait un peu desserré sa poigne sur le bras de Max, son regard était déterminé.

« Je ne laisserais plus personne faire le moindre tort à ma famille » répondit-elle.

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous aidez vos amis ? En les condamnant sans leur avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer ou de faire leurs preuves ? » railla-t-elle.

« Faire leurs preuves ? » s'exclama Cassandra choquée « la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je l'ai amèrement regretté. Les traqueurs de l'ombre ne peuvent pas renier leur nature. Ils peuvent la refouler autant qu'ils le voudront, elle refera toujours surface » dit-elle.

« Pourtant, Sébastian se débrouillait très bien lorsque l'on s'est rencontré » s'obstina Charlène « c'est d'ailleurs toujours ce qu'il fait » continua-t-elle fier de son petit effet.

« Mais il a de plus en plus dur n'est ce pas ? » questionna Eleanore avec douceur.

Le concerné détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas, ce qui blessa Charlène.

« Sébastian se débrouillait oui. Mais si la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée, il aurait craqué c'était inévitable Charlène, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils sont dangereux, surtout pour toi qui a un peu de sang de voyante dans les veines » continua Cassy.

« Tu es en train de me demander de l'abandonner à son sort ? » s'exclama Charlène estomaquée.

« Non. Tu es ma sœur et j'ai peur pour toi. Je te demande juste de ne pas perdre certaines choses de vue. Sébastian est un danger, tout comme Dorian » termina-t-elle en regardant Thomas.

Le jeune homme se sentait légèrement soulagé. Elle avait peur de lui manifestement et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Mais elle l'avait appelé par le prénom que lui avait donné Coleen alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé sur une plage, amnésique. Cela prouvait donc que Cassandra était disposé à l'aider et ne le condamnait pas d'emblée.

Charlène serra les poings. Elle était dans un état émotionnel plutôt instable. Ce qui l'empêchait de se couper des émotions des autres… elle ressentait donc toute la colère et la crainte des personnes face à elle. Elle ricana.

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis ! Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, tu ne faisais pas que baiser avec Thomas, mais que tu en étais profondément amoureuse, alors cesse de jouer les hypocrites tu veux ! » cracha-t-elle, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle regretterait probablement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer plus tard.

La terreur qui l'avait habitée une seconde avant, laissa la place à une immense colère et Cassandra rejoignit sa sœur en deux enjambées, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de l'arrêter. Elle se planta à deux centimètres de son visage, le corps tremblant de fureur.

« J'étais profondément amoureuse oui, c'est vrai. Et regarde ce que cela m'a couté » dit-elle en levant les deux poignets.

Sur ceux-ci, trônaient les cicatrices des mâchoires de fer que Thomas avait utilisées pour la saigner à blanc. Charlène détourna le regard, honteuse.

« REGARDE ! » hurla Cassy.

Un silence glacial s'était installé dans le couloir. Charlène releva courageusement les yeux et fit face à sa petite sœur en colère.

« J'ai les même sur les chevilles, c'est ça que tu veux ? Finir comme moi sur une table de pierre, saignée comme un animal pour voir renaître cette espèce menaçante ? » ragea-t-elle.

« Je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal » grogna presque Sébastian.

Cassy tourna son regard orageux vers lui.

« Pour combien de temps ? Hein ? »

Les yeux de Sébastian se teintèrent de jaune.

« J'aime Charlène plus que ma propre vie Cassy, tu saisis ? Je ne lui ferais jamais rien qui attenterait à sa sécurité » continua-t-il.

« Thomas m'aimait lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse tellement mal, qu'il en perde le contrôle » dit-elle.

Coleen écarquilla les yeux, quant à Thomas il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle résista à son envie de reculer.

« Tu crois que ce que je t'ai fais est de ta faute ? » demanda-t-il un soupçon de colère dans la voix « Cassandra, regarde-moi »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et cette fois fit un pas en arrière en constatant que ses prunelles étaient redevenues vertes. Max se plaça à son coté, prêt à la protéger si nécessaire.

« Tu n'as rien, absolument rien à te reprocher ! Je veux que tu évacue cette culpabilité de ton esprit. Ce que j'ai fais est abominable et je suis le seul responsable. Bon Sang Cassy, comment peux tu te sentir coupable à ce point ? » murmura-t-il affligé.

Max sentit la jeune fille vraiment perturbée par cette situation et décida d'intervenir. Il ignora le pincement à son cœur et fit taire la petite voix intérieure qui lui insufflait que sa petite copine regrettait leur histoire et lui prit la main se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec elle dés qu'ils seraient rentrés. Il était hors de question de rester sur des non-dits et de voir leur couple encore mit en péril.

« On s'éloigne du sujet initial. Tu avais dis que tu pourrais nous aider, en quoi amener deux traqueurs de l'ombre ici va aider ma mère ? » demanda-t-il à Charlène, mettant clairement dans le ton de sa voix son mécontentement.

Elle soupira, soudain lasse de toutes ces émotions négatives.

« Vous connaissez tous l'alternative qu'utilise Sébastian pour se nourrir … » commença-t-elle.

Max écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Charlène, son teint blafard, ses poches bleues sous les yeux et son irritabilité de ces derniers jours et il comprit.

« Il se nourrit de tes rêves » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant avec insistance.

« C'est hors de question ! Ce sont mes potes et j'ai bien compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les aider, mais je refuse qu'ils approchent de ma mère tu m'entends Charlène. Comment tu peux supposer une telle chose en pensant que je vais accepter ? » lui reprocha-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont son unique chance de la ramener à la raison » insista-t-elle.

« Non ! Tu ne t'immisceras pas dans l'esprit de ma mère ! » tonna-t-il.

« Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider » intervint enfin son père.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Assez Max ! Tu protège ta famille, c'est tout à ton honneur. Pour ce qui est de ta mère et tes frères, ainsi que ta sœur, c'est moi qui décide »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux papa ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais s'ils sont en mesure de l'aider, je prends » dit-il « dites m'en plus » demanda-t-il au deux jeunes traqueurs.

« L'idée est, que je dois me faufiler dans le rêve de ta femme. Son esprit est complètement verrouillé, mais je pourrais probablement atteindre Hermione dans son subconscient par ses songes » expliqua-t-il.

« Continue » l'enjoignit Drago.

« À partir de là si j'arrive à l'atteindre, je pourrais essayer de la ramener à la raison, mais je n'ai aucune garantie que cela marche » dit-il.

« Et que vient faire Dorian dans l'histoire ? » demanda Cassandra.

Sébastian crispa les mâchoires.

« Il semblerait que j'ai plus de mal que lui à me contrôler »

« C'est-à-dire ? » voulut savoir Drago.

« En clair ? Actuellement, j'ai une envie folle d'engloutir toutes les âmes des voyantes présentes dans cette pièce et que la seule chose qui m'en empêche, c'est mes années d'abstinences avant que mes pouvoirs me soient enlevés. Seulement, c'est d'autant plus difficile qu'on me les a rendu sans que j'y sois préparé et j'avoue que c'était plus facile pour moi quand je n'avais pas d'âme… maintenant je dois gérer tout en même temps et j'ai beaucoup de mal. C'est comme si on jetait un enfant qui ne sait pas nager dans une piscine et qu'on lui disait _débrouille toi_. Thomas lui, n'avait ingéré qu'une seule âme avant de mourir. Il a donc beaucoup, beaucoup moins de mal que moi à se maîtriser » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu es conscient que tu viens de dire devant tout le monde que tu avais des envies de meurtres et tu espère que je vais te laisser approcher de ma femme ? » fit Drago un levant un sourcil.

« C'est pour cela que Thomas est là. Si je perds le contrôle durant le processus avec Hermione, il sera là pour me ramener »

« Comment ça perdre le contrôle ? » demanda Charlène perplexe.

Sébastian soupira, en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Tu es une voyante. Je dois pour me nourrir, aspirer des âmes de voyantes. Sauf que je me nourris des rêves de voyantes, afin de ne pas les tuer. Pour me nourrir, leurs rêves se transforment inévitablement en cauchemars. Ici, je ne dois pas me nourrir d'Hermione, je dois l'atteindre à travers ses songes. Je ne dois pas transformer son rêve en cauchemar. Mais c'est dans ma nature, Thomas sera mon garde fou » termina-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre.

« Et si tu perds le contrôle, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Drago.

Sébastian grimaça.

« Hermione n'est pas une voyante. Son âme est une âme normale pour moi. Sans aucune _saveur_ , si je puis dire. Si je laisse ma nature prendre le dessus et que je me nourri d'elle, le cauchemar pourrait la tuer d'une crise cardiaque… les voyantes son faites pour cela. C'est une alternative à notre nature, moins pire que d'aspirer une âme, on est clair là-dessus. Mais il faut le mental nécessaire pour se genre de processus. Une voyante est ironiquement un peu le garde fou d'un traqueur qui connait cette façon de se nourrir. Le traqueur est nourri, une fois que la voyante ouvre les yeux. Mais une personne sans don de voyance n'est pas pourvu de la capacité de nous satisfaire, alors je me nourrirais d'elle. Sauf que je ne serais jamais rassasié, puisqu'elle n'est pas une voyante, tu saisis ? Alors le cauchemar serait interminable pour elle, elle serait prisonnière de son sommeil et finirait par en mourir puisque moi je suis incapable de rompre le lien si elle ne se réveille pas, personne ne le peux… »

« À part un autre traqueur… » murmura Drago qui comprenait.

« Drago tu n'envisage quand même pas de… » commença Harry inquiet.

« Tu peux y arriver ? À le stopper, je veux dire » demanda Drago à Thomas.

« Je le peux oui. Il a raison, je suis beaucoup plus stable que lui. Je ne connais pas cette méthode pour me nourrir, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne le pratiquerai pas moi-même. Il va partager sa connexion avec moi et je serais avec lui tout le temps. Si cela déborde, je serais là. Je pourrais sortir du processus, puisque ce n'est pas directement moi qui me connecte à Hermione, mais Sébastian et je pourrais alors rompre le lien. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire et je le ferais, il n'arrivera rien à Hermione Drago, je te le promets, nous sommes là pour l'aider »

« Très bien » fit Drago avec détermination.

« Quoi ? Papa non ! » gémit Max.

« Si c'est là le moyen de faire revenir ta mère, il est hors de question que je le laisse passer tu m'entends ? Il ne s'agit pas que de nous dans cette histoire, je veux savoir ce qui arrive à tes frères Max et si c'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir, alors tant pis je prends le risque ! »

Drago avait tant d'espoir, que Max ne lui tint pas tête pour une fois.

« Très bien… » soupira-t-il « s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma mère, je vous traquerait tout le restant de ma vie s'il le faut, tout amis que nous sommes, je suis clair ? » demanda-t-il menaçant.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien » assura Thomas « laisse nous vous aider Max, nous sommes toujours les même personnes, on n'a pas demandé ça tu sais »

« Je sais, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être méfiants »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Une dernière choses » interrompit Sébastian alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la chambre d'Hermione « pour une question de sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que Mme Holhund et ses filles ne soient pas présentes dans la chambre » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Charlène.

« C'est mieux, nous arriverons mieux à nous concentrer si nous ne sentons pas la présence de vos dons de voyance dans la pièce » lui assura-t-il « Nel aussi, Cassy. C'est préférable »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle embrassa Max.

« Je préfère rentrer » dit-elle.

« D'accord »

« Je vais passez prendre Jessie chez ta grand-mère »

« Sois prudente » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser et il se glissa dans la chambre de sa mère, refermant la porte derrière lui. Cassandra effleura la porte du bout des doigts, regrettant de ne pas rester pour épauler Max, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle fit volte face et s'approcha de sa mère en tendant les bras pour récupérer Nel.

Eleanore déposa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de sa fille et caressa son duvet avec douceur.

« Elle aura une enfance normale » lui assura-t-elle.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de lui épargner définitivement la souffrance de ses souvenirs ? » demanda Cassy avec espoir.

Eleanore secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Je ne peux pas effacer sa mémoire, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, je regrette »

« Tout ça est la faute de papa » dit-elle avec amertume.

Eleanore caressa la joue de sa fille avec compassion.

« Je sais que tu es en colère ma chérie, mais ton père n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il est malade »

« Peu importe, il a fait de la vie de ma fille un enfer. Il est hors de question que je le plaigne »

« Tu es bouleversée. Rentres chez toi, on se revoit bientôt » lui conseilla-t-elle.

Cassandra acquiesça. Elle embrassa sa mère, posa Nel profondément endormie dans son landau et quitta la salle d'attente. Elle passa devant Charlène en lui accordant un regard blessé, mais cette dernière détourna la tête, honteuse.

Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas particulièrement loquace avec sa mère. Cette dernière se contentait de la regarder avec compassion. Charlène le ressentit et sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle qu'elle refoula au fond d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, ce n'était pas un bon plan. Elle se força à respirer calmement et comme Sébastian le lui avait apprit au début de leur relation, se coupa des autres émotions que les siennes. Eleanore du sentir qu'elle avait heurté sa fille, car elle détourna le regard, gênée.

Elle n'osait pas faire un geste envers Charlène, comprenant bien que la jeune fille traversait quelque chose de particulièrement difficile. Aussi, préférait-elle la laisser venir à elle. Alors elles se murèrent toutes deux dans un silence pesant et lourd de non-dits.

OoO

A l'intérieur de la chambre, la tension était presque palpable dans l'air. Sébastian avait bien conscience que tout les regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient méfiants. Et il le comprenait très bien. Lui-même ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour agir seul, c'est bien pour cela qu'il faisait appel à Thomas. Ce dernier respirait d'ailleurs à nouveau beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune voyante autour de lui. Pour Sébastian, c'était une autre histoire. Sa nature tentait à chaque seconde de prendre le dessus sur sa raison et c'était une lutte constante pour lui. Même s'il devait l'avouer, ne pas avoir Charlène ou Cassy dans la même pièce que lui, lui facilitait la tâche.

« Combien de temps cela va prendre ? » demanda Drago.

Sébastian revint à lui et regarda Drago.

« Cela ne dépendra que d'elle » dit-il en regardant Hermione.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'énorme bleu de son œil et serra les poings. Cela dû se voir, car tout les aurors de la pièce se raidirent, la méfiance transperçant presque les pores de leur peau. Tous sauf Drago. Il regarda à nouveau son ami, il avait le regard si coupable, qu'il décida de ravaler les paroles désobligeantes qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Finissons-en » dit-il à l'adresse de Thomas en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le suivit.

« Dorian… » l'arrêta Coleen en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il la regarda et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Tout se passera bien _Querida_ » murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Elle finit par le lâcher et il rejoignit son oncle, assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je veux que l'on se comprenne bien Drago. Je ne promets rien. Je ne ferais pas pire que son état, mais je ne garantis pas une amélioration non plus, cela ne dépend pas que de moi, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire » fut la seul réponse du blond.

« Très bien » répliqua Sébastian.

Hermione dormait paisiblement. Blaise lui avait administré un puissant sédatif et par chance, pas une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il regarda le visage pâle de son amie et tenta d'ignorer le cocard présent sur son œil. Il entendit le raclement d'une chaise à côté de lui et sentit les deux mains de son neveu s'accrocher à ses jambes qui pendaient hors du lit. Parfait, ils étaient parés pour le voyage. Cette remarque ironique aurait pu le faire sourire, s'il ne sentait pas autant d'obscurité dans son cœur.

Hermione portait une frange, alors avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il dégagea ses cheveux de son front. Avec un soupir d'appréhension, il se pencha lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête. Mais rien ne vint. Aucune protestation, aucuns cris. Sa tête termina son ascension et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et laissa son pouvoir se déverser dans tout son être. Il sentit la vibration d'anticipation qu'il ressentait toujours avec Charlène. Mais il la brida. Il n'était pas là pour se nourrir. Aussi, il s'écarta de quelque centimètre de la peau de la jeune femme et tous purent voir la lumière qui reliait le traqueur à Hermione. Le lien était créé et un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre. Thomas avait fermé les yeux instantanément. Ils étaient partis. Tous les deux.

Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Choqué, il résista à l'envie d'aller arracher ce dangereux prédateur de la tête de sa femme. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de faire comme tout le monde : attendre.

Et prier. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était réduit à s'en remettre à Dieu. Parce que s'il n'arrivait pas à la ramener à la raison, tout était perdu. Et ça, Drago ne le supporterait pas.

OoO

Lorsque Sébastian ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ce qu'il vit le laissa franchement perplexe. Thomas apparut à côté de lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je n'étais pas certain que tu serais ici avec moi » dit-il « mais c'est tant mieux »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Thomas en montrant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avec évidence.

Sébastian tourna sur lui-même, inspectant l'espèce d'antichambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux. Il y faisait nuit, mais sans obscurité. Bizarrement tout était clair et sombre à la fois, c'était… déstabilisant. Il y avait une légère brume bleue au niveau de leurs pieds. L'air était plutôt frais, mais pas humide. La pièce semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et pourtant ils savaient d'instinct que s'ils se mettaient à marcher, ils avanceraient sans fin.

« Sébastian… » commença Thomas avec inquiétude.

« Ne perd pas de vue que tu es dans un rêve Dorian. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle, c'est Hermione qui l'a. Le seul contrôle que je pourrais prendre, c'est de transformer ce rêve en cauchemar pour me nourrir, mais je ne le ferais pas. Il faut attendre »

Thomas hocha la tête et nota que lui aussi, l'avait appelé Dorian. Une preuve de plus qu'il se sentait soutenu et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le passé.

« Et si… » hésita Thomas « si elle ne rêvait pas ? Si son esprit est bien plus atteint que nous le pensions ? N'oublions pas que l'on a affaire à Hermione Granger. Si elle a voulut verrouiller son esprits avec ses souvenirs, elle aura fait les choses à fond » dit-il.

« Un esprit aussi peu saint soit-il, rêve. S'il ne rêve pas, c'est qu'il est mort. Sois patient » lui répondit Sébastian.

Comme s'il avait été entendu, Sébastian sursauta lorsqu'apparut devant lui, un miroir sur pied. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Fronçant les sourcils, les deux hommes avancèrent et se placèrent devant le miroir du milieu. Ils s'aperçurent que la surface lisse, ne l'était pas. Trouble comme de l'eau, les deux autres réagissaient de la même manière. Tout à coup, un fredonnement leur parvint. D'abord lointain, la comptine se fit plus nette et bientôt, ils virent des silhouettes aussi floues que des fantômes.

C'étaient toutes les représentations d'Hermione. La première Hermione portait un blouson de cuir, un jean et elle courait. Elle était adulte, ses traits étaient tendus de concentration et d'inquiétude. En voyant le miroir de gauche, elle se mit à courir plus vite. Elle hurla tel un cri de guerre et sauta sur la surface mouvante du miroir et disparut.

Aussitôt, la deuxième Hermione - toujours adulte - avait des traits plus doux, plus… aimants. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé blond endormit et chantonnait. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et semblait heureuse. Elle passa devant les deux garçons le sourire aux lèvres, sans les voir et passa au travers du miroir du milieu.

Quand la troisième silhouette arriva, les deux traqueurs sentirent en même temps un frisson leur parcourir l'échine. La comptine se fit plus audible et ce chant pour enfant fredonné avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Quand une petite fille débarqua à quelque mètre d'eux, ils durent s'y reprendre à deux fois pour reconnaître Hermione petite. Quelque chose clochait avec son attirail, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Elle portait une petite robe noire, des souliers vernis noirs également. Elle avait un ruban noir dans ses cheveux déjà bien broussailleux et son visage n'exprimait qu'une joie folle et sauvage.

Dans sa main, elle tenait une ficelle reliée à un ballon. Sauf que ce n'était pas un ballon et c'est là que Sébastian fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient bel et bien dans un rêve, car ce que tenait la petite fille au bout de sa ficelle, n'était autre qu'une bulle ! Une grosse bulle de savon soufflée, parfaitement ronde. Parfaitement fragile. Et parfaitement incohérente.

La petite Hermione eu un rire à vous glacer le sang, avant de disparaître dans le miroir de droite.

« C'est elle qu'il faut suivre, la petite fille » s'exclama Sébastian avec conviction.

Aussi, ils s'engouffrèrent à sa suite. Atterrissant dans une forêt sombre, les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent autour d'eux même. Plus aucunes traces des miroirs. Ni de la petite fille.

« Génial » soupira Thomas.

« Du calme »

« Juste pour être sûr… ce n'est pas toi qui provoque ça ? » demanda Thomas sceptique.

« Non. Je n'y suis pour rien. Tu le ressentirais si c'était moi. Nous sommes dans le rêve d'Hermione et mon instinct est sous contrôle » lui indiqua Sébastian, se gardant bien d'ajouter _pour l'instant_.

« D'accord, on fait quoi ? »

« Avançons et voyons ou cela nous mène » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Prudemment, ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Ils ne voyaient pas à cent mètres devant eux, tant le brouillard était dense. Les bruits qui les entouraient, bien qu'animaliers, n'en rassurait pas moins Thomas. Il y avait une chouette qui hululait à la nuit. Des bruit de rongeurs dans les fourrés et comme si quelque chose de très dangereux était tapit au cœur de la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus le silence, Thomas demanda :

« Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant de mal à te contrôler ? »

Sébastian lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de reporter ses yeux devant lui.

« J'avais déjà mis du temps à me sevrer à l'époque » finit-il par répondre.

« Justement. Tu as une âme aujourd'hui et tu n'as pas encore ingurgité d'âme, ça devrait… »

« C'est Charlène » intervint-il.

« Quoi Charlène ? »

« C'est une tentation incessante. Tu as plus facile que moi, parce que tu n'a pas une voyante à tes côtés en permanence »

Thomas se raidit. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Lui aussi c'était retrouvé agité en présence des Trelawney dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Mais quand il était avec Coleen, il ne ressentait aucune pulsion. Aucune envie. Aucun malaise.

« Tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle » réalisa soudain Thomas.

« Je devrais… » confirma Sébastian.

« Elle comprendra »

« C'est dangereux pour elle. Je suis le pilier de ses émotions, si je m'en vais, cela pourrait s'avérer très destructeur pour elle, je ne peux pas faire ça » réfuta-t-il.

« Ce ne serait que provisoire Sébastian. Parce que si tu t'obstine à rester à ses côtés, tu finira par lui faire du mal, sans le vouloir » dit-il.

Sébastian tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, une lueur menaçante dans les prunelles.

« Jamais ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Charlène »

« Tu en as déjà eu envie, admet le » insista Thomas.

Son oncle détourna la tête, ne répondant rien. Ce qui était une réponse en soi.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que notre porte est ouverte si jamais tu voulais souffler un peu. Penses-y »

« Je suis incapable de la quitter » souffla douloureusement Sébastian « je l'aime trop »

Thomas lui claqua amicalement l'épaule.

« N'oublie pas ce que la mère de Cassandra et Charlène a dit. Il y a un moyen de contrôler notre nature. Si tu quittes Charlène pour la protéger, ça n'aura rien de définitif mon pote. Parce qu'une fois qu'on aura ramené Hermione à la raison, toi et moi on va s'employer à trouver le moyen de s'en sortir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un tueur sommeiller en moi tu sais, alors vraiment, réfléchis-y » termina Thomas.

Sébastian hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière. En son centre, trônait un gigantesque arbre ! Les racines qui sortaient du sol étaient aussi grosses que des bus et le tronc aussi haut qu'un gratte ciel. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère quelque chose de dangereux, ils le sentirent tout de suite. Ils furent surprit de voir arriver la petite fille, complètement silencieuse et tenant toujours sa bulle de savon au bout de la ficelle. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, comme si elle les voyait.

« Elle nous voit ? » murmura Thomas.

Pour toute réponse, Sébastian se baissa au niveau de a petite fille aux yeux noisette mais tellement tristes, qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

« Bonjour Hermione. Tu me reconnais ? » demanda-t-il.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, penchant la tête de côté. Elle se contenta de lever son bras, pointant l'arbre de son index. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda la direction qu'elle lui indiquait et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bordel tu vois ce que je vois ? » s'exclama Thomas.

Comme s'il avait été vivant, l'arbre s'était mit à bouger. Pas à la manière du saule cogneur de Poudlard, non. Il _respirait_. Et un mur de feuillage descendit progressivement comme pour faire barrage entre eux et lui.

« On est là pour t'aider Hermione. Il faut que tu nous parles. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Avec intensité, elle verrouilla son regard à celui de Sébastian. Cet échange provoqua chez lui un élan pulsionnel et ses iris se teintèrent. Thomas ressentit comme un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui l'alarma.

« Sébastian ! » asséna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

Immédiatement, ce dernier secoua la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tout vas bien » le rassura-t-il rapidement, tout en se concentrant à nouveau sur la petite fille.

L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus lourde, comme une force qui montait en puissance. Bientôt, un vent se mit à souffler dans la clairière. Thomas aurait juré que cela venait de l'arbre, dont les branches se mirent à se mouvoir. Avec un sentiment d'urgence, Sébastian agrippa la petite Hermione, toujours le bras tendu.

« Azaharo » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Azaharo ! » insista-t-elle.

« Qui ? Qui est Azaharo ? » demanda-t-il.

Puis soudain, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à hurler, les traits déformés. Sébastian finit par la lâcher et se boucher les oreilles.

« HERMIONE ! ARRÊTE ! » cria-t-il.

Mais elle continua ce cri ininterrompu. S'il avait été fait de chaire et de sang dans une situation réelle, Sébastian était intimement convaincu que ses oreilles se seraient mises à saigner. Le vent s'intensifia, bourrasque après bourrasque. Comme si l'arbre soufflait sur eux, afin de les faire disparaître.

« Elle protège son esprit ! » hurla Thomas qui luttait pour ne pas s'envoler.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de la toucher » cria à son tour Sébastian, en plantant fermement les pieds dans le sol afin de ne pas s'envoler.

Les deux hommes se rendirent alors compte que deux mains s'étaient accrochées à leurs tailles, afin de les emmener dans la direction opposée à la clairière. En se regardant, ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

La Hermione blouson de cuire tirait Thomas et la Hermione robe blanche, s'occupait de Sébastian.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » hurla Sébastian.

« C'est trop dangereux ! Il faut partir ! » répondit la Hermione robe blanche, tirant encore plus fort.

« Sébastian, je vais lâcher ! »

« Parle-lui ! » vociféra le traqueur.

« Tu dois affronter la réalité Hermione ! » cette dernière le regardait, déterminée à l'emmener.

« Tes enfants vont mourir ! » cria Thomas.

Le vent s'intensifia. Et la petite fille hurlait toujours à en perdre haleine. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, qui détournerait l'attention de l'enfant de cet arbre. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Le moyen de la ramener. Il en eut l'intime conviction. C'était là, juste devant lui, dans la bulle de savon. Il les vit aussi distinctement que si l'on venait d'allumer la lumière. Deux petits cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, à l'intérieur de cette bulle de savon. Avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ramassa une petite branche par terre et se mit à avancer. Pas par pas, emmenant son Hermione qui perdait de la force à mesure qu'il avançait.

Thomas voyant cela, l'imita et cela fonctionna.

Quand il fut assez prêt, il tendit la petite pointe de branche et perça la bulle de savon. Avec un petit _pop_ , la bulle se désintégra et deux points lumineux s'en échappèrent pour aller rejoindre le cœur de l'arbre. Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Le vent. La force les tirant en arrière. Le cri de la petite fille. Tout. Se fut le silence le plus complet. Comme s'ils étaient suspendus hors du temps. La gamine le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sourit de toute sa splendeur. Elle s'effaça progressivement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un mince filet argenté, tel un souvenir que l'on enlève d'une baguette sur sa tempe et rejoignit l'arbre elle aussi.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » s'exclamèrent deux voix derrière lui, parfaitement synchrones.

Sébastian et Thomas les ignorèrent et avancèrent. Le mur de feuillage explosa et ils se figèrent complètement sidérés devant l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Au pied de l'arbre, retenue par des lierres - ou bien était-ce elle qui les retenait ? - Hermione était assise le dos contre l'arbre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Pas une réplique comme les deux qui avaient essayé de les tirer en arrière. Mais plutôt ces deux personnalités réunies.

Comme c'était étrange, pensa Sébastian. Une vive lumière attira leur attention et ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Juste au dessus de la tête d'Hermione, flottait la bulle de savon !

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura Thomas.

« Les jumeaux » répondit Sébastian abasourdi « bon sang Hermione, que s'est-il passé là bas ? » souffla-t-il.

Dans cette bulle protectrice, se trouvait deux bébés pas encore tout à fait développés. Reliés tout deux par leur cordon ombilical, baignant dans un liquide légèrement doré.

« Oh merde » jura Sébastian lorsqu'ils virent s'ouvrirent derrière la matrice contenant les jumeaux, deux yeux couleur améthyste étincelants comme la pierre dont ils portaient le nom. Ils reculèrent d'instinct et c'est là qu'Hermione revint à elle, ouvrit les yeux et tendit les deux mains.

« Allez vous en ! » hurla-t-elle.

Avec beaucoup de force, les deux garçons se sentirent éjectés et traversèrent d'un courant d'air la forêt qu'ils avaient arpentée plus tôt, atterrissant directement dans la salle aux miroirs. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils remarquèrent les deux Hermione, les regardant avec intensité.

« Vous… vous pouvez nous voir ? » demanda Thomas.

« Et entendre aussi. Qu'avez-vous fait ? » tonna la Hermione en cuir.

« On veut juste t'aider » se justifia-t-il.

« En faisant voler en éclat mon seul abri ? » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Un abri ? Mais un abri contre qui ? Ou contre quoi ? » demanda Sébastian.

« C'est ce que nous tentions de découvrir, avant votre arrivée » répondit l'Hermione en blanc d'une voix plus douce, son bébé à nouveau serré contre elle.

« Hermione… tu sais que tout ça n'est pas réel. Tu es bloquée dans ton esprit et nous sommes venus t'en délivrer »

« Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est briser ma seule chance » ragea Hermione cuir.

« Ta seule chance de quoi ? » demanda alors Thomas.

« Ma seule chance de retrouver mes enfants » répondit la Hermione blanche d'une voix triste « la réponse était là, dans cet arbre » continua-t-elle.

« Je peux t'aider » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Comment ? »

« Ceci est ton rêve. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai eu de t'atteindre, car tu as verrouillé ton esprit. Si tu libère ce verrou, alors je pourrais passer le relais à Cassandra et sa mère pour explorer à nouveau ton esprit et trouver ce qui est arrivé à tes enfants » lui répondit Sébastian la voix presque suppliante.

« Mais c'est tellement douloureux… » murmura la Hermione en cuir.

« Je sais. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Il est temps de reprendre ta vie en main maintenant »

« Ici, je ne souffre pas »

« Mais si tu reste ici, tu vas perdre définitivement tout ce qu'il te reste. Ta famille Hermione » poursuivit Thomas en tendant la main.

Les deux Hermione se regardèrent et avec un soupir d'appréhension, glissèrent leur main dans celles des garçons.

OoO

Le premier à revenir à lui, fut Thomas. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant tout droit d'un rêve qui n'était pas le siens. Son attention se fixa immédiatement sur son oncle, toujours connecté à Hermione. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit.

« Sébastian » appela-t-il.

Mais le traqueur ne réagit pas, restant connecté à la jeune femme.

« Oncle Sébastian, ça suffit ! » asséna-t-il.

Drago desserra les poings et avança, mais se figea quand Thomas braqua ses yeux vert étincelants sur lui.

« N'interviens pas ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Ses yeux brillèrent avec intensité et il attrapa la tête de son oncle à deux mains, la lui tirant en arrière.

« J'ai dis… ça… suffit ! » rugit-il en rompant enfin le lien.

Les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse. Si Thomas se releva immédiatement, Sébastian resta à quatre pattes, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Thomas en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va… laisse moi une minute » haleta l'autre traqueur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous réussi à la ramener ? » demanda Drago.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je dirais que oui, mais il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille je crois » expliqua brièvement Thomas.

« Je ne crois pas… » haleta encore Sébastian « nous avons brisé quelque chose… mais on est loin du compte » dit-il en se relevant péniblement.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Comme Thomas l'a dit, il faudra attendre son réveil. Nous avons fais tout ce qu'on a pu. Excusez moi, il faut que je sorte » termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, aussi personne ne l'empêcha de passer.

OoO

Dans la salle d'attente, le silence entre Charlène et Eleanore était vraiment très pesant. La jeune fille détournait obstinément le regard, le braquant sur le mur à sa droite. Elle sentait bien les yeux de sa mère la transpercer de temps à autre. Elle aurait voulut engager le dialogue, lui dire… quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Après tout, elle avait eu une famille aimante, n'avait pas été malheureuse au cours de son enfance.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle se sentiment de trahison envers sa mère biologique ? Quand elle l'avait vue chez John Holhund, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la serrer dans ses bras, comme si tout était beau. Ce n'était pas naturel. Elle n'avait rien à faire là et encore moins venir bouleverser sa vie, elle vivait très bien sans elle ! Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre…

« Je sais ce que tu penses… » murmura Eleanore qui n'en pouvait plus de ce mur entre elle et sa fille.

« Vraiment ? » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Charlène.

« Oui. Tu te sens trahie parce que je t'ai abandonnée, contre mon gré à ta naissance. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, parce que tu as déjà une mère et tu n'as pas besoin d'une deuxième qui va à nouveau t'abandonner dés que sa mission sera finie » la fin de sa phrase était un aveu douloureux.

Mais Charlène ignora le pincement de son cœur, elle n'en avait rien à faire et peu importe ce que son organe ressentait. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher les mots de sortir.

« Tu n'as même pas cherché à me retrouver ! » lui reprocha-t-elle douloureusement.

« Oh Charlène bien sûr que si j'ai essayé. Tout les jours que dieu à fait, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre John, j'ai essayé de te retrouver, je te le jure » s'exclama Eleanore.

« Quand bien même. Regarde un peu la pagaille que tu as provoquée ! Non mais regarde-nous ! » fit vivement la jeune fille.

« Je voulais vous aider, rien de plus. Ta sœur était morte. Ted était dans le coma et même ton amoureux n'était plus de ce monde. Je me sentais coupable, j'ai voulu me racheter. Ils sont tous en vie maintenant » répondit Eleanore comme si ce seul argument se suffisait à lui-même.

Charlène eu un rire amer.

« Ah oui, tu trouves que ressusciter deux traqueurs est une bonne chose ? Et bien laisse moi te dire un truc… » fit Charlène dont la voix vibrait de colère « J'aurais préféré mourir avec lui dans cet hôpital, si j'avais su que je devrais revivre ça » asséna-t-elle alors qu'une porte claquait sur sa droite.

Elle se leva précipitamment.

« Sébastian ! »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard blessé, avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« Seb' attends ! »

« Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui, le temps de trouver une solution Charlène, il est dangereux pour toi » dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle se dégagea violemment.

« La seule personne de qui j'ai envie de m'éloigner là tout de suite, c'est de toi. Lâche-moi ! » pesta-t-elle en courant à la suite du traqueur.

Eleanore secoua la tête. Elle avait une mission, oui. Mais elle voulait par-dessus tout, se faire pardonner de ses filles. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la tâche soit aussi difficile concernant sa première fille. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui pardonne, elle ne vivrait pas une éternité de regret, c'était vital pour elle.

OoO

« Je ne comprends pas, il s'est passé quoi là bas ? » demanda Drago exaspéré.

« Je… c'était complètement dément. C'était comme si… » commença Thomas.

« Comme si ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'était un rêve, donc je ne sais pas te dire ce qui était réel, ou non mais… »

Il relata dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé dans les songes de la jeune femme. Drago semblait ému et complètement fébrile.

« Tu as vu mes enfants ? » demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

« On les a entre-aperçut. Mais quand on a voulut en savoir plus, elle nous a expulsé de la forêt » répondit-il.

« C'est comme quand Cassy a pénétré son esprit papa. Elle a vu l'image d'un arbre et quand elle a voulut s'en approcher, maman l'a rejeté de son esprit » fit-il remarquer.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura-t-il.

« Drago ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le lit. Hermione s'était redressée dans son lit, le regard braqué sur son mari. Elle était parfaitement réveillée. Un immense sourire s'étira sur son visage et des larmes de joie déferlèrent sur son visage.

« Tu as réussi ! Dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver et qu'on s'en est sortit » dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Du sort noir voyons. Je parle de SALIGIA » répondit-elle.

Tout le monde se regarda, complètement perdu.

« Hermione » fit prudemment Harry « quel est ton dernier souvenir exactement ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle le sentait.

« Je suis entrée dans le souvenir de la colère, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. J'étais en train de mourir, quand Cassandra et Drago son arrivés pour me sauver et me voilà. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et d'ailleurs, où est Cassy ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Par les glandes de Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai ! » pesta Drago envoyant son poing dans le mur.

« Drago… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne te souviens de rien ! » vociféra-t-il.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

« De ce que tu as fait à nos enfants ! » beugla-t-il.

« De ce que j'ai fais à nos… mais… de quoi est ce que tu parles ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

 _Tu pleures ou tu ris, c'est la folie_ _  
_ _Elle nous entraîne_ _  
_ _la folie_ _  
_ _Elle nous déchaîne_ _  
_ _la folie_ _  
_ _Elle nous gêne,_ _  
_ _la folie, mais on l'aime_ _  
_ _La folie_

À suivre…

* * *

Et là, c'est le drame. Posez vos fourches. Et vos pelles. Et vos flingues. Ahah. J'entends vos pensées jusque chez moi ''mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui prends ? J'y comprends rien !'' et bien vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre je vous le promets, et il va falloir s'accrocher, car on va commencer l'ascenseur émotionnel et que Dieu m'entende, Drago va en baver ! Tout comme Charlène d'ailleurs… oui je vous mets volontairement l'eau à la bouche lol je vous l'avais dis que j'avais l'intention de me recentrer sur Drago et Hermione et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Si vous avez des suppositions à me faire, des spéculations sur ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite… je vous écoute ! lol

J'espère avoir été un brin inventive avec cette histoire de rêve. Vous savez, c'est dur de s'imaginer un esprit atteint et encore plus de devoir en imager le contenu. Donc si vous avez des questions sur le fond du rêve d'Hermione, surtout n'hésitez pas. Si ce chapitre vous a plu ou même déplu hein, laissez-moi votre avis. Vous êtes mon carburant et cela compte pour moi !

À bientôt ! Et Merci encore pour votre soutien indéfectible !

Jess

Vous l'aurez compris, la chanson est destinée à Hermione. Quoique peut être un peu à Sébastian aussi…


	8. Ch6 Détresse et incompréhension

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Il est donc là. Le chapitre 6. Comme toujours le blabla est à la fin ! Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Disclaimer :** ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction et je ne gagne absolument rien si ce n'est le plaisir des reviews. Tout l'univers appartient à JKR

 _Si tu pars, Matt Pokora_

 **Elsa R : Je trouve fascinant cette capacité que tu as d'inventer des fictions pareils ! félicitations, vraiment !** _Oh merci beaucoup ! ^^_ **Je suis Fan de TOUTES tes fictions (celles de ton blog aussi !) je les relis régulièrement !** _Tu es courageuse, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup sur mon blog lol_ **Ce chapitre est vraiment super, il a dû être particulièrement dur à écrire !** _En effet, c'était un peu particulier. Il est difficile de décrire un esprit aussi torturé_ **J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite, j'espère que ce sera pour très vite** **continue, tu as un don ! bon courage à toi ! :)** _Voici donc la suite ! A très bientôt et merci infiniment pour tes compliments, ça me touche._

 **Lauryn15 : Je suis complètement accro à tes fiction.** _C'est vrai ? Je suis honorée :)_ **Moi qui a l'habitude de tout savoir dans les fanfiction que je lis, je me retrouve totalement perdu.** _C'est que j'arrive à me démarquer, tu m'en voit ravie ^^_ **J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien à la fin parce que je ne supporte pas les sad end.** _Je te rassure, moi non plus lol_ **Tout le monde a le droit a une fin heureuse et si cette histoire fini mal je serais trop triste. Apres tout se qu'ils ont revu...Enfin bref j'ai adorée se chapitre tout comme les précédent et j'espère que l'autre chapitre arrivera avant 2019 :)** _Comme tu peux le constater, ta requête n'a pas été honorée lol_

 **La : Hello ! Je lis ce chapitre un peu tard mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais.** _Oh je ne vais sûrement pas geindre, as-tu déjà vu combien de temps je mets à poster ? :O_ **J'ai trouvé ce chapitre un peu lent mais la fin est super !** _L'action n'est pas souvent au rendez vous dans cette fiction, je te l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le but._ **J'ai trop hâte de voir ce qu'il se passer par la suite ! Par contre je n'ai pas du tout envie de prendre cet ascenseur émotionnel...** **Voilà, voilà** **A bientôt j'espère !** _Et pourtant… lol bonne lecture ! merci ^^_

 **Maxwen : Salut je suis ton histoire j'avoue Qu'il ma quand même fallut trois jours complet y compris la nuit pour lire tes trois fictions** _Wow ! :D_ **et j'espere Sincèrement que tu vas poster un autre chapitre car ton histoire est géniale** _Je n'ai jamais abandonné une histoire en cours rassure toi. Je mets du temps - parfois beaucoup je te l'accorde - mais je finis toujours par poster_ **je ne cache pas que je me suis dit « Mais pourquoi elle n'arrete pas à la fin du trois? »** _ahaha je me suis dis pareil ! lol c'était sensé être le dernier_ **oui il y avait des choses que tu ne pouvais pas laisser comme ça tel que Sonia et Hermione mais finalement je ne suis absolument pas déçu de la suite de cette fiction j'espère juste que tu vas réussir à la terminer** _Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça ^^_ **peu importe le nombre de partie que tu fais encore je voudrais juste que tu réussisses à la terminer j'ai lu trop souvent des Dramione exceptionnelles mais inachevée et la tienne est vraiment super.** _Merci du fond de mon petit cœur en Nutella :)_ **Continue comme ça . Au faites petite question tu connais Wattpad?** _Alors, effectivement oui je connais Wattpad et je déteste. On m'a déjà plusieurs fois volé mes fictions pour les poster, je suis constamment obligée de jouer au gendarme. Vraiment, je n'aime pas du tout cette plateforme … voila voila merci et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Ch.6. Détresse et incompréhension.

 _Fini le voyage_ _  
_ _Passer cette porte et c'est un naufrage_ _  
_ _Ferme est ton visage_ _  
_ _Je n'étais en sorte qu'un ange de passage_ _  
_ _Comme laisser pour mort_ _  
_ _Seul dans ce décor_ _  
_ _Le corps en otage_ _  
_ _Et par dessus bord_ _  
_ _Il faudrait encore trouver du courage_

Drago sentit la colère enfler en lui comme un ballon. Il inspira fortement, passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les laissa retomber en expirant tout l'air qu'il venait d'emmagasiner. Il fit un pas en direction du lit, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Drago… » dit-il laissant planer de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'avertissement.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et le rassura d'un regard.

« Tout va bien, je gère » répondit-il simplement.

Il approcha du lit et s'assit prudemment sur le bord. Hermione le suivit du regard, le visage inquiet. Il sut qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie.

« Est ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » murmura Drago en la regardant.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi. Drago, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » le blond soupira.

Il avait envie de lui caresser le visage, de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras à la faire suffoquer… pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il détourna très vite le regard et se releva.

« Drago ? » demanda-t-elle l'incompréhension imprégnant sa voix.

« Je veux d'abord que Blaise t'examine. Ensuite, on t'expliquera tout » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre sans autre cérémonie.

« Mais… » la porte se referma et Hermione reporta son regard sur son fils.

Max sentit son cœur se gonfler et rejoignit sa mère en deux enjambées.

« Maman » dit-il en se penchant pour la serrer contre lui.

Hermione le serra en retour tout contre elle, oubliant quelques secondes l'attitude étrange de son mari.

« C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous » dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

« Est ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chaque chose en son temps Hermione, Blaise va venir te voir, nous voulons nous assurer que tout va bien d'abord » lui répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? Je suis là, c'est ce qui compte non ? »

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard éloquent, ce qu'elle ne loupa pas.

« Je vais vraiment devenir dingue si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Se sentant coincés, ses deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent à nouveau, mais furent sauvés par l'arrivée de Blaise, suivit de Drago.

« Salut Mia »

« Blaise, tu peux leur dire que je vais parfaitement bien, que je puisse enfin être mise au courant de ce qu'il se passe et ainsi rentrer voir mes trois autres enfants ! » pesta la jeune femme ne supportant plus toute cette tension.

Blaise jeta un regard à Drago qui s'était dirigé vers la grande fenêtre, tournant le dos à tout le monde. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de son amie. Il prit sa tension, écouta son cœur, alluma sa baguette pour tester ses deux yeux.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? »

« Non »

« Pas de nausées ? »

« Non… »

« Ni de vertiges ? »

« Au nom de Merlin, Blaise non ! Je vais bien ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu as été amnésique pendant plusieurs semaines » laissa tomber Drago, jetant ainsi un silence dans la chambre.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Il se trouve que l'instigateur de l'affaire 851 était John »

« Le père de Cassy ? » s'exclama-t-elle complètement ahurie.

« Oui. Il est malade et s'est mit à enlever des enfants sorciers, afin de _neutraliser_ la magie en eux. Il s'est associé à des moldus du département des sciences de l'université pour pratiquer des expériences sur les enfants. Il s'est aussi associé à une sorcière, elle s'appelle Anna. Il se trouve que s'était la sœur jumelle de Géraldine, la petite amie défunte de Sébastian. Cette dernière à profité de son partenariat avec John pour tourmenter Sébastian et se venger de lui pour la mort de sa sœur. C'est aussi elle qui nous a jeté le sort noir. Pour savoir ce qui nous arrivait, notre fils avec le reste de nos amis, a retrouvé Cassandra alors accusée de meurtre, pour entrer dans nos esprits, mais elle a faillit mourir… Thomas qui s'appelle maintenant Dorian et qui était devenu policier aux Etats Unis, a été affecté avec sa collègue Coleen, à la surveillance de Cassandra, puisqu'elle était activement recherchée par le FBI. Ils avaient un mois pour prouver son innocence. Victoire a travaillé d'arrache pied pour ralentir le poison qui courrait dans nos veines et nous tuait à petit feu. Notre fils qui avait reprit contact avec son grand père, a fait appel à lui et à Rogue pour préparer une potion journalière qui nous aiderait toi et moi à faire face a cette magie noire, en nous rendant notre partie logique que ce sort nous enlevait… » expliquait Drago d'une voix monocorde, presque dénuée d'émotion, comme s'il récitait une litanie apprise par cœur.

« Sirius et Astoria » murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Son mari hocha la tête.

« John qui vivait chez nous a trafiqué ta potion » continua-t-il.

« Oui je me souviens que Sirius n'était plus là »

« Tu as affronté Malcolm toute seule et tu l'as tué. Tu as anéanti une partie de ton esprit en faisant cela et tu étais sensée mourir. Comme tu le sais, Cassandra et moi sommes venus te porter secours et… tu t'es réveillée »

« Oui… me voila » dit-elle comme une évidence.

« Non. Tu t'es réveillée il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'attaque du métro. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour toi, ce n'était pas réel. Nous avions réussi à sauver ton esprit, mais pas sans conséquences. Pour toi j'étais redevenu le petit ami qui t'as abandonnée à Poudlard et tu refusait de croire que nous étions mariés, avec trois enfants »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte, je ne comprends rien » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Il dit la vérité, Hermione » intervint Harry.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu étais ce l'on peut dire de affectée psychologiquement. Malgré tout tu nous as aidé à sauvé notre petite fille et… »

« Nel ? Elle est en vie ? »

« Oui. Sa mort était un coup monté par l'esprit de Sybille possédant le corps de Sonia. Nous l'avons sauvée, mais cela a couté la vie de Cassandra et de Sébastian. C'est là qu'est intervenue la mère de Cassy. Elle nous a accordé une chance de changer les choses et nous a ramené trois ans en arrière. Autrement dit quand l'affaire 851 venait de commencer. C'était le jour de l'accident de Cassy. Elle a été correctement prise en charge, Nel est née, Sonia a été exorcisée… »

« Attends, attends… tu es en train de me dire que nous avons… remonté le temps ? » s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

« Précisément. Le geste altruiste d'Eleanore n'a pourtant pas été sans conséquences. Sébastian et Thomas sont redevenus des traqueurs et Eleanore est revenu sur terre pour arranger tout cela »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer progressivement à mesure qu'elle laissait l'information pénétrer son esprit. Quelque chose clochait, il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave, elle en était intimement persuadé.

« Trois ans en arrière tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer de tout bien comprendre.

« Oui » répondit-il lui tournant obstinément le dos.

Et elle comprit enfin que s'ils étaient revenus trois ans en arrière, elle devrait être enceinte ! Elle se leva précautionneusement et baissa lentement ses yeux sur son abdomen.

« Hermione… du calme » tenta de l'apaiser Harry.

Elle porta ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre. Plat. Totalement et indubitablement plat. Elle redressa vivement la tête et s'aperçut que son mari la regardait enfin, le visage terriblement triste.

« Non… » dit-elle incapable de contenir la terreur qui lui saisit les tripes.

Drago sentit sa lèvre trembler.

« Après la naissance de notre petite fille, tu as décidé de partir. Tu n'arrivais plus à gérer la situation, tu voulais des réponses. J'ai tenté tu sais... J'ai tenté de t'en dissuader. Mais tu es partie, emportant nos deux fils grandissants dans ton ventre… »

« Non… » supplia-t-elle.

Mais Drago continua, imperturbable.

« Tu t'es exilée au fond de la jungle amazonienne et quand je t'ai retrouvée… quand je t'ai retrouvée … »

Elle gardait ses deux mains serrées sur son ventre et pleurait à n'en plus finir.

« Tu… ils… nos fils n'étaient plus là » hoqueta-t-il sans se laisser submerger « tu étais devenus complètement folle. Tu avais gratté le nom de nos fils partout dans la cabane où on t'a trouvé Ron, Harry et moi. On t'a ramenée dans l'unité psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. On a tout essayé pour te ramener. Le professeur Rogue a dit que tu avais fait quelque chose de tellement terrible pour toi, que tu as volontairement verrouillé ton esprit. Sébastian et Thomas se sont insinués dans tes rêves pour tenter de te ramener et… te voilà » termina-t-il.

Hermione éclata en sanglot, se laissant tomber à genoux au milieu de la chambre, désemparée.

« Je… je ne me souviens… de rien » balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots déchirants « oh mon dieu mes bébés… »

« Ils sont en vie » s'empressa de la rassurer Drago.

« Quoi ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Blaise dit que tu es toujours enceinte biologiquement. On entend leurs cœurs Hermione »

Cette dernière redressa la tête vers son mari et elle sut à quel point il était affligé et en colère contre elle. Parce qu'il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, jamais.

« Mais… mais… comment j'ai pu… » pleura-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que j'espérais que Sébastian réussisse à te ramener. Mais visiblement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en toi et tu refuse l'accès à cette période de ta vie. Ces quelques semaines que tu as passé là bas sont un mystère, même pour toi » dit-il.

« Je… je… je ne me sens pas très bien » dit-elle.

Et elle vomi. Tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Je suis… désolée… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Viens… » murmura Blaise en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il l'aida à se recoucher dans son lit, elle tremblait de tout son corps, en proie à une très grande nervosité.

« Je vais t'administrer un calmant, tu es beaucoup trop agitée et ce n'est pas bon pour tes enfants »

« Drago… » dit-elle.

Ce dernier se déplaça afin d'être dans son champ de vision, mais ne l'approcha pas.

« Il faut les retrouver » dit-elle.

« Chut… » lui intima Blaise en lui injectant le produit.

« Tu répétais toujours un nom » lui dit Drago.

« Lequel ? »

« Azaharo »

Elle ne put lui répondre, car elle sombra dans le sommeil.

OoO

Sébastian rentra chez lui, la mine préoccupée. Il ne pouvait empêcher les paroles de Charlène de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il regarda la cuisine où il avait faillit perdre le contrôle un peu plus tôt dans la journée et frissonna. Que serait-il arrivé s'ils avaient été jusqu'au bout ? Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la toucher de cette manière, c'était trop dangereux pour sa vie. Alors quoi ? Était-il condamné à nouveau ? Comment diantre allait-il bien pouvoir gérer la situation ?

« Au fond de toi tu l'as, la solution » fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il sursauta et fit volte face.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes vous entrée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis un ange Sébastian, l'aurais-tu oublié ? » répondit Eleanore.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma fille »

« Je ne lui ferais jamais le moindre mal »

« C'est ce que tu ne cesse de répéter et pourtant, tu as avoué toi-même avoir du mal à te contrôler… combien de temps vas-tu tenir crois-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard féroce teinté de jaune.

« Tu vois, tu te laisse déjà dominer par tes émotions. Tu es dangereux pour elle et tu le sais »

« Je n'ai rien demandé ! J'étais bien moi, c'est vous qui avez tout chamboulé ! Et vous me demandez d'abandonner la seule raison que j'ai de continuer à vivre ? » s'égosilla-t-il.

Eleanore fut touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Oh Sébastian je sais que tu aimes profondément Charlène. Justement, c'est pour elle que tu dois t'éloigner. Tu finiras par lui faire du mal et tu le sais »

Le jeune homme se retourna en serrant les poings, se contrôlant pour ne pas craquer. Eleanore s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est provisoire je te le promets, je suis là pour vous aider »

« Comment ? » dit-il en se retournant à nouveau « comment comptez vous vous y prendre, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va trouver. Ensemble. En attendant, tu dois t'en aller. Thomas n'as aucun problème d'addiction, car il ne côtoie pas de voyante. Tu ferais mieux de t'installer chez eux, le temps que l'on puisse gérer la situation. Tu verras par toi-même tu te sentiras bien mieux. Sois réaliste Sébastian, Charlène est épuisée à force de te nourrir, elle va finir par craquer » termina-t-elle.

« Elle va être anéantie si je m'en vais » murmura Sébastian vaincu.

« Ce n'est pas définitif. Et puis elle n'est pas toute seule, elle a sa sœur. Cassandra approuverait cette décision et elle sera là pour Charlène. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution »

Les épaules de Sébastian s'affaissèrent.

« Vous allez m'aider ? »

« Je te le promets »

« Bien. Retrouvons nous chez mon neveu dans quelques heures dans ce cas »

« Je suis désolée Sébastian, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement tu sais. Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mes filles puissent enfin vivre la vie qu'elles méritent. Je sais que je suis responsable de tout ça et qu'elle m'en veut énormément, mais je compte bien réparer toutes les conséquences engendrées par ma décision. Je te demande juste un peu de patience »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Eleanore le regarda monter, la boule au ventre. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de leur infliger tout ça et se promit de les réunir coûte que coûte. Elle disparut, comme elle était arrivée.

OoO

Sébastian bouclait sa valise quand il entendit la porte d'entrée. Il soupira, parce qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Il l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle était toute échevelée et essoufflée aussi. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-elle ahurie.

« Oui, il le faut » répondit-il.

« Sébastian, je t'en prie, non… »

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plaît »

« Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dis à l'hôpital, je ne le pensais pas, je te le jure. Seb', tu dois me croire. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je suis épuisée, et en colère, c'est sortit tout seul »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu as dis, ça n'a rien avoir » réfuta-t-il.

« Alors parle-moi ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » s'égosilla-t-elle presque hystérique.

Le jeune homme posa sa valise à terre, prêt à partir. Il avait l'air si décidé, qu'elle sut qu'elle avait perdu la bataille.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps auprès de toi »

« C'est elle n'est ce pas ? Ma mère est venu te voir et t'as persuadé de t'en aller » elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste, parce qu'il ne répondit pas « j'ai ressenti l'amour que tu ressens pour moi ce matin. Je l'ai ressentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Tu as marqué mon âme Sébastian, tu avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner pourquoi me fais tu ça ? » gémit-elle.

« Il ne s'agit pas de l'amour que je te porte Charlène. Évidemment que je t'aime. Bien plus que ma propre vie. C'est justement pour ça que je m'en vais, parce que je t'aime » dit-il douloureusement.

Il prit sa valise et la dépassa. Mais elle le retint par le poignet.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal ! Je le sais » cria-t-elle.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se retourna, les yeux jaunes étincelants et le lâcha.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas le calvaire que c'est pour moi de vivre à tes côtés, en ayant toujours cet instinct en moi ? Ne vois tu pas à quel point je te pourris l'existence ? » aboya-t-il.

« Sébastian »

« Tais-toi ! Ça suffit ! J'ai TOUT LE TEMPS envie de te faire du mal Charlène tu comprends ça ? C'est en moi et je ne peux rien y changer ! La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à maintenant, c'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mais ma volonté s'amenuise chaque jour un peu plus et un jour, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Je finirais par engloutir ton âme, c'est comme ça, je dois m'éloigner le plus possible de toi » termina-t-il.

« Ma mère a dit qu'il y avait un moyen » tenta-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Oui et bien je n'ai pas envie de risquer ta vie, pour vérifier cette théorie »

« Tu as donc si peu foi en l'avenir ? » demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Arrête d'essayer de me persuader de rester, parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Ma décision est prise et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis » dit-il en se retournant, prêt à sortir de la chambre.

Elle baissa la tête, se pinçant fortement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle se sentait complètement dévastée, impuissante.

« Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à tout comprendre.

« Bien sûr que si, tu y arriveras » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle en dernier recours.

« Au revoir Lénie' » dit-il douloureusement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Charlène regarda la porte close devant elle, laissant ses pleurs déferler sur son visage. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier tremblait. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle ne put se retenir et hurla. Elle hurla si fort, que les vitres de sa chambre volèrent en éclat.

Dehors, Sébastian avança. Sans se retourner. Parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus partir. Il devait la protéger, peu importe ce qui lui en coûtait. Elle devait vivre, quitte à lui briser le cœur…

OoO

Drago avait perdu la notion du temps. Il était tellement englué dans son tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, qu'il lui semblait avoir passé des heures entières au chevet d'Hermione, à regarder la fenêtre. Le soleil avait décliné depuis longtemps et il se dit que quelque part il aurait dû partir, parce que sa fille avait besoin de lui, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait quelque chose, mais n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Un miracle peut être.

Il se sentait tellement triste, accablé, coupable aussi. Pourtant, le sentiment qui primait sur tout le reste - même sur l'amour qu'il avait pour elle - restait la colère. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder sa femme. Son sang dans ses veines bouillonnait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir délibérément mis leurs enfants face à un si grand danger ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fais confiance ? Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait une explication. Il connaissait Hermione et s'il n'avait pas été si émotionnellement instable, il aurait admit qu'elle était incapable de faire délibérément du mal à sa propre chair. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il lui en voulait beaucoup trop.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte. Tout le monde était partit depuis longtemps, il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, hormis un médicomage évidemment. Il entendit que l'on tirait une chaise à ses côtés, c'était Harry qui venait de s'asseoir.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? »

« Comme tu vois »

Son ami le dévisagea longuement en silence.

« Drago, écoute. Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu traverses. Ça doit être horrible ce que tu vis. Mais je veux que tu garde la tête froide, il s'agit d'Hermione » lui dit-il comme si ce seul fait suffisait à tout effacer.

Il tourna son visage incrédule vers le Survivant. Harry enchaîna.

« Elle a besoin de nous Drago. Et de toi. Tu es son mari, son pilier et je sais que tu l'aime »

Il détourna le regard, ne répondant pas.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, Harry » murmura enfin Drago d'une voix rauque.

« Arriver à quoi ? »

« Lui pardonner » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Elle a fait une grosse bêtise, oui. Mais c'est ta femme, tu ne dois pas l'abandonner »

« Tu as vu par toi-même à quel point elle est fragile mentalement »

« Vous aller y arriver, vous y arriver toujours » répondit Harry.

Drago se sentit las tout à coup.

« Va retrouver ta famille Harry, laisse moi »

« Je vais y aller » lui accorda Harry « mais je veux que tu gardes foi en elle. Elle a besoin d'aide, pas que tu lui tourne le dos » dit-il en se levant « je sais que tu es en colère et tu en as le droit. Mais on ne jette pas quelque chose quand il casse, on le répare. C'est ce que tu as fais avec son esprit et c'est ce que tu feras encore et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'écoute » ironisa le blond.

« Parce que sinon, tu ne pourras jamais plus te regarder dans une glace mon ami » termina Harry avant de sortir.

Drago s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras de son siège. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et les paroles de son ami tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit. Soudain, il vit le drap remuer légèrement. Elle était réveillée et elle le dévisageait avec une perplexité telle, qu'elle le contamina.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question. Il risqua un regard vers elle et grimaça quand il effleura du regard son œil bleu. Elle avait le visage si surpris et si méfiant. Rien avoir avec la détresse qu'il avait vue quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« De quoi est ce que tu te souviens au juste ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Elle avait mal aux yeux comme si elle avait pleuré et elle se sentait un peu groggy.

Elle réfléchit un moment, avant de briser le silence.

« Je me souviens d'avoir quitté l'appartement de Théo pour prendre un avion, mais je ne sais plus où j'allais, ni pourquoi » finit-elle par répondre profondément perplexe.

Drago sentit son cœur dérailler. Il la fixait bouche bée.

« Et ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures, tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas. Elle baissa ses yeux sur son ventre plat et releva le visage paniqué.

« Que… est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle presque hystérique « on a encore remonté le temps ? »

Drago avait un affreux pressentiment.

« Le sort noir ? Malcolm ? Ton esprit ? Tout ça ne te dit rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête, son cœur commençant à battre furieusement contre ses côtes. Et cette désagréable sensation de _trou_ dans le temps qui ne la quittait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Drago ne comprenait pas non plus.

« Tu t'es réveillée il y a quelques heures, en me disant que ton dernier souvenir remontait au moment ou Cassy et moi t'avons sauvée du sort noir » expliqua-t-il patiemment en tentant de garder son calme.

Elle le regardait, complètement confuse.

« Je te jure que tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir séjourné chez Théo quelques temps. Je voulais me retrouver. Je cherchais un moyen de raviver ma mémoire sans souffrir » promit-elle.

Drago se massa l'arrête du nez.

« C'est un cauchemar » dit-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus… »

« Enceinte ? C'est ce que j'aimerais découvrir »

Drago lui raconta alors l'épisode entre le moment où il l'avait retrouvée complètement folle dans la jungle et le moment où Sébastian et Thomas l'avait ramenée des tréfonds de son esprit. Elle l'écouta, bouche bée.

« Son esprit est bien plus mutilé que vous ne le pensez tous » fit une voix douce qui les fit sursauter tout les deux.

Eleanore s'approcha du lit, le visage bienveillant se fendant d'un sourire amical et rassurant.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione en tendant la main.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Eleanore, la mère de Cassandra. Je suis un ange, c'est moi qui vous ai tous fait traverser le temps »

Cette explication suffit à apaiser Hermione. Du moins, assez pour qu'elle tende la main. L'ange ferma les yeux et Drago braqua les siens sur son beau visage concentré, comme s'il attendait d'elle le dénouement de tout son nœud de problèmes. Quand il la vit froncer les sourcils, il les fronça en même temps qu'elle. Hermione qui avait jusque là un visage curieux, parut s'angoisser tout à coup. Si bien que son cœur s'affola et elle se mit à haleter.

Eleanore la lâcha subitement.

« Tout vas bien ma chère, vous ne craignez rien »

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda Drago sèchement.

« Comme je le disais, son esprit est affreusement mutilé. Thomas et Sébastian ont réussi à débloquer deux parties d'elle. La troisième est enfermée à double tour derrière une protection que même moi, je ne peux franchir »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Drago excédé.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle se sentit transpercée par ce regard.

« Je ne suis pas la responsable de ce qui arrive à votre femme, Drago »

« Vous avez dit que vous alliez nous aider »

« Et je compte honorer cette promesse. Mais vous devez arrêter de me considérer comme une ennemie mon jeune ami, je ne veux que vous aider »

Il eu la décence de détourner le regard.

« Je ne vous considère pas en ennemie, je veux juste récupérer mes enfants et oublier cette histoire » murmura-t-il.

« Je le sais bien. Je vais vous dire ce dont je suis certaine. Votre femme aurait dû mourir »

Hermione releva vivement la tête. On le lui avait déjà expliqué, mais à l'époque elle n'y croyait pas. Quelque chose pourtant avait changé. Le fait était qu'elle portait la vie et qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne la portait plus. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avec Drago, mais force était de constater qu'on ne lui avait pas mentit.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me souvenir » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu aurais dû rester dans ce cas » lui reprocha-t-il sèchement, tout en refusant de la regarder.

« Calmez-vous mes enfants, vous allez avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme je le disais, en tuant Malcolm, c'est comme si elle s'était arraché une partie d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû mourir, mais vous êtes intervenus à temps. Elle est revenue à elle sans aucuns souvenirs de sa vie de sa famille. Voilà la partie de vous que vous êtes en ce moment très chère »

« Continuez » lui intima Drago curieux.

« Cette Hermione là, en colère contre tout le monde et surtout contre vous a fui. Durant cette période de sa vie, il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible. Tellement terrible, qu'elle a préféré enfouir ce souvenir derrière une muraille psychologiquement impénétrable, ça c'est un autre morceau de vous » continua Eleanore « et enfin, il y a la partie de vous, qui se souvient de sa vie de famille, du sort noir, mais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après. C'est la troisième et dernière partie de votre esprit » termina-t-elle.

« Sébastian et Thomas ont ramené deux partie différentes de son esprit » comprit Drago.

Eleanore hocha la tête.

« Et il semblerait que l'une prend le dessus sur l'autres après un temps de sommeil »

« Comme un dédoublement de personnalité ? » demanda Hermione désorientée.

« Non mon enfant. Ces deux facettes de vous font partie d'un tout. Ce tout, est la personne que vous étiez »

« Comment on doit faire pour les réunir ? » demanda Drago.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de débloquer la troisième partie de son esprit. Celle qui refuse que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette jungle » répondit posément l'ange.

« Mais comment ? » insista-t-il ahuri.

« Je n'en sais rien » murmura-t-elle atterrée.

OoO

Lorsque Sébastian frappa à la porte de son neveu, ce fut Coleen qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Eleanore avait raison, il sentait déjà les effets bénéfiques de s'éloigner de toutes voyantes. Pourtant, le gouffre dans sa poitrine, lui il ne faisait que s'agrandir.

« Thomas m'a parlé de la situation. Eleanore a convaincu son mari de nous prêter une maison, elle nous a assuré que l'on pourrait y rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire, alors… bienvenue chez toi » l'invita-t-elle.

Sébastian lui sourit, mais c'était juste pour la forme. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici, si accueillants soient-ils. Tout son être lui criait de rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Sa conscience pourtant, commanda à son corps de se mettre en marche et il entra.

« Merci de m'accueillir » dit-il la gorge serrée.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver une solution » dit-elle en captant l'émotion dans sa voix.

Il lui sourit un peu plus franchement cette fois.

« Où est Thomas ? »

« Dorian prépare une sauce bolognaise » dit-elle.

Mais son sourire se fit crispé.

« Pardon… »

« Ne sois pas désolé Sébastian. J'accepte qui il est et qui il était. C'est juste une habitude que je n'arrive pas à perdre » dit-elle.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu la perde. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je sais que tout se passera bien. Appelle moi comme tu veux, je m'en moque du moment que tes yeux ne se posent pas sur moi autrement que comme en ce moment » fit la voix de Thomas.

Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa petite amie, qui l'enlaça. Sébastian fut frappé par l'amour que ces deux là se portaient. C'était tellement… inattendu. Il en fut heureux pour eux, réellement.

« Je vous trouvais longs, j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis, alors je suis venu voir » crut-il bon de se justifier.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai hésité tout le temps du trajet et j'ai faillit faire demi tour plusieurs fois » avoua-t-il.

« C'est normal mon oncle. Mais on va se serrer les coudes et tu la retrouveras très rapidement, aie foi en l'avenir » dit-il en lui prenant sa valise des mains « mais d'abord, si on mangeait, je meurs de faim pas vous ? » sourit-il.

Sébastian lui sourit en retour. Thomas était profondément amoureux de Coleen, c'était indéniable. Mais quelque chose au fond de son regard lui chamboula le cœur. S'il avait des démons à affronter, son neveu avait également les siens. Alors oui, résolument, il décida que effectivement, se serrer les coudes restait la meilleure des solutions. Il l'aiderait lui aussi, à surmonter ses épreuves.

Il les suivit volontiers dans la salle à manger, où une table pour trois était dressée. Ils mangèrent en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet épineux de leurs situations respectives et écoutèrent tout les deux Coleen leur raconter sa vie de famille avec ses nombreux frères et ses parents. Comment elle était entrée à l'école de police.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, si bien que longtemps après avoir finit de manger, alors que Thomas partageait ce qu'il restait de vin entre leurs trois verres, ils furent surprit d'entendre la sonnette.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? » demanda Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce doit être Eleanore » suggéra Coleen.

« Je sais d'expérience que ma belle mère ne frappe pas, elle entre, point » railla Sébastian.

« Je vais ouvrir » s'exclama Thomas en se levant.

Avant de se rendre à la porte, il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une arme. Il disparut dans le vestibule et en revint, plus détendu que quand il s'y était engouffré, l'arme remise en place. Sébastian qui s'était levé plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir le visage de la petite silhouette qui l'accompagnait.

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lumière, il distingua ses cheveux noirs. Puis ses yeux… son nez, sa bouche… son verre de vin s'écrasa sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle à manger.

Thomas leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Sébastian, elle n'est pas qui tu crois » commença-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Bonsoir Sébastian » dit-elle d'une voix tellement douce, qu'elle sonnait comme une caresse à l'oreille.

« Géraldine… » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Comment tu as pu savoir ? » demanda Thomas perplexe « quand Eleanore est venu nous la présenter, il m'a fallut toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Je croyais que c'était Anna » s'exclama-t-il.

« Parce que je la reconnaitrait entre mille » murmura Sébastian qui ne pouvait décidément pas détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle le fixait sans ciller.

« Eleanore est retenue auprès de Drago et Hermione. Elle a sollicité mon aide et la hiérarchie a accepté de m'envoyer provisoirement pour régler les problèmes causés par son geste » expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix.

« Comment se fait-il que nous ne ressentions pas l'envie de… » commença Sébastian.

« Parce que je suis un ange moi aussi » fit-elle comme une évidence.

« Mais Eleanore aussi est un ange et nous ressentons ses pouvoir de divination » répliqua-t-il surpris.

La jeune fille inspira.

« C'est une question de consistance » répondit-elle.

Voyant qu'ils la fixaient tout les trois avec des yeux brillants d'incompréhension, elle se tortilla les mains.

« Eleanore a été renvoyée sur terre, avec des pouvoir bridés. Elle n'est plus vraiment un ange sur terre. Ils ont reconstitué la moindre molécule de son corps, c'est une sorte de punition pour avoir désobéi. Moi, je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de ce que j'étais. Ceci n'est pas mon corps, à l'inverse d'elle, je ne peux pas rester plus de quelques heures sur terre. Eleanore a suscité l'aide d'un autre ange, chose qui lui a été accordée, mais à petite dose. Tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi, je saurais venir sur terre, mais je ne puis rester plus de 24 heures d'affilées »

« Et pourquoi toi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'ange.

« Pour deux raisons. La première est ma sœur, Anna. Elle doit être remise sur le droit chemin. J'ai vu ce qu'elle vous a fait à Charlène et toi. C'était cruel et terriblement injuste. La vengeance la rongeait jusqu'à l'os. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en arrive là à nouveau, alors que je peux l'éviter, elle a le droit de recommencer à vivre. Eleanore à donner une seconde chance à tout le monde, ma sœur compris »

« Et la deuxième ? » demanda Thomas.

« Je sais comment entraver le dangereux pouvoir qui est le vôtre » annonça-t-elle jetant un silence dans la pièce « et je vais vous y aider, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide en retour »

« Tout ce que tu voudras » souffla Sébastian.

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux et le jeune homme se figea. Son cœur se rempli d'effroi à l'idée qu'elle puisse croire que son engouement lui était destiné.

« Oh détrompe toi, je sais que c'est pour Charlène que tu veux en finir avec la noirceur qui est en toi. Je suis ton passé et elle est ton avenir » dit-elle tristement.

Il amorça un pas vers elle, mais elle recula.

« Je vais vous laisser, mon temps est déjà presque écoulé pour aujourd'hui, je vous recontacte bientôt » dit-elle en devenant complètement floue.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Sébastian, et il sut. Il sut qu'elle l'aimait encore profondément et lui détourna le regard dégoûté. Elle disparut et sa culpabilité l'étouffa tellement qu'il en suffoqua.

« Seb'… » tenta Thomas.

« Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. À demain » dit-il désireux d'échapper aux regards compatissant qu'ils lui lançaient.

Il se sentait dégoûté d'être si égoïste. Il l'avait aimée. Tellement. Mais aujourd'hui pour lui, c'était finit. L'amour de sa vie, ce n'était plus elle. Et pourtant si elle était morte, c'était entièrement sa faute. Quelle ironie que son premier amour, doivent l'aider à retourner auprès d'une autre femme qu'elle. S'il avait pu, Sébastian aurait hurlé !

OoO

Lorsque Max rentra chez lui, la maison était plutôt silencieuse. Il n'osa pas crier qu'il était rentré, de peur de réveiller Nel qui avait le sommeil léger. Il referma la porte aussi doucement que possible et quand il se retourna, il vit Cassy descendre les escaliers.

« Hey » dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche l'intimant au silence et lui montra le salon du menton. Elle avait le baby phone en main et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

« Ta sœur a eu un mal fou à s'endormir, elle réclame Hermione tout le temps » grimaça-t-elle.

« Et Nel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle se porte comme un charme. Depuis que maman a posé ses mains sur elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre bébé » lui avoua-t-elle mi soulagée, mi inquiète.

Max sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon.

« Tu sais que c'est un répit provisoire ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire.

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

« Je sais. Mais elle aura une enfance normale. Nous seront là quand elle devra faire face à ses souvenirs » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il referma ses bras sur elle, posant son menton sur sa tête d'un air absent et ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, sans rien dire.

« Il faut que je te parle » finit-il par avouer.

Elle s'écarta de lui, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Je t'écoute »

Max se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais rester sur des non-dits avec toi, quand je vois ce que ça a faillit nous coûter, je ne veux plus de ça » commença-t-il.

« D'accord » dit-elle ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je vais être direct parce que je ne sais pas comment aborder la question autrement. Alors voilà… est ce que tu regrette notre histoire ? » voilà, la bombe était lâchée.

« Est ce que je… quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle effarée « Max, non voyons ! »

Il la regardait, terriblement nerveux.

« C'est que tu sais… après la discussion qu'il y a eu entre ta sœur et toi tout à l'heure et l'intervention de Thomas... » il haussa les épaules ne sachant pas très bien comment lui faire comprendre « je sais pas j'ai cru que… on aurait dit que tout à coup, ta conscience se rappelait à toi. Je me dis que si toi et moi on n'avait pas couché ensemble à l'époque, tu serais toujours avec lui après tout, vous vous aimiez sincèrement » termina-t-il un peu confus, la tête baissée.

Le silence qui accompagna sa tirade finit par lui faire lever la tête. Elle le fixait, complètement choquée.

« Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Maxime Malefoy. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps, que je suis incapable de définir quand mon cœur a chaviré. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Toi et toi seul tu m'entends ? Oui j'ai aimé Thomas et il m'a aimé. Ce que j'ai exprimé tout à l'heure, n'est que le regret d'avoir été le déclencheur de ses pouvoirs de Traqueur. C'est ma faute et uniquement ma faute. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour cela. Le fait était que toi et moi on était destiné l'un à l'autre, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec le destin. Même si nous n'avions pas couché ensemble à ce moment précis de notre vie, Thomas et moi ne serions pas resté ensemble » dit-elle « et tu sais pourquoi ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage.

« Parce que tu es mon âme sœur » répondit-il pour elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Exactement. C'est toi et ça a toujours été toi, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

« Toi et notre fille, c'est tout ce qui compte »

« D'accords » murmura-t-il.

« Ne doute plus de moi Max »

« D'accord » répéta-t-il.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, ce qui eu le don de le faire sortir de sa léthargie et il y répondit avec autant de ferveur qu'elle, la plaquant contre la porte. Qu'il était bon de se sentir aussi aimé. Il était sincère, plus jamais il ne douterait d'elle. Il savait que Thomas occuperait toujours une place dans sa vie. Mais dans son cœur à elle, il n'y avait que lui et dans son cœur à lui, il n'y avait qu'elle. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Lorsqu'il se fut plus entreprenant, ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, la fièvre brûlant dans leurs yeux, la respiration saccadée. Il finit par la lâcher et elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Si elle était brûlante de désir pour son homme, ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée lui fendit le cœur et une vague de froid s'abattit sur elle comme une vague sur un rocher.

Charlène. Elle se tenait sur le perron de sa maison, les larmes déferlant sur son visage, les bras serré autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. D'ailleurs elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle leva un regard désemparé vers sa petite sœur et ce fut d'une voix enrouée qu'elle lui parla.

« Cassy… » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle comprit.

« Chut… viens là » dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

La jeune fille se laissa faire sans rechigner et s'agrippa à sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Et elle l'entraina à l'intérieur dans le vestibule, se laissant choir sur le sol, caressant inlassablement ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que son homme qui aurait besoin d'elle ce soir.

« Sébastian… » hoqueta-t-elle « il est… partit »

 _Si tu pars_ _  
_ _Regarde moi dans les yeux avant_ _  
_ _Si tu pars_ _  
_ _Jure moi si tu pars_ _  
_ _Jure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment_ _  
_ _Si tu pars_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila ! Rangez vos fourches. Vos haches. Vos flingues et tout et tout. Oui Sébastian est partit. Non ce n'est pas définitif. On se calme lol Pour Hermione, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillonne. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si vous doutez de quelque chose. Si vous ne comprenez pas ou que sais-je ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre sincèrement ? Arrivez vous à voir où je vous emmène, ou est-ce encore trop flou ? Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Drago ? Pensez vous que Sébastian a bien fait ? A votre question *hey je vous vois brandir à nouveau vos fourches là !* non il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux avec Géraldine. Sébastian et Charlène représentent l'un pour l'autre, ce que Max et Cassy ou encore Drago et Hermione sont : des âmes sœurs. Cet ange est là pour aider, point. Que pensez-vous de Thomas et de Coleen ? Vraiment, dites moi tout ! Dans le chapitre prochain, cette fois je le promets, Ted et Victoire seront là !

Evidemment je m'excuse encore un million de fois d'avoir mit autant de temps à poster, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à moi… néanmoins, je vous promets de ne pas vous laisser tomber. Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité comme toujours. Je ne cesse de m'étonner d'arriver à attiser votre curiosité à chaque fois. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dis à bientôt.

Bisou !

Jess


End file.
